


Непрощённый

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash, Top Sherlock, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я вернулся в Лондон после двухлетнего отсутствия, чтобы вернуть себе то, что было по праву моим - свою жизнь и тебя, Джон. Я - Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, вампир, и это – моя история.<br/>AU по отношению к событиям третьего сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> http://cs405125.vk.me/v405125266/ab05/T3PP36CjY30.jpg  
> Metallica – Unforgiven  
> Аудио:  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/metallica/mp3/the-unforgiven/  
> Перевод:  
> http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/metallica/the_unforgiven.html
> 
> Работа также выкладывается на Книге Фанфиков:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2242181

Я вернулся в Лондон после двухлетнего отсутствия, чтобы вернуть себе то, что было по праву моим - свою жизнь и тебя, Джон. Я Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, вампир, и это – моя история.

Джон, я наблюдал за тем, как два года назад ты стоял над моей могилой и просил меня о чуде. Я был далеко, но слышал каждое твоё слово благодаря моим новым способностям. Временами твой голос срывался, выказывая волнение. Ты говорил со мной так, словно чувствовал, что я был рядом. Ты видел мою смерть своими глазами, но всё равно отказывался в неё верить. У меня сжималось сердце от любви к тебе, всю сокрушительную силу которой я осознал лишь в тот момент, от желания подойти к тебе, прижать к себе и сказать, что я жив и что теперь всё будет хорошо. Но я не мог тогда сделать этого, потому что был слишком опасен для тебя. Как любой новообращённый вампир, я ещё не мог в полной мере контролировать свою жажду и справляться с той бурей чувств и эмоций, которые испытывал. Наши чувства намного сильнее человеческих, из-за чего мы, вампиры, порой можем их перепутать. Я не мог быть уверен в том, что приблизившись к тебе, не убью, сорвавшись с катушек. Поэтому и позволил тебе уйти, хотя чувствовал твою боль, как свою собственную. Я надолго уехал из Лондона, чтобы у меня было время разобраться, что именно на самом деле к тебе испытываю, и научиться подчинять разуму свои инстинкты хищника. 

Той эффектной инсценировкой с падением с крыши мне удалось провести всех, но только не себя. Потому что я тогда по-настоящему умер, чтобы ожить несколько часов спустя в морге Бартс, доведя до истерики бедняжку Молли. Я действительно был мёртв, и свидетельство о смерти было настоящим. Никто не знал всей правды, кроме вампира, обратившего меня, и Молли. Майкрофт знал, что я жив, но не догадывался о том, каким образом мне удалось провернуть этот трюк. Он не знал, что именно я делал два года в сербских лесах, вот и отправился меня спасать, однако не раньше, чем я ему понадобился. Он не подозревал о том, что я был не жертвой, а охотником в тех лесах и питался кровью боевиков, предварительно вдоволь наигравшись с ними. Это было так забавно – видеть крайнюю степень удивления на лицах своих мучителей, когда я внезапно вырывался из цепей и разрывал их глотки.

Я вынужден был стать тем, кем я теперь являюсь, чтобы выжить и спасти тех, кого люблю. Как бы я ни старался казаться бесчувственным эгоистом, мне не удалось скрыть свои болевые точки от Мориарти. 

Джон, я и сейчас не уверен, что не причиню тебе вреда, но не могу больше ждать. Ты должен стать моим. Всё то время, что я был вдали от тебя, меня не покидали мысли о тебе. Мы будем снова жить вдвоём на Бейкер-стрит и вместе бороться с преступностью, вот только теперь я буду использовать иные методы. Волка называют санитаром леса. Я же стану санитаром Лондона.

Сейчас я приведу себя в вид, приличествующий цивилизованному человеку, и отправлюсь на встречу с тобой. Майк сказал мне, что ты теперь живёшь в другой квартире, но не назвал мне твоего нового адреса. Он показал мне твои фотографии, на которых ты выглядишь слишком серьёзным с этими идиотскими усами, немного постаревший, но такой родной… Брат был, как всегда, язвителен, сообщая, что этим вечером ты будешь ужинать в ресторане на Мэрилебон-роуд. По-моему, это самое подходящее место для моего эффектного появления. Представляю, насколько ты будешь удивлён, когда увидишь меня…


	2. Chapter 2

Фешенебельный ресторан встречает меня блеском огней и суетой обслуживающего персонала. Ты сидишь за дальним столиком, изучая меню и отхлёбывая вино из высокого бокала. Выглядишь чересчур серьёзным, поэтому решаю подшутить над тобой. Я давно уже понял, что люди, как правило, не вглядываются в лицо человека в форме. Самая распространенная здесь форма – это фраки на официантах. На мне тоже надет фрак и для завершения образа не хватает лишь меню в руках и бабочки (ненавижу сдавливающие шею нефункциональные галстуки и бабочки), но её довольно легко раздобыть. Чтобы ты не сразу узнал меня, решаю позаимствовать у одного из посетителей очки и рисую себе под носом усы. Подхожу к твоему столику и спрашиваю с французским акцентом:

\- Могу я вам помочь, сэр?

\- Если можно, подскажите с шампанским, какое лучше? - ты сосредоточенно смотришь в меню, не обращая на меня внимания, поэтому я продолжаю молоть ерунду. 

Ты отвечаешь, так и не взглянув на меня. Мой маскарад удался на славу. Ты не узнал меня, не почувствовал, что я рядом, и от этого я теряюсь. Порой такое случается даже со мной. Неужели ты забыл меня, Джон? Отхожу от твоего столика, чтобы раздобыть шампанского и собраться с мыслями.

\- Сэр, я надеюсь, что этот винтажный привкус старины с нотками новизны, придётся вам по вкусу, - изрекаю я с французским прононсом, вернувшись к твоему столику с бутылкой шампанского в руках и обнаруживая пренеприятный сюрприз: ты ужинаешь не один. Я сразу замечаю на столе маленькую коробочку, красноречиво заявляющую о твоих намерениях, но уже не могу остановиться. - … когда ты вдруг осознаёшь, что смотришь в лицо старого друга, - это я произношу уже своим обычным голосом и снимаю очки. Наконец-то ты смотришь на меня и узнаёшь. – Интересная штука - фрак. Не лишая индивидуальности друзей, он обезличивает официантов.

Ты вскакиваешь из-за стола и какое-то время не можешь ничего сказать, твои глаза темнеют от гнева и мечут молнии, но за всем этим я вижу глубоко скрытую боль. 

\- Вкратце: я жив. Видимо, я не прав, явившись столь неожиданно, так ведь и до инфаркта можно довести, - хоть я и понимаю твои чувства, но продолжаю паясничать. А что мне ещё остаётся? Сам виноват, что из-за своего пристрастия к театральным эффектам решил появиться перед тобой в людном месте. Если бы мы были наедине, возможно, я смог бы найти слова, чтобы все объяснить. Но сейчас между нами та, которой ты пытался сделать предложение, пока я столь бесцеремонно не прервал вас, и я уже ничего не могу изменить. Макаю салфетку в бокал и стираю со своего лица эти идиотские усы. Шутка явно не удалась. Мне здесь не рады. – Я неожиданно понял, что, наверное, должен извиниться.

Ты стараешься сдержаться, но выходит плохо, и ты в раздражении стучишь кулаком по столу.

\- Джон, не надо, - говорит сидящая за столом блондинка и дотрагивается до твоей руки, видимо, пытаясь успокоить, но это производит обратный эффект – ты взрываешься и наконец-то начинаешь говорить:

\- Два года я думал, что ты мёртв. Два года я тебя оплакивал, - в твоих глазах появляются слёзы. - Как ты мог?!

\- Стоп, пока ты не сделал того, о чём пожалеешь, я должен спросить у тебя: ты так и будешь с ними ходить? - тычу пальцем в твои усы. Мне совсем не весело, мне хочется расплакаться и обнять тебя, но я продолжаю ломать комедию. Никогда не признавал публичных проявлений чувств. Чего уж там, я и самих чувств долгое время не признавал.

Это становится последней каплей, ты хватаешь меня за грудки и валишь на пол. На миг мне кажется, что ты хочешь не придушить меня, а обнять. При других обстоятельствах я был бы только рад, если бы ты завалил меня. Я и сейчас испытываю возбуждение, а не желание дать тебе сдачи. Я хочу близкого контакта с тобой, пусть даже такого. Я не сопротивляюсь, чтобы не причинить тебе вреда, и позволяю тебе бить себя, выпуская всё то, что ты так долго держал в себе: боль, гнев, обиду…

 

Мы сидим за столиком в недорогом кафе, и я вновь пытаюсь поговорить с тобой, но ты не желаешь ничего слушать. Ты снова начинаешь кипятиться, когда выясняется, что Молли и Майкрофт знали о том, что я не погиб, и, несмотря на попытку Мэри (теперь я знаю, как её зовут) успокоить тебя, снова набрасываешься на меня. На этот раз ты разбиваешь мне губу, но мне на это наплевать.

 

Из того кафе нас вежливо выпроводили, как и из ресторана. Теперь мы стоим в дешёвой забегаловке, и я в который раз безуспешно пытаюсь сказать, что ты нужен мне, а ты по-прежнему злишься и не слушаешь меня:

\- Одно слово, Шерлок – это всё, что от тебя требовалось! Одно словечко, чтобы я знал, что ты жив!

\- Ты не поверишь, как часто мне хотелось с тобой связаться, - говоря это, я не покривил душой. - Но я боялся, что ты меня невольно выдашь, - прости, Джон, но я и сейчас не могу сказать тебе всю правду.

\- Так это – моя вина! Неужели только я понимаю, что так не делают! Ты симулировал самоубийство и явился, как ни в чём ни бывало, через два года, а я должен быть спокоен, потому что Шерлок Холмс считает, что всё в ажуре!

\- Лондону грозит серьёзная опасность, готовится теракт. Мне нужна твоя помощь, - ты корчишь удивлённую физиономию. Это очень забавно. И тут я допускаю оплошность: говорю тебе правду о твоих истинных потребностях. – Признайся, тебе этого не хватало: вечная погоня за преступниками, бурлящая в жилах кровь и мы с тобой вдвоём… - в этот момент ты снова бьёшь меня, на этот раз головой в нос. 

 

\- Как странно, я ведь извинился, почему же он никак не успокоится, - я выбит из колеи, поэтому позволяю себе произнести это вслух, прижимая платок к разбитому носу. 

К счастью, на мне теперь всё очень быстро заживает, иначе ходить бы мне не меньше недели с опухшим носом, а это было бы мне не к лицу. Сегодняшнее поведение обычно спокойного и терпимого Джона выглядит довольно странным. Я понимаю, он обижен и возмущён, но слишком уж много агрессии для добродушного Ватсона. Вон он, бегает вдоль бордюра и энергично машет рукой, пытаясь поймать такси.

\- Вы ничего не смыслите в человеческой натуре, - с дежурной улыбкой говорит стоящая рядом Мэри.

\- Да, наверное, - пожимаю плечами. Возможно, она права.

\- Я уговорю его, - всё с той же деланной улыбкой обещает блондинка.

Неужели Джон не замечает, что она не та, за кого себя выдаёт? Вот и сейчас она прикидывается милой простушкой, делает большие наивные глаза и всё время улыбается, чтобы продемонстрировать, что она мне не враг, но это не так. Меня не обмануть, я вижу, что она не такая, какой хочет казаться. На самом деле она очень умная и расчётливая женщина, которая хранит множество тайн.

\- Не думаю. Вам ведь это незачем, мисс Лгунья, - говорю я, пряча в карман пальто окровавленный платок. – Если я узнаю, что вы обманываете Джона, то вам не поздоровится.

\- Что ты можешь мне сделать, вампир? - маска вежливой, хорошо воспитанной леди спадает с её лица, и на миг оно искажается злобой. Одновременно с этим я чувствую жуткую головную боль. Такое впечатление, что мою голову засунули в микроволновку, которую включили на максимальную мощность, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и мой мозг взорвётся. Хуже всего, что я при этом не могу сдвинуться с места, чтобы перегрызть ей горло. Какая-то незримая сила удерживает меня там, где я стою, едва держась на ногах, и не даёт даже пошевелиться. – Это тебе не поздоровится, если ты снова станешь вмешиваться в нашу жизнь, - продолжает она, мило улыбаясь.

\- Мэри, - окликает её поймавший такси Джон.

Она отворачивается от меня и уходит. Вместе с ней уходит боль и временный паралич, и я без сил падаю на колени. И как же тебя, Джон, угораздило связаться с ведьмой? Боюсь, что у нас обоих будут большие проблемы из-за этой женщины. Через несколько секунд мне удаётся справиться с земным притяжением и подняться с асфальта. Мэри думает, что испугала меня, а на самом деле только раздразнила. Я ещё разберусь с ней и верну себе тебя, Джон, но чуть позже, когда соберу информацию о ней. Я уж было собрался отдать ей тебя, примирившись с твоим выбором, но теперь у меня есть веские основания думать, что этот выбор не был добровольным. Сейчас мне нужно основательно подкрепиться. Мне нужны силы, а значит, понадобится много свежей крови. Я окидываю глазами улицу и направляюсь к ближайшему высотному зданию, чтобы подняться на крышу. 

Прохладный ночной ветер развевает волосы и охлаждает моё пострадавшее сегодня лицо, когда я, столь эффектно смотрящийся на фоне луны в своём любимом модном пальто и неизменном синем шарфе, машинально поднимаю воротник. К сожалению, рядом нет никого, кто мог бы это оценить. Смотрю вдаль и вслушиваюсь в звуки большого города. Ну вот, мой чуткий слух уловил то, что мне нужно. За пять кварталов отсюда двое амбалов избивают в переулке щуплого паренька. Делаю шаг с крыши и, раскинув руки, медленно планирую к месту своего ужина. Теперь я могу прыгать с любой высоты без вреда для своего здоровья. Бесшумно приземляюсь позади ни о чём не подозревающих здоровяков, продолжающих увлечённо бить ногами лежащего на асфальте подростка. Действую быстро, чтобы не создавать шума и не привлекать внимания полиции. Оглядевшись вокруг и не обнаружив поблизости камер наблюдения, вонзаю клыки в шею первого, быстро высасываю кровь и отбрасываю его в сторону, затем принимаюсь за второго, который к этому моменту уже успевает понять, что происходит что-то не то. Этому приходится заломить руки за спину, чтобы не махал ими у меня перед носом (кажется, при этом я ломаю ему запястье, но это – мелочь). Сегодня я очень зол, поэтому даже не пытаюсь оставить в живых своих жертв. В городе станет меньше на двух подонков, и этим я лишь окажу услугу полиции. Кровь второго я пью намного медленнее, наслаждаясь её вкусом и ароматом, ощущая, как живительная влага дразнит рецепторы языка и льётся по пищеводу, наполняя тело силой и энергией. Стираю память дрожащему как осиновый лист пареньку и направляюсь в сторону Скотленд-Ярда. По пути отправляю SMS Генриху: «Как справиться с ведьмой?». Полученный пару минут спустя ответ не радует: «Если ведьма сильная, то лучше не нарывайся».

 

Джон долго лежал без сна, вспоминая события минувшего вечера. От дня сегодняшнего память унесла его в прошлое, подкидывая самые лучшие моменты их жизни с Шерлоком, как будто стараясь подтвердить, что тот был прав, и ему действительно не хватает этого драйва и адреналина. Наконец, он забылся тревожным сном. Мэри, делавшая вид, что спит, открыла глаза и сделала несколько пассов руками над головой спящего, насылая на него кошмары. Джон должен продолжать считать своего бывшего соседа бездушной скотиной, чтобы ни в коем случае не захотел вернуться к прежней жизни и не передумал на ней жениться.


	3. Chapter 3

Совсем седой, но всё ещё очень симпатичный мужчина роется в карманах своего пальто на безлюдной подземной парковке. Найдя искомое, достаёт из пачки сигарету и щёлкает зажигалкой, чтобы закурить. Странно, Грег же бросил курить давным-давно и ползуется никотиновыми пластырями, как и я.

\- Эта дрянь погубит тебя, - произношу я, и он замирает, узнав мой голос.

\- Ну, ты и паршивец, - говорит он ещё до того, как я выхожу из тени на освещённое место.

\- Настало время вернуться, - я подхожу к нему вплотную. – Вы запустили ситуацию, - и тут он делает нечто неожиданное - кидается обнимать меня. 

Как же приятно, когда кто-то искренне рад видеть тебя, и ты, наполняясь чужой радостью, хотя бы на время можешь почувствовать себя снова живым! Возможно, на него так действует мой вампирский магнетизм, который я называю про себя некрообаянием, или же он давно был ко мне неравнодушен, однако одними лишь объятиями дело не ограничивается, и вскоре мы уже жадно целуем друг друга, лёжа на капоте его автомобиля. Я ощущаю нарастающее возбуждение, уже явственно натягивающее тонкую ткань моих чересчур узких брюк. Немного непривычно, потому что в последнее время я носил более просторную и удобную одежду, но после возвращения мне пришлось вернуться к прежнему имиджу, чтобы казаться таким же, каким я был раньше. Внизу живота сворачивается и начинает жить своей собственной жизнью горячий ноющий клубок, требуя немедленного удовлетворения.

Похоже, Грег удивлён не меньше меня тем, как быстро мы перешли к делу, не тратя времени на все эти бессмысленные разговоры о глупых сантиментах и прочие присущие рядовым обывателям церемонии, которыми люди в угоду внешним приличиям и сохранению гордости обычно маскируют желание удовлетворить свой сексуальный голод. Но я больше не человек и мне не нужно думать об этих условностях. Я и раньше-то зачастую плевал на них с высокой колокольни.

Став вампиром, я изменил своё мнение о многих вещах, в частности, о сексе. Раньше я находил спасение от скуки в других занятиях, но теперь вошёл во вкус новой забавы, находя особое удовольствие в соблазнении неприступных мужчин и женщин, в тайне насмехаясь над ними. Знали бы они, с кем ложатся в постель… Вот только порой я чересчур увлекался и приходил в себя, терзаемый совестью, над мёртвым телом ещё недавно столь страстно целовавшей меня женщины или громко стонавшего подо мной мужчины. Со временем, поняв, что не стоит предаваться постельным утехам на голодный желудок, я научился избегать подобных неприятностей. Сейчас я сыт, поэтому Грегу ничего не грозит. Так зачем же отказывать себе в удовольствии, особенно если оно само плывёт в руки? Я люблю Джона, и предпочёл бы, чтобы на месте Грега был он. Но Джон сейчас с этой ведьмой, и они, наверняка, не в шахматы играют. Так какой смысл хранить ему верность, тем более что между нами ещё ничего не было? 

Усыпив свою совесть подобными доводами, выуживаю ключи от машины из кармана брюк Грега, нажимаю заветную кнопку на брелке и открываю заднюю дверь. Мы забираемся внутрь и начинаем торопливо срывать друг с друга одежду. Грег всё ещё в отличной форме, о чём свидетельствуют его подтянутый живот и мускулистая грудь. На заднем сидении места очень мало, что создаёт некоторые неудобства при моём росте, но всё же это намного лучше, чем светить голой задницей на парковке.

Никогда не подозревал, что скромный полицейский инспектор может быть столь страстным любовником. Как он стонет, когда я целую его шею, как прикусывает моё ухо и подаётся вперед бёдрами, когда моя рука скользит вниз и встречается с его возбуждённым членом… Как он трётся своим упругим стволом о мою руку, закрывая глаза и чуть заметно улыбаясь…

\- Шерлок, там, в бардачке… - шепчет Грег, когда я, уложив его на спину, начинаю поглаживать его голые ягодицы, постепенно подбираясь к ложбинке между ними.

Открываю бардачок и нашариваю там тюбик лубриканта. Поражаюсь предусмотрительности Грега и тому, что на тюбике с прозрачным гелем нарисован абрикос. Перебрасывая ворох одежды на переднее сидение, чтобы можно было вольготнее расположиться на заднем, вспоминаю о том, насколько любит абрикосы мой брат. Так значит, Майкрофт и Грег… в этой машине?.. Вот это новость… Я понимаю, что, возможно, делаю сейчас большую глупость, ведь Грег мой друг, к тому же, похоже, он и мой брат сошлись за время моего отсутствия в Лондоне. Однако это меня не останавливает, потому что я слишком возбуждён. К тому же, я с детства привык делать всё наперекор Майкрофту – своими едкими и высокомерными замечаниями, он заставлял меня почувствовать себя ничтожеством, а я потом втихоря мстил ему, забирая и пряча в укромных местах его любимые вещи. Выдавив на пальцы прохладную жидкость, начинаю растягивать разгорячённый вход, вызывая тем самым новую серию стонов инспектора Лестрейда.

Теперь капнуть немного из тюбика на свой член, тщательно растереть по всей длине и толкнуться в уже немного расслабленный, но всё ещё узкий вход. Грег едва слышно шипит, но терпит, пока я прохожу внешнее мышечное кольцо, сдавливающее мой член настолько, что кажется ещё чуть-чуть, и лопнет тонкая кожа на головке. Это настолько возбуждает, что я чувствую приближение оргазма. Чёрт, нужно срочно отвлечься на что-то постороннее, иначе я долго не продержусь, а я не хочу кончить слишком быстро. Интересно, сколько в Лондоне на данный момент преступников? Хватит ли на год, если я буду их есть не больше двух-трёх в день? Думаю, хватит. Ведь, как показывает личный опыт, на место схарченных бандитов тут же приходят новые. Фух, самый трудный этап пройден, сопротивление стало намного меньше и теперь можно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы мы оба получили удовольствие.

Грег обхватывает ногами мою поясницу и подаётся навстречу моим движениям. Моё левое колено упирается в сидение, а другое - на него не поместилось, поэтому моя правая нога стоит на полу, что позволяет увеличить амплитуду движений. Ориентируясь на свои ощущения и реакцию Грега, стараюсь подобрать такие частоту и глубину проникновения, которые устроят нас обоих. Отлично! Похоже, он не любит спешить и предпочитает трахаться долго и со вкусом, что меня сейчас вполне устраивает. Моё колено, упирающееся в сидение, чуть скользит по жёсткой материи, которым оно обито. Трение обдирает кожу, но мне на это начхать. Заживёт, как на собаке. Нет, даже быстрее.

\- Грег, ты настоящий друг, - вырывается у меня, когда я делаю очередной резкий толчок, задевая внутри него этот волшебный бугорок, от которого сразу разбегаются во все стороны волнообразные сокращения мышц, заставляющие теперь уже меня закрывать глаза и стонать от этих волшебных пожатий. 

\- Боже… - шепчет Грег, впиваясь ногтями в мою спину.

Уж Бог-то тут, точно, ни при чём.

Поглаживаю рукой жёсткий ёжик коротко стриженных седых волос и пытаюсь представить, каким эффектным мужчиной он был в молодости. Воображение рисует весьма соблазнительные картинки, вследствие чего ощущение щекотки и распирания изнутри нарастают в геометрической прогрессии, и я понимаю, что наступление оргазма неотвратимо приближается. Сжимаю рукой истекающий предэякулятом член Грега, несколько раз дёргаю его, и мы оба проваливаемся в сладостное безумие, на несколько прекрасных мгновений забывая об окружающем мире и о самих себе. 

Не хочется ни двигаться, ни говорить. Вместо этого хотелось бы уснуть, прижавшись друг к другу, покачиваясь на ласковых волнах удовольствия. Однако когда затекают и начинают стыть руки и ноги, мы понимаем, что выбрали для этого неподходящее место. Мы оба, потные и перепачканные спермой, начинаем суетиться, пытаясь найти что-то, чем можно было бы вытереться. Увы, салфеток в салоне нет. Похоже, в качестве этого чего-то придётся использовать нижнее бельё.

\- Довезёшь меня до Бейкер-стрит? – спрашиваю я у Грега, когда мы полностью упаковываемся в одежду. Он кивает и заводит машину.

 

Когда Грег останавливается у дома номер 221, я долго и нежно целую его в губы перед тем, как внушить ему забыть наше сегодняшнее безумство. Выходя из машины, думаю о том, что, пожалуй, мне стоит стереть эту информацию и из своей памяти. Это избавит нас от неловких моментов в будущем, когда нам снова придётся работать вместе. Но желание сохранить в своей душе немного тепла, которое подарил мне Грег в этот нелёгкий день, перевешивает чашу весов в пользу того, чтобы продолжать помнить.

Я открываю дверь в свою квартиру, думая о том, как мне расправиться с Мэри и вернуть Джона. Ну, вот, стоило вспомнить о нём, как во мне проснулась совесть, нашёптывающая, что я мерзкий упырь, махровый эгоист и беспринципная сволочь. Началось… Теперь я долго не смогу отделаться от гаденького послевкусия своего поступка. Не знаю, какое из проклятий для вампира страшнее, совесть или скука. Со скукой ещё хоть как-то можно бороться, занимаясь всем тем же, что и при жизни, и притворяясь живым. Зачастую это притворство весьма развлекает, позволяя видеть забавное в обыденном и изрекать шутки, понятные лишь мне одному. С совестью намного сложнее. Порой совесть так долго не объявляется, что кажется, она атрофировалась, но стоит только поверить в это, как она настигает меня в самый неподходящий момент и принимается грызть изнутри. И ведь никак от неё не отделаешься. Не сбежишь и не откупишься… Есть, правда, один простой и весьма эффектный выход – стереть ту информацию, из-за которой меня терзает это рудиментарное чувство, с моего «жёсткого диска», но я предпочитаю не делать этого, чтобы не лишиться последних крох человечности.

 

Добрейшая миссис Хадсон чуть не огрела меня сковородкой, приняв за грабителя, и некоторое время смотрела как на призрака, что, в общем-то, было недалеко от истины. Убедившись, что с ней всё в порядке, и она не грохнется в обморок на радостях, удаляюсь к себе и посылаю ещё одно сообщение Генриху: «И всё же, как справиться с ведьмой?». Вскоре от моего Творца приходит вполне устраивающий меня ответ: «Нужно создать ситуацию, при которой ей придётся израсходовать значительную часть своей силы. Когда она будет ослаблена, на неё можно будет напасть». Не сомневаюсь, что смогу организовать подобную ситуацию и вырвать Джона из цепких рук этой дамочки. Снимаю с себя пальто и костюм, облачаюсь в мягкий просторный домашний халат и падаю на диван. Если бы я только знал, что та ситуация, над организацией которой я надолго задумываюсь, вскоре возникнет без всякого моего вмешательства и повлечёт за собой цепочку неотвратимых событий, то, возможно, отказался бы от своих планов и навсегда покинул Лондон…


	4. Chapter 4

Вечером Джон ненадолго выскочил из дому в магазин, чтобы купить кофе. По идее он давно уже должен был вернуться, но его до сих пор не было. Мэри несколько раз звонила ему на мобильный, но он не отвечал. Нервничая, блондинка уже искусала все губы. Неужели Джон всё же отправился к этому кудрявому упырю? А ведь ей пришлось потратить почти полгода и разделить напополам свой амулет, чтобы убедить Ватсона в том, что она – любовь всей его жизни, а погибший сосед, о котором он так долго скорбел, всего лишь использовал его. Вчера понадобилось приложить максимум усилий, воздействовуя на эмоции жениха, чтобы заставить его разозлиться на старого друга, вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться чудесному спасению. Неужели Джон выскользнул из-под её влияния? Наверняка, этот вурдалак перехватил его где-то по дороге. Мэри с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не помчаться к чёртову Шерлоку Холмсу и не устроить скандал с наглядной демонстрацией своих паранормальных способностей. Пискнул мобильный, оповещая её о входящем сообщении. Мэри взглянула на экран. Пришедшее с закрытого номера SMS, гласило: «Спасите свою душу или Джон Ватсон умрёт!». Блондинка выругалась. Сейчас она скажет пару ласковых этому упырю по поводу его идиотских шуточек! Конечно же, она знала его адрес. Поймав такси, мисс Морстен отправилась на Бейкер-стрит.

Разъярённой фурией женщина ворвалась в квартиру Холмса, чуть не сбив с ног его пожилую домовладелицу.

\- Что это за шутки?! Где Джон?! – набросилась она на Шерлока, тыча ему в лицо свой мобильный.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Он здесь не появлялся.

Экран мобильного ожил, показывая новое сообщение: «Святой или грешник? Иаков или Иоанн? Младший или старший?». Шерлок выхватил телефон из её рук.

\- Так значит, ты ни при чём? – растерянно произнесла Мэри. – Значит, это кто-то другой похитил Джона, - очередной её вздох превратился в судорожный всхлип. Не хватало ещё расплакаться при этом кровососе…

\- Это явно какой-то код, первое слово, затем… - забормотал брюнет, выскакивая из дома.

«Ну уж нет, нежить, - подумала Мэри, всё ещё остававшаяся в квартире вампира. – Я не позволю тебе спасти моего Джона, явившись, словно принц на белом коне. Знаем мы, чем обычно заканчиваются подобные сцены: благодарная жертва вешается на шею своему спасителю. Я сама найду и спасу его, причём сделаю это быстрее тебя». Подобно прожектору, её взгляд выхватил из окружающей обстановки необходимое, и ведьма сорвала со стены карту Лондона. Она положила её на стол, для чего сначала пришлось расчистить его, небрежным движением руки сбрасывая на пол груду разнообразного хлама, и сняла с шеи амулет в виде половинки сердечка. Раскачивая его на цепочке, словно маятник, женщина стала водить им над картой, шепча заклинание поиска: «Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras»*. Покружив над картой, амулет притянулся к месту, в котором находился храм Святого Иакова младшего. Теперь нужно было добраться туда раньше вампира, что было весьма проблематично, если тот рискнёт использовать свои способности.

Мэри выглянула в окно и увидела, что Холмс предпочёл не «светиться» и, эффектно тормознув мотоциклиста (не иначе, как воспользовался гипнозом, сволочь), экспроприировал у хозяина его железного коня. Хренов принц на чёрном мотоцикле… Ну что ж, ради Джона (и чтобы обскакать Шерлока) она готова рискнуть всем. Мэри сбежала вниз и, не обращая внимания на возмущённые вопли миссис Хадсон, открыла дверь кладовки под лестницей, едва успев увернуться от падающей на неё швабры. Метла, конечно, смотрелась бы традиционнее, но кому какое дело? И так сойдёт. Снова взбежав по лестнице наверх, женщина прошептала над шваброй заклинание левитации, открыла окно и выпрыгнула наружу. Вопреки закону всемирного тяготения, она не упала на землю, а, оседлав швабру, взмыла над крышами домов и устремилась к собору. Она летела так быстро, что ветер свистел в ушах, а яркие огни уличных фонарей и разноцветных неоновых вывесок сливались в размытые светящиеся полосы.

Мэри приземлилась возле ограды сквера у храма. К счастью, большинство людей, находившихся поблизости, были сосредоточены на действе сожжения чучела Гая Фокса и не заметили её столь необычного появления. Её приземление увидела лишь ясноглазая девочка лет десяти в забавной шапочке, которая с присущей детям непосредственностью поинтересовалась:

\- Тётя, вы - Мэри Поппинс?

\- Да, я Мэри. Где твои родители? Не стоит уходить от них далеко, они будут волноваться, - после того, как девочка убежала в сторону толпы у костра, мисс Морстен отбросила в сторону уже ненужную швабру и снова взяла в руку кулон. Джон должен быть где-то рядом. - Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, - каждое слово заклинания давалось ей с трудом, потому что она уже израсходовала всю силу, заключённую в амулете, и теперь ей приходилось тратить свою собственную. 

Амулет качнулся в сторону толпы, и Мэри поспешила туда. Вскоре, пробираясь сквозь сгрудившихся людей, она поняла, куда её тянет. Ведьму вели к разгорающемуся костру. Кто бы это ни организовал, у него было своеобразное чувство юмора. Но отступать было нельзя, ведь там, погребённый под грудой пылающих деревяшек, задыхался от дыма её жених. Послышался рёв мотора – это примчался кудрявый упырь на краденом мотоцикле. Шерлок соскочил на землю и кинулся к костру. Несмотря на то, что Холмс мог помочь Джону, блондинка предпочла остановить его. Это было, скорее, условным рефлексом, нежели сознательно принятым решением. Чувство ненависти к любым порождениям тьмы, впитанное с молоком матери, оказалось сильнее здравого смысла.

\- Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Nevam, Disasustos Vom. Fes Matos Veras. Victas Et Melam. Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, - речитативом произнесла Мэри сильнейшее заклинание, которое могло ослабить даже Древнего вампира, и Шерлок рухнул на землю, корчась от невыносимой боли во всём теле и чувствуя себя беспомощным, как младенец.

Это заклинание забрало у Мэри слишком много сил. Чувствуя, что у неё из носа пошла кровь, ведьма протянула руку к костру и произнесла:

\- IIn Or Prom Ku Saffie Jem Ay Protake Rassatan.

Пламя тут же погасло, и женщина принялась растаскивать дымящиеся доски. Вскоре она увидела ноги Джона, и, потянув за них, вытащила из костра их обладателя. Слава Богу, он жив, хоть и ранен. Кровь текла со лба на виски, на лице и руках вздувались пузыри ожогов. Она скорее упала, чем присела рядом с ним. Силы Мэри были на исходе, но она всё же прошептала заклинание, снимающее боль: «Asinta Mulaf Hinto». Затем ей пришлось произнести заклинание «Tabula Rasa», тратя остаток сил для того, чтобы стереть память свидетелям её колдовства. Джон пошевелился и открыл глаза. Мэри погладила его по щеке.

Шерлок, по-прежнему лежавший на земле, наблюдал за этой идиллией и разве что зубами не скрипел от злости. Однако сколь бы сильно Шерлок не ненавидел сейчас ведьму, но гораздо большую ненависть он испытывал к неизвестному, едва не убившему сегодня Джона. Он видел, как Мэри помогла Ватсону подняться и повела его в направлении выхода из сквера. Джон даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, похоже, он его даже не заметил. Способность двигаться понемногу возвращалась к вампиру. Ничего, скоро он разберётся с этой ведьмой, а сейчас первым делом ему нужно найти «доноров», чтобы не только утолить жажду, но и быстро накопить как можно больше силы. Пожалуй, для этого будет недостаточно поужинать парой преступников. Придётся выпить кровь, как минимум пяти – шести здоровых мужчин. Шерлок встал на ноги и направился в Хакни**.

За всей этой сценой, стоя на улице за оградой сквера, внимательно наблюдал худощавый пожилой мужчина. Весь его благообразный облик, включая небольшие залысины по бокам головы, аккуратную седую бородку, старомодные бакенбарды и очки без оправы, навевал мысли об университетских профессорах начала двадцатого века. Вот только взгляд его светло-серых глаз был холодным, как рыбья кровь…

 

У каждого, кто занимается магией, есть своё место силы. Было такое место и у Мэри Морстен. И сейчас ей, чтобы подпитаться подходящей энергией, нужно было срочно посетить Хайгейтское кладбище. Поэтому она рискнула и, покинув спящего Джона одного в их квартире, вышла на тёмную улицу. Она намеревалась поймать такси, но не успела, потому что её окружили люди в чёрном. Мужчины нараспев читали на латыни «Символ веры» и смыкали кольцо, двигаясь вокруг Мэри по часовой стрелке, как ведьма, наводящая порчу. Их пение лишило её последних сил и, теряя сознание, она рухнула на асфальт. Двое мужчин подняли её и погрузили в стоявший за углом чёрный микроавтобус.

Первым, что увидела Мэри, придя в себя не то в операционной, не то в лаборатории, был холодный безжалостный взгляд склонившегося над ней немолодого русоволосого мужчины в очках. Из-за этого взгляда у женщины пробежал по спине холодок. От этого человека, если он, конечно, был человеком, исходили волны силы. Он был абсолютно спокоен и уверен в своей неуязвимости благодаря тому, что скрывалось под одеждой на его на груди. Почему-то при виде него Мэри вспомнила рассказы бабки о Бессмертном Монахе, много веков назад поклявшемся уничтожить вампиров, ведьм и оборотней. Зря она в них раньше не верила, считая выдумками.

\- Отпустите меня немедленно! Вы не имеете права удерживать меня здесь насильно! - её слова лишь позабавили Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена, и уголки его губ чуть заметно изогнулись.

\- Наоборот, это у тебя нет никаких прав, моя белая мышка, - произнёс он с издёвкой.

\- Мой жених и его друг будут искать меня и обязательно найдут, - с вызовом заявила Мэри, чувствуя при этом, как её накрывает волной паники. Да кому она на самом деле нужна?.. Этот упырь уж точно не станет её искать. Он будет лишь рад её исчезновению, чтобы снова заполучить в своё безраздельное владение Джона Ватсона, теперь уже навечно…

\- Может быть, я как раз на это и рассчитываю? – насмешливо сказал Магнуссен. Для завершения его научно-исследовательской работы нужно было много подопытных, обладающих сверхъестественными способностями.

С ней пока не произошло ничего ужасного, но Мэри, предчувствовала, что всё ещё впереди. Было страшно представить, на что способен этот мужчина, если только от одного его взгляда становилось не по себе. Причём, после этой его фразы она боялась уже не только за себя, но и за Джона. Она не хотела, чтобы Ватсон попал в лапы к этому безжалостному чудовищу. Это вернуло ей ясность мысли. Если сорвать с этого могущественного человека его защитный амулет, то он станет слабее и у неё появится крошечная возможность сбежать или хотя бы предупредить Джона, чтобы не вздумал её искать. Она резко привстала со стола, на котором лежала, и попыталась сорвать с шеи мужчины цепочку, на которой должен был висеть его защитный амулет. Однако её рука лишь слегка оцарапала его шею: цепочки не было. В отчаянии она рванула его рубашку и увидела под ней наполовину вросший в грудь потемневший от времени старинный серебряный крест… Из него хлынул поток силы, вновь лишивший её сознания.

\- Сопротивление бесполезно. Ты бессильна против меня, как и другие мои лабораторные животные, но ваши попытки по-прежнему развлекают, - усмехаясь, произнёс Магнуссен, запахивая пострадавшую рубашку. Сегодня ему попалась сильная ведьма, к тому же с характером. Несомненно, она станет интересным объектом для его опытов…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Все заклинания автор культурно спионерил у ведьмы Беннет из «Дневников вампира»  
> ** Хакни – район в северо-восточной части Лондона, уже более ста лет славящийся высоким уровнем преступности.


	5. Chapter 5

Мне не составило труда найти, где ты живёшь. Я хотел снова увидеть тебя и сразиться с ведьмой. Это и привело меня среди ночи к твоему дому. Простенький трёхэтажный с небольшим палисадником, обрамлённым невысокой чугунной оградой, такой традиционно английский, он был под стать тебе. Я стою сейчас под твоими окнами и жадно принюхиваюсь. Твой запах, просачивающийся через приоткрытое окно, кружит мне голову. Я узнал бы его среди тысяч других. Я чувствую также запах Мэри, более устойчивый доносится из дома, но снаружи я тоже чую ведьмин дух, как будто она совсем недавно прошла по улице, причём без тебя. Интересно, по каким неотложным делам она ушла среди ночи. Жаль, что я разминулся с ведьмой. Я только что знатно поужинал, насосавшись крови до ненависти к себе, а она израсходовала этим вечером много сил, так что наверняка, оказался бы сейчас сильнее её. Неужели она оставила тебя одного? Как неосмотрительно с её стороны. Не стоит оставлять такое сокровище, его ведь могут украсть. Именно этим я и собираюсь сейчас заняться. Жаль, что я не могу войти внутрь без приглашения и увидеть тебя спящего. Просто посидеть рядом, упиваясь видом твоего расслабленного тела. Но ты ведь пригласишь меня? Ты не сможешь мне отказать. Никогда не мог. Я всегда знал это, но не просил многого. Не решался. Но всё меняется, и я больше не намерен ждать.

 

Я преодолеваю пять ступенек до твоей двери и надавливаю на кнопку звонка. Его трезвон долго пытается вырвать тебя из объятий Морфея. Наконец я слышу шевеление в недрах квартиры, скрип кровати и шлёпанье тапочек по полу. У меня очень хороший слух, намного лучше человеческого. Дверь открывается, за ней стоишь ты в трусах и футболке, похожий на взъерошенного воробья и крайне недовольный. На твоей шее висит кулон в виде половинки сердечка. Подобную вещь стал бы носить разве что сентиментальный подросток, а не серьёзный сорокалетний мужчина. Скорее всего, это подарок ведьмы, а, значит, это не просто кулон. Наверняка, при помощи него она влияет на тебя. Мне бы только войти внутрь, и я сорву с тебя эту дрянь. Ты будешь моим, только моим…

 

\- Шерлок, какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – недовольно спрашиваешь ты.

 

\- Можно войти? – стараюсь, чтобы мой голос звучал, как можно мягче.

 

\- Я почти семейный человек, и ты не можешь вот так бесцеремонно врываться в мой дом посреди ночи! – продолжаешь кипятиться ты. Здорово же она тебя накрутила… Или это говорит твоя собственная обида на меня?

 

\- Знаешь ли ты, где сейчас твоя _почти_ жена, семейный человек? – спрашиваю я. Ты не мог не заметить, что её половина кровати пуста, просто ещё не успел переварить эту информацию.

 

\- Ты что-то знаешь о ней? – в твоём голосе слышно беспокойство. Я загадочно улыбаюсь, и ты не выдерживаешь. – Ладно, заходи, - говоришь ты, и я переступаю порог.

 

Первым делом я хватаюсь за цепочку на твоей шее. Я чувствую, как она жжёт мои пальцы, словно металл раскалён добела, но не собираюсь отступать и рву её. Кулон с тихим звяканьем падает на пол.

 

\- Какого хрена!.. – начинаешь ты, но внезапно с тобой происходит стремительная метаморфоза. Выражение лица меняется, становясь мягче и растеряннее, ты несколько раз моргаешь, а потом смотришь на меня, но уже иначе, так, будто с твоих глаз спала пелена.

 

\- Джон, я так скучал по тебе, - признаюсь я и обнимаю тебя.

 

Ты шмыгаешь носом, уткнувшись в моё плечо, и шепчешь:

 

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько плохо мне было без тебя.

 

\- Знаю. Прости. Я не должен был так поступать с тобой, но в тот момент это было лучшим, что я мог сделать для тебя. Теперь я вернулся, и всё будет хорошо.

 

\- Ничего не будет хорошо. Потому что теперь я связан своим словом, которое не могу забрать назад. Если бы ты появился хотя бы на десять минут раньше, я не стал бы делать предложения Мэри… - ты уже осознал, как на самом деле относишься к этой ведьме, но с упорством пьяного продолжаешь загонять себя в капкан под названием «брак».

 

\- Да забудь ты эту чёртову Мэри, - я злюсь и встряхиваю тебя за плечи, смотрю в твои синие, как вечернее небо, глаза и делаю то, чего не должен был делать – лишаю тебя свободы воли, применяя наш фирменный вампирский гипноз. – Забудь Мэри, ты ведь не любишь её! – если ты, упрямый осёл, так и не понял, что она внушила тебе полюбить себя, то почему я не могу заставить тебя разлюбить её?

 

У тебя снова ошалевший вид, ты озираешься вокруг, пытаясь понять, что делаешь в этой квартире. Я кладу руки тебе на плечи и говорю:

 

\- Джон, ты нужен мне, - эта фраза выводит тебя из ступора, и ты одариваешь меня полным обожания взглядом. - Я хочу, чтобы мы снова жили вместе на Бейкер-стрит. Едем со мной.

 

\- Да, Шерлок. Я не смог жить в той квартире без тебя, поэтому и переехал сюда, - ты кидаешься собирать свои вещи, не замечая при этом ведьминых вещей, как будто их здесь нет.

 

Я помогаю тебе. Мне всё равно, куда исчезла Мэри, и, честно говоря, ужасно не хочется, чтобы она возвращалась. Ведь она наверняка захочет вернуть тебя, а я не собираюсь уступать свой трофей. Я вызываю нам такси. Мы ставим сумки в багажник и садимся на заднее сидение. Наконец-то мы едем домой. Ты сидишь так близко ко мне, что наше дыхание смешивается, и твой запах снова будит во мне хищника. С трудом сдерживаю своего внутреннего зверя, не позволяя ему наброситься на тебя прямо сейчас в салоне автомобиля. Ты смотришь в окно на проносящиеся мимо нас дома и даже не подозреваешь о буре, бушующей в моей душе, где эгоизм, требующий немедленно сделать тебя моим, схлестнулся с любовью, желающей защитить тебя от всех опасностей, в том числе и от кровожадного чудовища, коим я стал.

 

Ну, вот мы и на месте. Достаю из кармана брюк пятидесятифунтовую купюру и протягиваю её водителю. Он вполне доволен оплатой и помогает нам с вещами. Я тихонько отпираю входную дверь, и мы поднимаемся в _нашу_ квартиру, встречающую нас тишиной и запахом пыли. Моё пальто и твоя куртка занимают свои места на вешалке.

 

\- Чай или кофе? – спрашиваю я, не зная, чего ты хочешь больше: лечь спать или же посидеть и поговорить со мной.

 

Ты немного удивлён тем, что я собираюсь что-то сделать сам, ведь обычно по хозяйству хлопотал ты.

 

\- Кофе, - возможно, ты думаешь, что нет смысла ложиться спать, когда до рассвета осталась всего пара часов, возможно, хочешь побыть со мной, но так или иначе этот ответ решает твою дальнейшую участь.

 

Пока ты заносишь сумки в свою спальню и раскладываешь вещи, я успеваю приготовить кофе. Мы встречаемся в гостиной, и я протягиваю тебе чашку с ароматным бодрящим напитком. Вторая чашка остаётся в моей руке. Мы садимся в заждавшиеся нас кресла и неторопливо пьём обжигающе-горячий кофе. Только теперь я чувствую, что по-настоящему вернулся домой.

 

На тебе мой любимый бежевый свитер, в котором ты немного похож на медвежонка Тедди. Не понимаю, как я мог прожить два года вдали от тебя. Господи, как же сексуально ты сейчас высовываешь язык изо рта, облизывая испачканные губы! Такое впечатление, что ты намеренно меня дразнишь. Не стоит этого делать, Джон, я ведь и так на пределе. Допив свой кофе, ты хочешь подняться, но я опережаю тебя и забираю твою опустевшую чашку, унося её вместе со своей на кухню. Когда я возвращаюсь в гостиную, ты встречаешь меня задумчивым взглядом. Снова усаживаюсь в кресло напротив тебя. Как же хорошо просто быть рядом с тобой, но есть кое-что получше…

 

\- Тебе многое придётся объяснить, - твой голос строг, но в глазах плещется нежность. - Где ты был эти два года? Почему не сообщил мне, что ты жив? - ты смотришь мне не в глаза, а в душу (если она ещё у меня есть), и я понимаю, что не смогу тебе соврать, как не смогу заставить тебя забыть о пережитых за эти два года страданиях.

 

\- Я обязательно отвечу на все твои вопросы, но позже, - я встаю со своего кресла и, подойдя к твоему, опускаюсь на колени. Беру твою руку и подношу её к своим губам. Я чувствую непреодолимое желание хотя бы поцеловать тебя до того, как ты, узнав о том, кем я стал, возненавидишь меня.

 

\- Шерлок, что на тебя нашло? – хрипловатым голосом спрашиваешь ты, но твоё тело уже реагирует на моё, не отстраняясь, а, напротив, приближаясь ко мне. Твой пульс ускоряется, дыхание становится сбивчивым, зрачки слегка расширяются. Все симптомы влюблённости налицо.

 

\- Джон, я давно уже люблю тебя, - признаюсь я и, отпустив твою руку, приближаю свои губы к твоим.

 

Зажмурившись и, похоже, сказав про себя: «Была – не была», ты делаешь ответное движение губами. Лёгкие, несмелые прикосновения одних губ к другим быстро перерастают в страстные поцелуи. Значит, я не ошибался и правильно истолковывал те взгляды, которые ты порой на меня бросал. Ты же просто пожирал меня глазами, хоть и твердил при этом: «Я не гей». Я полюбил тебя ещё тогда, когда ты не отдавал себе отчёта в собственных чувствах, а ты до сегодняшнего дня боялся того, что зарождалось и крепло в твоей душе, считая это неправильным, недопустимым...

 

Шерррлок… - хрипло произносишь ты, пытаясь перевести дыхание. – Мы не должны…

 

\- Тссс… Не надо ничего говорить, - я нежно прикасаюсь пальцем к твоим губам. – Твоё тело уже сказало мне всё за тебя.

 

На пол летят мой пиджак и твой свитер. Я сыт, поэтому сегодня ты в безопасности, и я могу дать волю своим желаниям. Я начинаю неторопливо расстёгивать клетчатую рубашку, чтобы добраться до твоей кожи. Ты вздрагиваешь и вцепляешься в мои волосы, зажимая их между пальцами, когда я начинаю поглаживать твою грудь. У тебя такая тёплая и такая гладкая кожа… Ты проводишь подушечками пальцев по моей щеке. Такая немудрёная ласка, но я чуть не плачу от нежности и снова припадаю к твоим губам. Я толкаюсь языком в твой рот и провожу им по ребристому нёбу. Уже от этого низ живота скручивает сладким спазмом желания. Я понимаю, что одних поцелуев мне уже недостаточно. Мои ладони скользят по твоим плечам, снимая с тебя рубашку. Я быстро избавляюсь от своей одежды и начинаю расстёгивать ремень и молнию на твоих джинсах. Ты смотришь на меня, как кролик на удава, испытывая одновременно желание сбежать от меня, как можно дальше, и требовать продолжения.

 

\- А ты изменился. В тебе появилось что-то хищное, - ты даже не представляешь, насколько близок к истине.

 

\- Это плохо? – щурю глаза, улыбаясь.

 

\- Не знаю… - пшеничные ресницы на миг скрывают от меня озёра твоих глаз. Неправда, на самом деле ты прекрасно знаешь, что _такому_ мне не сможешь отказать. Я понимаю, что чересчур тороплюсь, но сейчас просто не могу иначе. Я слишком хочу тебя.

 

Стаскиваю с тебя джинсы вместе с трусами. Похоже, только сейчас, когда наши обнажённые тела сплетаются в танце страсти, когда мы обнимаемся и трёмся друг о друга своими возбуждёнными членами, оставляя на коже шеи и груди следы своих губ, ты осознаёшь, насколько далеко ты позволил мне зайти. Ты предпринимаешь тщетную попытку высвободиться из моих рук, но не тут-то было... Я покрываю поцелуями твою грудь, задерживаясь у затвердевших сосков и дразня их языком подобно тому, как ты незадолго до этого, облизываясь, дразнил меня своим, затем начинаю медленно спускаться вниз, целуя твой живот.

 

И вот я уже у цели: глажу руками твои бёдра и легонько касаюсь губами головки твоего члена. Когда я осторожно беру его в рот, ты, похоже, смиряешься с неизбежным. Я чувствую это по тому, как расслабляется твоё тело. Слизываю вязкую солоноватую капельку с головки и щекочу языком уздечку. Ты шепчешь: «О, Шерлок!» и немного приподнимаешь бёдра, когда я почти целиком заглатываю ствол. Несколько моих движений, и ты уже забываешь о том, что хотел бы прекратить это безобразие. И вот наступает момент, когда я понимаю, что поиски лубриканта могут нарушить магию происходящего и злюсь на себя, что не ношу его с собой постоянно. Значит, придётся обойтись без него. Смочив слюной свой палец, медленно ввожу его внутрь и начинаю совершать круговые движения, растягивая непослушное мышечное колечко. Ты дышишь, как загнанная собака, но выглядишь довольным. Вскоре твои мышцы приспосабливаются, и я добавляю второй палец, стараясь отвлечь тебя от неприятных ощущений глубоким нежным поцелуем. Заниматься сексом на кресле не очень-то удобно, но дорога в спальню кажется слишком долгой, а там ведь ещё и кровать расстилать надо. Ты можешь успеть за это время одуматься. А мне это сейчас не нужно. Мне нужен ты, сбитый с толку и разомлевший от моих ласк, на всё согласный. Потому что желание овладеть тобой сводит меня с ума.

 

 

Как хорошо, что я ещё не успел захламить стол. Я беру тебя на руки и укладываю на него. Сгибаю твои ноги в коленях и становлюсь между ними. Растерев выступивший предэякулят по головке своего члена, медленно и очень осторожно вхожу в тебя, но это всё же причиняет тебе боль. Ты мужественно терпишь, стараясь не показывать, насколько тебе некомфортно, но я прекрасно всё понимаю, потому что мне передаются твои ощущения. Я подношу ладони к твоим вискам и забираю твою боль, уж на это моих способностей хватает. Вскоре в твоём теле не остаётся даже её отголосков, а, значит, я могу двигаться дальше.

 

Слишком тесно внутри. Слишком долго я ждал этого… С каждым моим движением ощущения стремительно нарастают, заслоняя собой весь окружающий мир. Ты мечешься подо мной, закрыв глаза и почти задыхаясь, такой близкий и такой родной… Сдавшись на милость победителя, ты обхватываешь ногами мою поясницу, притягиваешь меня к себе за плечи и тянешься за поцелуем. Я кладу руку на твой член и сжимаю его, чтобы помочь тебе достичь вершины нашей близости вместе со мной. Это не похоже на то, что было у меня с другими. С ними была голая физиология, а с тобой каждая клеточка моего тела поёт от радости, эмоции грозят прорвать тщательно выстроенную плотину и вырваться наружу. Я вижу, что годы не пощадили тебя, щедро присыпав инеем твои волосы и добавив новых морщин, и всё это по моей вине. Но для меня ты всегда будешь таким, каким я увидел тебя в день нашего знакомства. Теперь мы снова вместе, и это – самое главное. Теперь _я_ буду заботиться о тебе и защищать. На глазах выступают слёзы от щемящей нежности. Наверное, это и есть то, что люди называют счастьем. Может, я и мёртв, но я продолжаю любить тебя.

 

Ещё несколько толчков, несколько скольжений моей руки вдоль твоего восхитительно твёрдого члена, и наши тела начинают сотрясаться от почти невыносимого наслаждения. Ощущения на грани потери сознания. «Джон, мой Джон», - шепчу я тебе, в изнеможении опуская голову на твою грудь.

 

Но вместо ленивой послеоргазменной неги мой разум, словно вспышкой молнии, пронзает осознание того, что я натворил. Я не только заставил тебя забыть Мэри, но и вынудил немедленно заняться со мной сексом. Хоть для последнего мне и не потребовалось использовать внушение, достаточно было моего некрообаяния… Если ты вспомнишь Мэри и поймёшь, что я сделал, то никогда не простишь меня. Как будто мало было того, что ты не мог простить меня за то, что я утаил от тебя, что жив… Что же мне теперь делать?

 

Липкая влага на наших животах и неудобная поза вынуждают отправиться в душ. Ты выходишь оттуда полностью одетым и задаёшь вопросы, ответы на которые я хотел бы отсрочить:

 

\- Может, наконец, расскажешь, как тебе удалось провернуть тот трюк с падением, и где ты был эти два года?

 

Я понимаю, что не могу соврать тебе, не могу заставить не спрашивать меня об этом, потому что я и так слишком виноват перед тобой.

 

\- Садись, - сказав это, я понимаю, что сидеть тебе сейчас, наверное, будет больно, - а лучше ложись на диван. Разговор будет долгим, - я собираюсь рассказать тебе всё, и, боюсь, тебе это не понравится.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Шерлок, что за бред ты несёшь?! Вампиров не существует! – не в силах успокоиться ты носишься по комнате и орёшь на меня. – Не хочешь говорить правду, так бы и сказал!

Когда мне надоедает это мельтешение перед глазами, я за долю секунды настигаю тебя и хватаю за плечи, открываю рот и демонстрирую тебе свои клыки. Удивлённый тем, что я так быстро оказался рядом, ты недоверчиво трогаешь их пальцем и говоришь:

\- Какие острые! – пытаешься расшатать левый клык. – Кажется, они не накладные.

\- Джон, они настоящие. Пойми же, что я – вампир, живой мертвец.

\- Но у тебя тёплые руки и, насколько я мог заметить, всё в порядке с кровообращением и в других местах, - твой мозг отказывается воспринимать нечто, выходящее за рамки привычной картины мира.

\- Моё тело функционирует, как тело обычного живого человека, пока я придерживаюсь правильной кровяной диеты. А что касается рук, то я могу понизить температуру своего тела и сделать их холодными, - прижимаю руку к твоей щеке и снижаю её температуру. Для того чтобы ты поверил, делаю ещё один несложный фокус: моё лицо приобретает землистый цвет и покрывается венами и трупными пятнами (если захочу, то могу выглядеть и так).

\- Решил меня испугать? Зачем? Чтобы я тебе поверил? – спокойно спрашиваешь ты. Ну и выдержка! Вот что значит поработать хирургом в горячей точке, и не на такое насмотришься… - Ты можешь вернуть своё обычное лицо? Оно мне нравится намного больше.

Возвращаю свой привычный облик, чувствуя себя расшалившимся школьником.

\- Так вот почему я не мог тогда нащупать твой пульс! – восклицаешь ты, наконец поняв одну простую истину. – Ты укусишь меня? – твоя мысль вдруг делает прыжок в сторону. Вот уж не ожидал от тебя сейчас подобного вопроса.

\- Нет, я сыт, но даже если и был бы голодным, то постарался бы этого не делать. Я надолго исчез, потому что боялся причинить тебе вред.

\- И каково это, быть вампиром? – ты гладишь меня по волосам.

\- Поначалу было очень трудно вовремя остановиться и не выпить человека до конца, а потом я привык. Ко всему можно привыкнуть. Теперь я выбираю своих «доноров» среди преступников, таких и убить не жалко.

\- И всё же тебе следовало открыться мне раньше, - кажется, ты поверил в эту сказочку про борьбу с преступностью, которую я придумал для очистки своей совести, или просто не хочешь сейчас думать о моральном аспекте моего способа добычи пропитания.

\- Я боялся, что так и останусь зверем. Не хотел давать тебе ложной надежды.

\- Я так рад, что ты смог вернуться! – ты крепко обнимаешь меня и кладёшь голову мне на грудь.

\- Ты не боишься меня? – честно говоря, я удивлён подобной реакцией.

\- Многие считали тебя опасным психом ещё тогда, когда ты был человеком, и советовали мне держаться от тебя подальше. Ты только что сказал, что не вернулся бы, если бы не был уверен в том, что не причинишь мне вреда. Так чего мне бояться? - ты по-прежнему адреналиновый маньяк и тебя притягивает всё опасное. 

\- Мальчики мои, вы снова вместе! Я знала, я была уверена, что так и будет! – миссис Хадсон появляется в гостиной, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, и принимается нас с тобой тискать. – Сейчас я испеку вам яблочный пирог.

\- Не стоит, миссис Хадсон, мне нужно идти на работу, - ты выглядишь немного смущённым.

Раздаётся звонок в дверь. Ещё до того, как миссис Хадсон открывает её, я знаю, кто стоит на пороге.

\- Джон, кому нужна работа, когда есть возможность вместо этого съездить на расследование свеженького убийства?

\- Но сейчас ведь светло, разве ты не сгоришь на солнце?

\- Благодаря этому, нет, - делаю неприличный жест, демонстрируя своё защитное кольцо с лазуритом на среднем пальце правой руки.

По лестнице взбегает запыхавшийся инспектор Лестрейд.

\- Привет, Шерлок, привет, Джон. У нас есть кое-что странное. Дело, в общем-то, пустяковое, но я подумал, что тебе будет интересно взглянуть. Трупы уже отвезли в Бартс, - на самом деле Грег воспользовался первым попавшимся поводом, чтобы пообщаться со мной.

\- У тебя одышка, Грег, нужно бросать курить, - Лестрейд лишь сердито сопит в ответ на моё замечание. – Ну что, Джон, едем? Признайся, тебе ведь этого не хватало.

\- Ладно, один день можно и пропустить, - ты нарочито глубоко вздыхаешь, но я-то знаю, что именно на самом деле ты чувствуешь. Подобно охотничьей собаке, почуявшей дичь, ты стал в стойку, перед тем, как броситься по её следу.

Сегодня непривычно солнечный для Лондона день, и перед тем, как выйти на улицу, мне приходится надеть тёмные очки, чтобы не болели глаза. Защитное кольцо не даёт мне сгореть на солнце, однако длительное пребывание на ярком свете ослабляет. Машу рукой Лестрейду, чтобы отправлялся без нас. Пока ты ловишь такси, достаю из кармана пачку сигарет и закуриваю.

\- Ты же только что делал замечание о вреде курения Грегу, почему же сам куришь? – удивляешься ты.

\- Мне, в отличие от него, это уже не может повредить.

 

Когда мы входим в морг, я понимаю, что предпочёл бы не заниматься этим делом, потому что все шесть трупов, которые меня пригласили осмотреть, это – мои жертвы. Но, с другой стороны, так я смогу убедиться, что не оставил следов. На каждом теле несколько ножевых или пулевых ранений, нанесенных оружием одного из них. Надеюсь, что на пару маленьких дырочек на их шеях никто не обратит внимания.

Подхожу к каждому телу для беглого осмотра и недовольно говорю:

\- Это же элементарно, Лестрейд. Обычная криминальная разборка. И стоило меня ради этого звать?

\- Но, Шерлок, разве ты не заметил? – вмешивается Молли, показывая пальчиком на шею чернокожего громилы.

\- Молли, можно тебя на минуточку? – беру её под локоток и вывожу в коридор.

\- В чём дело, Шерлок? – недоуменно заглядывает она в мои глаза, что мне как раз на руку.

\- Ты уже успела написать об этих маленьких ранках на их шеях в отчёте? – она кивает. – Ты изменишь его так, чтобы там не осталось упоминания о них, а потом забудешь об этом, - Молли моргает и снова кивает. – Вот и молодец, хорошая девочка, - целую её в макушку.

\- Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, у меня есть парень, - Господи, и бывают же такие правильные?!

\- Ещё один гей? – это вырывается помимо моей воли.

\- Нет, я уже проверяла, - даже так? – Мы помолвлены, - она показывает мне своё обручальное кольцо с небольшими бриллиантами.

\- Поздравляю, - я выдавливаю из себя улыбку. Всего два года прошло. Как же быстро забыли меня даже те, кто был от меня без ума! Что уж говорить об остальных?

Открываю дверь и зову тебя:

\- Джон, поехали. Нам здесь больше нечего делать.

Грег выглядит разочарованным тем, что я так быстро сбегаю, не дав ему возможности со мной поговорить. Ничего, перетопчется, побеседуем как-нибудь в другой раз.

Когда мы едем в такси, ты смотришь на меня с укоризной и говоришь:

\- Неужели обязательно было их всех убивать? Насколько я понял, ты мог оставить их в живых, - ты всё понял, осмотрев тела, и мне вдруг становится страшно, что сейчас ты скажешь, что не хочешь жить с хладнокровным убийцей.

\- Мог. Просто у меня был очень плохой день, - отвечаю я, понимая, что оправдание так себе. - Джон, обещаю, что никого больше не убью, только не уходи от меня. Пожалуйста.

\- Не уйду. Кто-то обязательно должен следить за тобой. Не поручать же такое ответственное дело дармоедам твоего братца.

Вздыхаю с облегчением и прошу водителя остановиться у ближайшей забегаловки, где мы с тобой сможем позавтракать. Вернее, завтракаешь ты, а я с удовольствием наблюдаю за тем, как ты поглощаешь пищу.

Перекусив, мы отправляемся домой, и я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты не бежал на работу, а лёг поспать. К этому моменту ты уже вовсю зеваешь, поэтому тебя не приходится долго упрашивать. Ты поднимаешься в свою спальню. Мне очень хочется улечься рядом, но тогда тебе уж точно не удастся уснуть. Я присаживаюсь с краю на кровати и жду, когда ты провалишься в сон. К сожалению, я должен покинуть тебя на некоторое время, чтобы наведаться в твою квартиру и позаботиться о том, чтобы ведьма не нагрянула к нам в самый неподходящий момент. Перед уходом я удаляю все входящие звонки от Мэри и номер её телефона из твоего мобильного и вытаскиваю из кармана твоей куртки ключи от квартиры.

В вашей квартире всё осталось в том же состоянии, как было в момент, когда мы её покидали. Никто не трогал оставленных вещей. Даже кулон в виде половинки сердечка лежит на полу в прихожей на том же самом месте. Зачем-то поднимаю его, обернув руку платком, и кладу в карман пальто. Ведьма не возвращалась. Она не могла просто так внезапно бросить тебя после того, как защищала ото всех, в том числе от меня, столь расточительно расходуя свои силы. Должно быть, её напугал и вынудил покинуть насиженное место кто-то очень могущественный. Вероятно, опасность была слишком велика, раз она не стала возвращаться за тобой. Задумываюсь над тем, кто бы это мог быть, и понимаю, что Мэри могла отправиться за тобой прямиком на Бейкер-стрит. Она ведь не глупа и прекрасно понимает, к кому ты должен был обратиться за помощью, обнаружив её исчезновение. Пожалуй, мне нужно поскорее вернуться домой и всё время находиться рядом с тобой. Чёрт, твоя работа! Вы же работали вместе. Вот где ещё она может попытаться перехватить тебя. Мне нужно как-то уговорить тебя не ходить туда. Вздыхаю, поняв, что придётся брать тебя с собой на охоту. Ох, не хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты видел, как именно я теперь питаюсь. Но оставлять тебя одного означает подвергать ещё большему риску. Ведь в любой момент за тобой может прийти Мэри или тот, кто вынудил её сбежать.

Вернувшись домой, я обнаруживаю тебя хлопочущим на кухне в компании миссис Хадсон. Вы как раз посыпаете сахарной пудрой пирог, источающий ароматы корицы и яблок. Чтобы сделать вам приятное, приходится съесть кусочек ещё теплой сдобы с румяной хрустящей корочкой. После того, как пирог съеден и чай допит, миссис Хадсон оставляет нас в покое, заговорщически подмигнув на прощание. Мы усаживаемся на диван. У тебя всё ещё очень усталый вид. Сегодня я должен дать тебе отдохнуть, поэтому просто легонько обнимаю тебя, укладывая к себе на колени. Ты обнимаешь меня за талию и засыпаешь. Хорошо, что мне не нужно, как простым смертным, менять позу, и я могу до следующего утра держать тебя на своих руках. Кто бы к нам ни явился, я никому тебя не отдам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://savepic.org/5565178.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

К моменту твоего пробуждения я успеваю принять душ и сварить кофе. Ты появляешься в дверном проёме, озаряя всё вокруг своей мягкой уютной улыбкой, и говоришь:

\- Доброе утро, Шерлок.

\- Доброе утро. Закажем что-нибудь на завтрак домой или сходим в кафе? – спрашиваю я.

\- Просто выпью кофе, а позавтракаю уже на работе, - отвечаешь ты и идёшь в душ.

Ну уж нет, я не намерен тебя туда отпускать. Когда ты возвращаешься, позволяю упасть на пол простынке, в которую я кутался до этого, и спрашиваю:

\- Хочешь меня… - делаю небольшую паузу, наслаждаясь твоей растерянностью, - трахнуть? - последнее слово действует на тебя, как выстрел стартового пистолета на спринтера. 

Ты устремляешься ко мне, сметая всё на своём пути. На нём оказывается стул, который с грохотом падает на пол. Боюсь, теперь у всей нашей мебели начнётся падучая болезнь. Ты порывисто обнимаешь меня, целуешь так, словно хочешь съесть на завтрак мой язык, и тащишь за руку в мою спальню. Постель уже сверкает белизной простыней и подушек, готовясь принять нас в свои объятия. Ей осталось уже недолго ждать. Как только я помогаю тебе снять одежду, мы спешим принять горизонтальное положение. Твои волосы ещё влажны и пахнут моим шампунем, которым ты воспользовался, потому что не успел ещё перенести в ванную свой. Твои губы скользят по моей коже, проводя инвентаризацию всех моих родинок. Ты вжимаешься в мой живот своим горячим твёрдым пахом, и я мгновенно возбуждаюсь. Меня опьяняют эти поцелуи и близость твоей гладкой смуглой кожи.

\- Шерлок у тебя есть?.. – спрашиваешь ты.

\- Да, в тумбочке.

Ты достаёшь гель и сосредоточено им намазываешься, затем, капнув из тюбика на свои пальцы, выполняешь несложную манипуляцию по ввинчиванию их внутрь меня. Недостаток опыта с лихвой компенсируется прекрасным знанием анатомии, и вскоре я уже не могу сдержать стонов, когда твой палец задевает точку, от прикосновения к которой в мозгу словно бы взрываются сотни фейерверков. Я никому ещё не позволял этого делать, ты первый, Джон. Ты всё понимаешь, поэтому долго и тщательно растягиваешь мышечное колечко перед тем, как туда войти. Сгибаю ноги в коленях и развожу их в стороны, раскрываясь для тебя. Ты смотришь на меня, как на лакомый кусочек, словно вампир ты, а не я. Наконец, ты приставляешь головку своего блестящего от смазки члена к подготовленному входу и слегка надавливаешь. Медленно войдя всего на пару дюймов, ты меняешь угол проникновения, благодаря чему я почти не испытываю неприятных ощущений. И вот ты уже весь во мне, и мы плавно покачиваемся на волнах наслаждения.

Это совсем иное единение, но мне нравится отдаваться тебе не меньше, чем брать тебя. Обнимая руками и ногами, стремлюсь прижать тебя к себе как можно сильнее, чтобы был полный контакт и внутри, и снаружи.

\- Мой Шерлок, - шепчешь мне ты и слегка прикусываешь мочку уха. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Джон – ты самый главный человек в моей жизни, да и после неё тоже, - закрываю глаза и поднимаю подбородок, подставляя шею под твои требовательные поцелуи. Ешь меня, пей меня, сходи с ума, ты до одури нравишься мне таким.

Ты уже забыл об осторожности и толкаешься в меня сильно и энергично, каждый раз входя до упора и надавливая на точку, доставляющую максимум удовольствия. Чуть приподнимаю бёдра, двигаясь навстречу тебе. Ты просовываешь руку между нашими телами и кладёшь её на мой член, уже готовый взорваться. Рука начинает двигаться в такт нашим движениям. Возбуждение нарастает, наслаждение становится почти невыносимым, пульсируя в такт биению твоего сердца. Окружающий мир перестаёт существовать в тот миг, когда я чувствую, как ты выплёскиваешь в меня своё семя, и сразу же следую за тобой. Тело становится словно бы невесомым, в Чертогах пусто и светло, как будто оттуда вынесли всё, что там было, для того, чтобы сделать капитальный ремонт. Ты расслабленно наваливаешься на меня, приклеиваясь влажной от пота кожей.

Как бы ни было тяжело отрываться друг от друга, однако приходится встать и снова пойди в душ. Выйдя оттуда и узрев твою тщетную попытку найти хоть что-нибудь съедобное в холодильнике, я понимаю, что у тебя, наверняка, разыгрался волчий аппетит, поэтому спрашиваю:

\- Джон, так как мы решим вопрос с завтраком, вернее, уже обедом?

\- Перекусим в кафе, а затем отправимся за покупками в Теско. Понимаю, что для тебя не обязательно наличие продуктов в холодильнике, но мне больше нравится домашняя еда.

Мы претворяем твой план в жизнь и битых два часа бродим по супермаркету, загружая в тележку стратегический запас продуктов как минимум на две недели.

\- Надо же, мы совершаем покупки вместе, как настоящая пара, - ты удивляешься тому, что я терпеливо жду, пока мы не загрузим в тележку всё, что есть в твоём списке.

\- А разве мы теперь не пара? – мне очень хочется узнать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу.

\- Пара, просто я ещё не привык к этому, - ты останавливаешься и изучающе смотришь на меня. – Странно, но после того, как ты превратился в вампира, то стал вести себя намного человечнее.

\- Не делай преждевременных выводов, - говорю я в ответ на твой комплимент. - Ты ещё не видел меня во время охоты. Подожди до вечера, возможно, ты переменишь своё мнение.

\- Ты возьмёшь меня с собой?! – в твоих глазах загорается азарт при мысли об опасности, с которой, возможно, будет сопряжена эта ночная вылазка. Ты неисправим.

\- Вижу, что будет излишним спрашивать, хочешь ли ты этого, - улыбаюсь я и прижимаю тебя к себе в проходе между стеллажами с консервами.

Мы тащим пакеты с продуктами домой. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты поужинал перед тем, как мы отправимся на охоту. Ты готовишь запеканку из курицы с цветной капустой, затем уплетаешь её горячей так, что аж за ушами трещит. После того, как на город опускается ночь, окутывая город своим бархатным покрывалом, мы выходим из дома. Главное правило вампира: не гадь там, где живёшь. Мы спускаемся в метро и едем в Сити, где ловим такси, чтобы избавиться от возможной слежки, оно довозит нас на окраину Гринвича.

Мы углубляемся в Гривичский парк. Я долго выбираю сегодня жертву. Поскольку я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности и не хочу никого убивать, то останавливаю свой выбор на одиноком худощавом парне лет двадцати пяти. Мы с тобой следуем за ним по аллее, дожидаясь, когда он нырнёт в заросли, и можно будет не опасаться случайных свидетелей. Я прошу тебя держаться в стороне и подхожу к нему со стандартным вопросом:

\- Эй, приятель, закурить не найдётся? – как только он встречается со мной взглядом, внушаю ему не бояться и не двигаться с места.

Со стороны кажется, что я обнимаю его и целую в шею. Мне приходится придержать его за плечи, когда я кусаю его и глотаю солоноватую тёплую кровь, стараясь пить аккуратно и не слишком увлекаться. Чувствую, как с каждым глотком моё тело наполняется жизненной силой, которую теряет моя жертва. Проблема в том, что чем дольше пьёшь, тем больше не хочется останавливаться. Я заканчиваю пить, почувствовав, что мой «клиент» уже едва стоит на ногах, и, отпуская парня, заставляю его забыть то, что с ним случилось. Чуть пошатываясь от слабости, что очень похоже на состояние опьянения, он продолжает свой путь. Вытираю с губ кровь и оборачиваюсь к тебе. Как ни странно, на твоём лице нет ни страха, ни отвращения, только интерес и кое-что ещё. С удивлением понимаю, что это: ты ревнуешь меня к тому, чью кровь я только что пил.

\- Ты мог бы выпить немного моей крови вместо того, чтобы зажиматься у меня на глазах с молоденьким парнишкой, присосавшись к его шее, - твой голос звучит обиженно.

\- Джон, ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь! Что если я не смогу вовремя остановиться? Я не хочу убить тебя или превратить в такую же тварь, как я, - говорю я, подхдя к тебе вплотную.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что, может быть, я сам хочу, чтобы ты меня обратил? Тогда я не буду стареть и мы с тобой сможем быть вместе всегда, - твои доводы не лишены логики, но я не могу позволить, чтобы ты отправился во тьму вслед за мной.

\- Нет! Это даже не обсуждается! – встряхиваю тебя за плечи, чтобы привести в чувства. - Неужели ты хочешь тоже кусать людей и пить их кровь? Джон, ты – врач, и должен лечить людей, а не лишать их жизни. Ты не представляешь, что чувствуешь, когда в первое время после обращения не можешь вовремя остановиться и убиваешь.

\- Ты забыл, что мне уже доводилось убивать, - будничным тоном напоминаешь мне ты. - Уверен, что смогу с этим справиться, - тебе кажется, что всё просто, что, обратившись, ты останешься прежним…

\- Я сказал: «Нет». Едем домой, - ох, не нравится мне твоё упрямое выражение лица.

Мы покидаем парк, ловим такси и молча едем домой. Похоже, каждый из нас остался при своём мнении. 

\- Джон, перебирайся в мою спальню, - предлагаю я, когда мы входим в квартиру.

\- Хочу напомнить, что я кричу во сне, - тоже мне, новость...

\- Со мной ты будешь так кричать наяву, что потом будешь спать, как убитый, - обещаю я. – Но даже если и станешь кричать во сне, меня это не побеспокоит.

\- Ты собираешься не давать мне спать по ночам, чтобы не позволить работать днём?

\- Какой догадливый. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы на пару недель взял отпуск и побыл со мной.

\- Ладно, кровопийца, будь по-твоему, но только на две недели, - ты проворно взбегаешь наверх, чтобы взять кое-что из своих вещей.

Эту ночь мы проводим, нежась в объятиях друг друга, а утром я бужу тебя своими поцелуями, и мы долго занимаемся любовью. Кончая, ты мечешься подо мной, царапая мне спину и выкрикивая непристойности. Похоже, мне никогда это не надоест.

 

Так мы и живём, забыв о времени и окружающем мире, пока я не совершаю непростительную ошибку…

 

Инспектор Лестрейд засиделся сегодня в своём кабинете допоздна, как будто чувствовал, что сегодня вечером его посетит особо важный гость. Майкрофт Холмс вошёл без стука, как к себе домой. Важно прошествовал через кабинет в компании своего неизменного чёрного зонта-трости, вальяжно развалился в кресле и, всем своим видом демонстрируя величие, снизошёл до просьбы (если это можно было так назвать):

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты проследил за моим братом.

\- Всего лишь? – сухо поинтересовался Грег. – Разве тебе мало своих ищеек?

\- Шерлок несколько раз уходил от них, исчезая, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Эти идиоты не могут дать мне по этому поводу вразумительных объяснений. Я начинаю беспокоиться, когда чего-то не понимаю. Я заметил, что брат изменился, но не могу понять, в чём дело. Доктор Ватсон, собиравшийся жениться на Мэри Морстен, теперь снова живёт с ним, а мисс Морстен бесследно исчезла. Всё это очень странно.

\- Он снова начал курить, носит солнцезащитные очки и перестал интересоваться расследованиями, - продолжил список странностей Шерлока инспектор, кторый не мог не заметить его нетипичного поведения.

\- Ну, вот, ты тоже заметил, - оживился Холмс. – Что ещё?

\- На прошлой неделе я попросил его о помощи в одном деле. Мне показалось странным, что осматривая трупы, обнаруженные в Хакни, он не выказал никаких признаков заинтересованности, - продолжил Лестрейд. - Молли Хупер заметила нечто необычное, но он вывел её в коридор, не позволив ей и рта раскрыть. Когда она вернулась назад, то засела за отчёт, в котором не оказалось никаких странностей, а Шерлок забрал Ватсона и уехал. С тех пор он ни разу не звонил мне и не просил подкинуть ему какое-нибудь интересное дельце.

\- Не похоже на него. Поэтому я и прошу тебя проследить за ним, поскольку он тебя не заподозрит. Моих людей он чует за версту и виртуозно уходит от них.

\- Майкрофт, это - единственное, зачем ты пришёл ко мне? Не хочешь, к примеру, объяснить, почему скрывал от меня, что Шерлок жив?

\- Грег, ты что, обиделся? – Майкрофт уже оказался рядом и обнял его за плечи. – Чем больше людей знают тайну, тем выше вероятность того, что кто-то из них её выдаст.

\- Спасибо, что считаешь меня болтуном, - недовольно буркнул Грег в то время, как мышцы его плечевого пояса уже начали расслабляться, разминаемые тонкими сильными пальцами. Напряжение постепенно покидало его тело, а с ним уходило и раздражение, уступая место удовольствию.

\- Я всегда действую рационально, поэтому нет смысла на меня обижаться, - напомнил Майкрофт, целуя Грега сзади в шею.

\- Сейчас ты рационален донельзя: одновременно даёшь мне задание и пытаешься затащить в постель, - выдохнул Грег и поймал в плен узкие губы, привыкшие складываться в ехидную усмешку.

\- Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? – явил Майкрофт яркий образчик знаменитой холмсовской логики. – Мы ведь не виделись с тобой с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся. Едем ко мне.

Ох уж эти братья Холмс, опутали его липкой паутиной своего обаяния… Не вырваться, не разорвать её. Можно лишь из последних сил трепыхаться или покориться судьбе и ждать, когда тебя спеленают в тугой кокон и постепенно переварят, делая частью себя… И Шерлок, и Майкрофт всегда вели себя с Лестрейдом крайне эгоистично, но он никогда не жаловался, потому что любил этих выдающихся нахалюг. Возможно, он никогда бы не сошёлся с Майком, если бы не был уверен в том, что Шерлок погиб… Сейчас Холмс вернулся, но стал ещё более холодным и недоступным, чем раньше, с ним снова Джон, бортанувший ради этого свою невесту. Что остаётся делать простому инспектору Скотленд-Ярда? Сидеть в одиночестве или изредка проводить ночи в объятиях особо важного британского чиновника, который, если не внешностью, то повадками очень похож на своего младшего брата, по которому Грег тайно и совершенно безнадёжно вздыхал на протяжении многих лет. Руки Майкрофта уже отправились блуждать по телу Лестрейда, пробуждая весьма недвусмысленные желания, и тот сдался:

\- Едем, и поскорее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cs413220.vk.me/v413220977/237b/T9g0WTC6Nac.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

Моей ошибкой было то, что я позволил тебе соблазнить себя, когда был голоден. Я должен был встать и уйти на охоту, но не смог. Не смог остановить тебя, когда ты приветствовал меня этим утром лёгкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями, благодаря обоюдным стараниям ставшими вскоре глубокими и страстными. Ты собственнически закинул на меня свою согнутую в колене ногу и стал поглаживать мои грудь и живот, подбираясь к члену, мгновенно вставшему по стойке «смирно». Твои пальцы пробежались вверх-вниз по всей его длине, а потом сжали основание ствола вместе с яичками, и я чуть не задохнулся от желания немедленно овладеть тобой. Ещё с полминуты я позволял тебе ласкать себя, а потом перекатился, оказавшись сверху. Хорошо, что мы спим без одежды, не нужно было тратить время, чтобы её снимать. Я стал целовать твою шею и грудь, скользя ладонями по бокам вниз, к упругим ягодицам. Слегка размяв их, я начал дразнить пальцами твой анус, и ты тут же стал сам на них насаживаться. Я не мог больше ждать, чуть приподнял твои бёдра и вошёл в тебя одним быстрым рывком. Вскоре ты уже обхватил меня ногами и начал двигалться мне навстречу.

Тепло твоего тела, твои томные вздохи и стоны в сочетании с пожаром в моих венах и всё нарастающим возбуждением… Всё это затуманило мой разум. Синяя жилка, бьющаяся на твоей шее, была так близко к моим губам… Я хотел всего лишь поцеловать твою шею, возможно, слегка прикусив кожу, но хищник внутри меня испытывал голод, и единственным, что могло утолить его, был багровый фонтан из разорванной вены. Так легко и естественно было пробить клыками тонкую кожу над веной и присосаться к ранке, глотая живительную рубиновую влагу глубокого, бархатного вкуса. Я хотел завладеть всем тобой. Пока я, кончая, толкался в твоё податливое тело, хищник внутри меня никак не мог насытиться твоей кровью, впав в эйфорию от её пьянящего пряного букета, от силы и лёгкости, которыми наливалось тело с каждым новым глотком. Ты понимал, что происходит, но даже не вскрикнул, не стал протестовать. В твоих глазах застыл восторг. Он оставался в них даже тогда, когда они стали покрываться предсмертной поволокой, а лицо стало синевато-бледным. Только в этот момент я понял, что натворил, и заставил себя остановиться. Я вышел из тебя и пощупал твой пульс. Тонкой нитью, готовой оборваться в любой момент, в тебе ещё теплилась жизнь, и я сделал единственно возможное, чтобы спасти тебя – прокусил вену на своём запястье и поднёс его к твоим губам, приоткрыв твой рот пальцем. Когда он наполнился кровью, ты рефлекторно глотнул, после чего взгляд твоих глаз остановился, и ты перестал дышать. Я испытал облегчение, оттого, что ты не умрёшь, но горевал о том, что ты станешь вампиром, как и я. Я понимал, что это не конец, что через несколько часов ты восстанешь, но всё же мне было до слёз жаль твоей человечности, твоей доброты и непосредственности. Кто знает, в какую сторону ты изменишься после обращения?

Уложив тебя поудобнее и укрыв одеялом (одно из редких проявлений дурацкой сентиментальности), я озаботился поисками защитного кольца, которое позволило бы тебе выходить из дому днём, не рискуя сгореть заживо. Почему-то украшения с лазуритом в ювелирных магазинах нынче стали редкостью. Вероятно, сразу же после поступления в продажу их скупают вампиры, а то, что продаётся на eBay, является дешёвой подделкой и годится разве что на сувениры для фанатов «Дневников вампира». В своё время я проверил это на собственной шкуре, выйдя на солнечный свет в купленной через интернет подделке. Чуть не превратился в шашлык. Твоё кольцо должно быть не только защитным талисманом, но ещё и символом того, что отныне нас связывает, поэтому остаток дня я носился по ювелирным магазинам, выбирая не просто кольцо с лазуритом, а украшение, которое будет достойно тебя.

Когда я вернулся домой с заветной коробочкой в кармане, ты, полностью одетый, уже разгуливал по квартире. Ты выглядел помолодевшим, похоже, смерть тебе к лицу.

\- Прости, я не хотел превращать тебя… – начал я, но ты прервал меня, произнося с мягкой улыбкой, которую ничуть не портили небольшие аккуратные клыки:

\- Не кори себя, ведь это должно было рано или поздно случиться. Или ты предпочёл бы похоронить меня? – я покачал головой. – Так зачем было ждать? Зачем мучить себя и меня? Ведь это было для меня единственной возможностью стать не таким, как все, стать таким, как ты. Это же здорово! 

\- Что здорово? Быть мёртвым, бояться солнечного света и убивать людей? – иногда твой оптимизм начинал меня раздражать.

\- Нет, теперь я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым. Я стал намного лучше видеть и слышать, а запахи, Боже мой, я и представить раньше не мог всей этой симфонии ароматов! Тело стало сильным, а рефлексы – как у Супермена! Я чувствую себя прекрасно, потому что впервые за много лет у меня ничего не болит. У меня такое ощущение, что до этого я спал, а сейчас проснулся. Дом, работа, магазины, семья, телевизор… Разве это жизнь? А сейчас всё иначе, и это – настоящая жизнь, она намного интереснее прежней, пусть и опаснее. Лучше жить так, чем прозябать без тебя.

\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь после своей первой охоты, - не разделил я твоего энтузиазма.

\- Можно ведь не убивать. По крайней мере, я буду стараться, - за долю секунды ты переместился и оказываешься рядом со мной, глядя мне в глаза. - Это было так приятно, когда ты пил из меня, - выражение твоего лица стало мечтательным. – Я постараюсь, чтобы и моим жертвам было так же приятно, – ты потянулся ко мне и прикоснулся своими губами к моим. 

Поцелуи были такими сладкими… Своими новыми клыками ты случайно прокусил мою губу, но это лишь усилило наслаждение. Я понимал, насколько силён сейчас твой голод, поэтому с сожалением вынужден был отстраниться. Я достал из кармана пальто коробочку с кольцом и, открыв, протянул её тебе.

\- Как мило. А разве ты не должен был при этом стать на одно колено? – шутливым тоном поинтересовался ты, и я прыснул.

\- Это кольцо защитит тебя от солнечного света, поэтому ты должен носить его постоянно. Я не собирался делать тебе предложения, - я на секунду задумался. – Или я должен был это сделать? 

Может быть, ты ожидал от меня этого, а я снова сглупил, как тогда у Анжело, и оттолкнул тебя своим ответом, испугавшись того, что начинаю чувствовать влечение к тебе? Я не хотел тогда терять свою независимость, планируя всегда оставаться холодным и бесстрастным, потому что так было проще. Внезапно я почувствовал себя идиотом. Теперь начал хохотать ты.

\- Видел бы ты сейчас выражение своего лица, великий и ужасный вампир… Зачем нам с тобой все эти глупые формальности? Мы же не романтически настроенные юные девицы, – ты надел на палец кольцо и погладил меня рукой по спине. – Расслабься.

\- Ты точно этого не хочешь? – я должен был убедиться, что ты не обиделся на меня, потому что вскоре, когда к тебе вернётся стёртая мной память, у тебя появится новый повод для обиды.

\- Больше всего сейчас я хочу крови, - ты поцеловал меня в шею и неожиданно сильно кусанул её. Похоже, мне не понадобится учить тебя, как правильно делать это. Выпив несколько глотков моей крови, ты разочарованно вздохнул. – Не то.

\- Конечно. Для завершения трансформации тебе нужна человеческая кровь. Идём на охоту, пока ты не сожрал миссис Хадсон.

\- Не представляю, как я, взрослый цивилизованный человек, буду бросаться на людей и кусать их, - до тебя, наконец, дошло, кем тебе придётся сегодня ужинать, а ведь как пытался вначале хорохориться…

\- Ты больше не человек, а вампир, твои инстинкты помогут тебе, - напоминил я. – Всё очень просто: кусаешь, пьёшь, стираешь память.

\- А как её стирать? – поинтересовался ты, надевая куртку.

\- Просто смотришь человеку в глаза и говоришь, что именно он должен забыть, - я бросил на диван пустую красную коробочку и направился к двери.

\- Снова уходите на ночь глядя? – высунулся из приоткрывшейся двери на первом этаже двери любопытный нос нашей домовладелицы, которая теперь всё время бросает на нас восхищённые взгляды и разве что не облизывается. Ну, конечно, она не могла не слышать наших ночных стонов. Наверное, и мёртвый услышал бы. – Шерлок, куда это годится? Доктор Ватсон стал таким же бледным, как и ты, с этим вашим распорядком дня, вернее ночи. Вы их, вообще, в последнее время перепутали.

\- Миссис Хадсон, у нас всё в порядке. Мы оба вполне здоровы, - ты улыбнулся ей, стараясь не показывать клыков, и взялся за ручку двери. 

Пожилая леди заметила новенькое кольцо на твоём пальце и расплылась в улыбке:

\- Поздравляю! Я так и знала, что вы когда-нибудь поженитесь. Значит, ты врал мне тогда, Джон, что собираешься жениться на женщине, - у тебя на лице появилось недоумение.

\- Миссис Хадсон, вам не кажется, что вы вмешиваетесь в наши личные дела? – произнёс я ледяным тоном, чтобы она не вздумала развивать эту тему, и подтолкнул тебя к двери. Теперь нам предстоит выполнить манёвр для ухода от слежки.

 

Поскольку я не уверен, сможешь ли ты вовремя остановиться, мы охотимся в Брикстоне, трущобном районе на юго-западе столицы, куда крайне нежелательно соваться туристам и зажиточным лондонцам. Здесь находится, в основном, некачественное дешёвое жильё, где живут безработные выходцы из стран Азии и Африки, в этом районе немало заброшенных домов. Пустые дома используются местными чернокожими жителями в качестве клубов, где играют в азартные игры и пьют, или наркопритонов. Мы просто прогуливаемся по Мэйолл-роуд и ждём наших «клиентов», тех, кто сам нарвётся. Ждать приходится недолго, вскоре за нами увязывается пара подозрительных субъектов в мешковатых куртках с поднятыми капюшонами, практически полностью скрывающими их лица. Пасут нас, ждут, когда мы свернем в какой-нибудь глухой переулок, не рассчитывая на серьёзное сопротивление. Раздаётся звонок мобильного. Вытаскиваю из кармана телефон и смотрю на экран. Это Майкрофт, как всегда не вовремя, жаждет братского общения. Я отклоняю звонок. Сейчас мне будет не до разговоров. Как-нибудь в другой раз, братец. Звонок служит своеобразным сигналом для наших преследователей: один из них тычет мне в спину пистолетом, а другой в это время приближается к тебе с ножом в руке.

\- Эй, красавчик, гони свою мобилу и часы и вали отсюда, если хочешь остаться цел, - говорит тот, что с пистолетом.

Ударом ноги я выбиваю оружие из руки этого дебила, хватаю его за шею и притягиваю к себе.

\- Не на того напал, придурок, - почти ласково говорю я перед тем, как погрузить клыки в его плоть. 

Честно говоря, иногда даже противно грызть таких вот моральных уродов. Я не слишком-то голоден, да и его кровь по сравнению с твоей – это всё равно, что дешёвое пойло из супермаркета по сравнению с выдержанным коллекционным вином. Поэтому я отпиваю совсем немного и внушаю невысокому темнокожему парню забыть об этом происшествии и потерять сознание, затем отбрасываю в сторону его бесчувственную тушку.

Пока я пил кровь, молниеносным движением руки ты успел выбить нож у напавшего на тебя, выполнить захват за шею и болевой приём, ударив ногой по его коленной чашечке. Мило улыбаясь, ты прислонил его к стене и прокусил яремную вену на его шее. Ты пил хлещущую из раны кровь, пока незадачливый грабитель не потерял сознание, затем отпустил его, и обмякшее тело тряпичной куклой сползло на заплёванный асфальт. Этот был белым. Я слышал, что его сердце всё ещё бьётся. Неплохо для первого раза. Не каждый вампир в состоянии оставить в живых своего первого донора. Всё же я решил высказать своё опасение:

\- Ты сломал ему руку.

\- Нет, всего лишь слегка вывихнул, - говоришь ты, присев на корточки и прощупывая злополучную конечность.

Ты резко дёргаешь руку. От боли «пациент» приходит в себя, ты смотришь в его глаза, зрачки которых расширены настолько, что почти закрывают собой всю радужку (я знаю, что это значит – «клиент» под наркотиком), и говоришь:

\- Агрессивность - нехорошо. Иди домой и забудь то, что произошло с тобой этой ночью, - тот кивает головой, инстинктивно стремясь вжаться в стену. Видимо, окровавленное лицо Джона не внушает ему доверия. 

\- Джон, вытри кровь, - я протягиваю тебе платок, - идём к метро, такси мы вряд ли здесь поймаем.

Ты вытираешь кровь вокруг рта и, возвращая платок, как-то странно на меня смотришь. Мы молча идём к метро. Ох, не нравится мне твоё выражение лица. Как вскоре выясняется, не зря. Ты вдруг резко останавливаешься и говоришь прокурорским тоном:

\- Ты стёр мне память о Мэри! Ты знал, что после обращения память вернётся, поэтому и не хотел превращать меня! 

\- Нет, Джон, на самом деле всё не так… - пытаюсь возразить я, но ты не хочешь меня слушать.

\- Я впустил тебя в свой дом, надеясь, что ты поможешь мне найти Мэри, а ты вместо этого заставил меня забыть её и уйти с тобой. Ты повлиял на меня, заставив переспать с тобой, – ты снова заводишь старую заезженную пластинку. Вот уж не думал, что после всего ты начнёшь сожалеть о потере своей «натуральности»…

Чёрт! Если с первым обвинением нельзя было поспорить, то второе было беспочвенным, и я не мог не возмутиться:

\- Я только помог тебе избавиться от влияния Мэри и решиться признать свои истинные чувства. Она была для тебя всего лишь заменой, спасением от одиночества и пустоты в твоей душе. Если бы Мэри не приворожила тебя, тебе и в голову не пришло бы жениться на ней. Твоя Мэри – ведьма, и она ничуть не лучше меня, она тоже влияла на тебя.

\- Ну, конечно, великий знаток людских душ, ты решил, что без тебя я не смогу разобраться, и помог мне в своей обычной манере! – орёшь на меня ты. - Кем бы ни была Мэри, я должен немедленно её найти и объясниться, а ты мне в этом поможешь.

\- Зачем? Чтобы она всадила тебе в сердце осиновый кол, поняв, в кого ты превратился? – ну да, для полного счастья мне не хватает сейчас как раз поисков этой ведьмы.

\- Тебе наплевать на Мэри и на мои чувства, ты действуешь исключительно в своих эгоистичных интересах! Знаешь что, Шерлок? Иди в ад! Я сам её найду, - ты отворачиваешься от меня и быстрым шагом идёшь прочь.

\- Джон, постой, - я не могу позволить, чтобы ты вот так ушёл, догоняю тебя и, хватая руками за плечи, разворачиваю лицом к себе. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.

\- Я не хочу тебя видеть! - ты настолько сильно толкаешь меня в грудь, что я отлетаю и ударяюсь спиной о размалёванную кирпичную стену. – Не ходи за мной, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь!

Ты уходишь, и я ничего не могу сейчас с этим поделать. Я ведь знал, что поступаю неправильно, знал, что рано или поздно ты вспомнишь о Мэри, и этого разговора будет не избежать. Знал, но продолжал умалчивать о своём неблаговидном поступке. Боялся поговорить, объяснить, боялся, что ты рассердишься и уйдёшь… Но это всё равно произошло. Хочется завыть на луну от боли и ощущения своей беспомощности, но вместо этого я отряхиваю испачканное пальто и направляюсь домой. Я должен сохранять человеческий облик и ждать, что, успокоившись, ты всё поймёшь и вернёшься. 

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. За последние две недели я привык, что рядом со мной всегда был ты. А сегодня ночью мне придётся вернуться в пустую квартиру, где меня никто не ждёт. Однако, как выяснилось позднее, я заблуждался насчёт последнего. Придя домой, я увидел, что там меня уже ждал гость…


	9. Chapter 9

Уже подходя к дому, я знал, что там меня ждёт гость, и что гость этот не был человеком. Вампиры могут чувствовать силу, заключённую в себе подобных, за исключением, естественно, тех случаев, когда старший и более сильный вампир как бы экранирует свою ауру, не позволяя обнаружить себя. Генрих был примерно на пятьдесят лет старше меня, но он не стал закрываться, демонстрируя, что пришёл ко мне с добрыми намерениями. Должно было случиться нечто экстраординарное, чтобы он лично явился ко мне. Я открыл входную дверь и взбежал по лестнице наверх. Генрих сидел в моём кресле в гостиной, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу. Ничто в его облике не могло навести на мысли о вампирах. Он выглядел обычным мужчиной лет сорока. Естественно, что миссис Хадсон пригласила его войти, не подозревая о том, что впускает в свой дом вурдалака. Я слегка наклонил голову, приветствуя своего Создателя:

 

\- Здравствуй, Отец. Что привело тебя в мой дом?

 

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок, а где твой… - он замялся, подбирая подходящее слово. Складывалось впечатление, что он был прекрасно осведомлён о том, что происходило в последнее время между мной и Джоном. - …компаньон?

 

\- Ты пришёл лишь для того, чтобы спросить меня о том, где сейчас находится доктор Ватсон? – из меня ключом бил сарказм.

 

Сегодня с самого утра всё пошло наперекосяк, из-за чего я был слишком расстроен, поэтому позволил себе резкость в ответ на его очевидный намёк. Хотя о чём это я? При моём характере я вполне способен надерзить даже королеве, особенно если нахожусь в плохом настроении, а этой ночью оно было просто отвратительным. И всё это из-за того, что я не смог сдержать своего внутреннего хищника и обратил Джона, а он вспомнил всё и рассердился на меня. Я прекрасно понимал, что зря так сильно беспокоюсь о нём. Наверняка, Джон первым делом пойдёт к себе домой, но не сможет войти в квартиру, потому что некому будет пригласить его. Тогда, выматерившись и некоторое время побродив по улицам, он остынет и обязательно вернётся на Бейкер-стрит.

 

\- Нет, я пришёл предупредить тебя о том, что в Лондоне появился Бессмертный Монах, - проигнорировав мой вызывающий тон, ответил Генрих. - Что-то привлекло его сюда. По достоверным сведениям до недавнего времени он находился в Испании. Уже пропали двое наших, и это не может быть простым совпадением. Советую тебе немедленно съехать с этой квартиры, где тебя слишком легко найти, а лучше - уехать из страны.

 

Пару раз я уже слышал упоминания об этом пресловутом монахе, но считал его существом мифологическим и в высшей степени нарицательным, выдуманным исключительно в качестве страшилки для вампиров. Но если Генрих считает его реальной угрозой, значит, он на самом деле существует. Однако я не собираюсь трусливо прятаться от этого монаха, насколько бессмертным он бы ни был. Я не позволю ему хозяйничать в моём родном городе.

 

\- Что ты знаешь о нём? – для того, чтобы противостоять врагу, нужно знать его сильные и слабые стороны, поэтому я должен получить максимум достоверной информации.

 

\- К сожалению, немногое. Впервые я услышал о нём от своего Отца, затем сам начал собирать информацию о нём. По происхождению он – датчанин. Точный год его рождения неизвестен, но, скорее всего, он появился на свет в середине пятнадцатого века. Кличку «Бессмертный Монах» ему дали уцелевшие парижские вампиры после резни, которую он устроил там в 1611 году.

 

\- Он действительно бессмертен?

 

\- Этого я не знаю. Знаю лишь то, что он гораздо старше всех знакомых мне вампиров, а также то, что он - фанатик, единственной целью которого является истребление нечисти, коей он нас считает. Возможно, постоянно убивая нас, он научился питаться нашей жизненной силой так же, как мы питаемся жизненной силой людей, выпивая её вместе с кровью. Скорее всего, он уже не совсем человек, хотя и не вампир.

 

\- Его можно как-то убить? – меня интересуют практические вопросы, а не чьи-то досужие измышления.

 

\- Возможно, но до сих пор это никому не удавалось. За пять веков борьбы с вампирами он приобрёл огромный опыт. Он знает о нас всё. Библия и осиновый кол соседствуют в его арсенале с автоматической винтовкой с деревянными пулями. Он считает, что цель оправдывает средства, поэтому нередко во время его операций гибнут невинные люди. Прикрываться от него заложником бесполезно. Так что не советую тебе с ним связываться…

 

\- Он действует один?

 

\- В последнее время, нет. Десять лет назад при Интерполе было создано спецподразделение Х, в которое на сегодняшний день входит около сорока человек, – это много, поэтому я не сдерживаюсь и свищу сквозь зубы. – Они, конечно, не так круты, как Бессмертный Монах, но каждый из них имеет духовный сан и натренирован убивать, поэтому не стоит их недооценивать. Думаю, что в Англию с ним приехало не больше десяти человек. В последние два года этим спецподразделением руководит некий полковник Моран.

 

Ну, здравствуйте, старый знакомый, полковник Моран!.. Если вы заодно с Бессмертным монахом, то я, пожалуй, понял, что привело его в Лондон. Он прибыл сюда по мою душу (пардон, по мою бессмертную тушку, души у меня, как считают многие, и при жизни-то не было). От этой мысли я испытываю не страх, а радость. Наконец-то у меня появился достойный противник! Кажется, за последние два года мне надоело использовать людей, как скот. Мне стало скучно чувствовать себя неуязвимым. Только сейчас я осознаю, насколько мне в последнее время не хватало адреналина, который щедро выплёскивался в мою кровь лишь при сильной опасности. Или, быть может, я неосознанно стремлюсь к окончательной гибели?

 

\- Что ещё тебе известно об этом Бессмертном Монахе? Как он выглядит, во что одевается, как предпочитает действовать? - своего врага нужно знать в лицо, я многое смог бы понять, всего лишь взглянув на этого человека.

 

\- Вот, - Генрих протянул мне свой телефон с изображением пожилого русоволосого мужчины на экране. – Фотография была сделана около пяти лет назад, сейчас он может выглядеть иначе. А действует он всегда внезапно и непредсказуемо.

 

С виду Бессмертный Монах был обычным среднестатистическим мужчиной лет пятидесяти пяти с аккуратно подстриженной бородой и намечающимися залысинами по бокам головы, но взгляд его стальных глаз был подобен взгляду удава и выдавал то, что за этой обманчиво безобидной внешностью скрывалось нечто большее, чем человек. Одет он был в неизвестную мне военную форму без знаков отличия. У меня появилось смутное ощущение, что я уже где-то видел это лицо.

 

\- Сбрось мне её через блютуз, - попросил я. Чёрт возьми, если я хоть раз видел этого человека, то обязательно должен вспомнить его.

 

Через несколько секунд мой смартфон брякнул, сообщая о принятом файле.

 

\- Ну, что ж, я свою задачу выполнил – предупредил тебя, - Генрих встал с кресла.

 

\- Что ты будешь делать? – спросил я его, хоть и понимал, что помощи от него в этом деле ждать не приходится.

 

\- Слетаю в Штаты, поживу там некоторое время. Я слишком ценю своё бессмертие, чтобы рисковать им, - он решил поступить, как всегда, рассудительно.

 

\- Каждый из нас имеет право распоряжаться отпущенной ему вечностью по своему усмотрению, - мои губы складываются в усмешку, однако на прощание я пожал ему руку. Что касается меня, то я лучше погибну, чем буду снова прятаться.

 

\- Удачи тебе, - произнёс Генрих, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

 

Он уходит, а я снова смотрю на фотографию Бессмертного Монаха. Затем, не снимая пальто и обуви, падаю на диван и отправляюсь в Чертоги. Там я включаю обратную перемотку всего, что происходило со мной в последнее время. Перед моим мысленным взором мелькают события и люди, сотни разных лиц в ускоренном темпе проносятся мимо, пока вдруг нечто, находящееся на периферии зрения, не привлекает моего внимания. Я заставляю картинку застыть, подобно стоп-кадру, и принимаюсь рассматривать её в деталях.

 

_Я без сил лежу на асфальте в сквере возле храма Святого Иакова младшего, моё тело рвёт на куски невыносимая боль. Мэри Морстен уводит тебя, только что спасённого из огня. Ты не смотришь на меня, и я ничего не могу сейчас с этим поделать, могу лишь с горечью смотреть вам вслед. Ты и ведьма выходите из сквера, и тут я замечаю, что за вами столь же пристально, как и я, наблюдает немолодой мужчина. У него то же лицо, что и у Бессмертного Монаха на фотографии, которую дал мне Генрих._

 

Внезапное озарение возвращает меня в реальность. Наверняка, исчезновение ведьмы – дело рук Бессмертного Монаха. Меня кидает в холодный пот оттого, что я мог ошибаться. Что если их цель не я? Но кто? Мэри? Джон? Срань Господняя! В любом случае Джон сейчас в смертельной опасности, и я должен быть рядом, чтобы защитить его. Он направился к себе домой, значит, и мне туда дорога.

 

Я вскакиваю с дивана и пулей вылетаю из квартиры. Пытаясь поймать такси, отправляю фотографию Бессмертного Монаха своему всеведающему братцу, сопроводив её коротким вопросом: «Знаешь, кто он?». Как только я сажусь в такси и называю адрес, мне звонит Майкрофт.

 

\- Его зовут Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен, - сухо сообщает мне он. – Шерлок, что ты задумал? Я прошу тебя, не связывайся с этим человеком.

 

\- Что ещё ты о нём знаешь? – можно подумать, что я когда-то реагировал на подобные просьбы…

 

\- Он руководит частным научно-исследовательским институтом, один из филиалов которого находится в Лондоне, но, похоже, это – лишь прикрытие. Шерлок, тебе не стоит к нему приближаться, - в его голосе звучит неподдельная тревога. Я думал, что брат не в курсе того, кем я стал, но он так старается сейчас убедить меня держаться подальше от Бессмертного Монаха, что я начинаю подозревать о том, что он давно уже в курсе дела. Или же его связывают с Магнуссеном какие-то дела. Похоже, он чего-то мне не договаривает. Я подумаю об этом позже, а сейчас мне нужно найти Джона.

 

\- Я перезвоню тебе позже, - говорю я и отключаю телефон.


	10. Chapter 10

У Джона нет приглашения в его собственную квартиру, но у меня-то оно есть, поэтому, не обнаружив его возле дома, я не нахожу ничего лучшего, как войти внутрь, и сразу же понимаю, что зря это сделал. Потому что меня уже поджидают. Когда я щёлкаю выключателем у двери, свет не включается, но я ощущаю, что в квартире прячутся как минимум пятеро. Не дав сориентироваться, меня берут на мушку. Кто знает, чем заряжено оружие тех, кто привык охотиться на вампиров?

\- Без глупостей, - негромко говорит человек в инфракрасных очках справа от меня.

\- А то что? – спокойно интересуюсь я, демонстрируя белозубую улыбку, больше похожую на оскал хищника.

\- Не то подстрелим тебя, как твоего дружка, - я не вижу, как ухмыляется этот подонок, но я чувствую это по его самодовольному тону.

\- Что вы сделали с Джоном? Где он? – рычу я, отбросив уже никому не нужные церемонии.

\- Где надо, - нахально отвечает этот вояка, вероятно, он у них у них главный. Он связывается по рации со своим командиром. – Полковник, он у нас.

Сейчас я продемонстрирую ему, насколько самонадеянным было подобное заявление. Делаю молниеносный бросок вправо и ломаю шею этому умнику. Это тебе за Джона. В меня впивается несколько пуль. К счастью, все они обычные, но мне всё равно больно, хоть я и нежить. Значит, им приказано взять меня живым и это обнадёживает. Однако даже эти пули наносят мне некоторый ущерб. Это во что же превратится теперь моя одежда? Кошу глазом на своё стильное пальто. М-да, жалкое зрелище, придётся снова покупать новое. Я очень люблю своё пальто, ведь я так эффектно в нём выгляжу… Поэтому злюсь ещё больше и, определив место, откуда в меня стреляют, вывожу из игры под названием «жизнь» следующего игрока, выстрелив в него из своего «Глока», который продолжаю таскать с собой по старой привычке, несмотря на то, что моё тело теперь является не менее совершенным оружием. В помещение вламываются двое в штатском, и тоже начинают пальбу. В тех, кто стреляет в меня. Это – следящие за мной агенты Майкрофта.

В тот момент, когда я собираюсь вздохнуть с облегчением, видя, что все охотники на вампиров убиты, в квартиру врывается подкрепление - пятеро в военной форме, которые убивают обоих агентов Майка и ранят меня в плечо и в ногу, причём на этот раз уже деревянными пулями. А вот это уже плохо, потому что дерево ослабляет вампиров. Я неловко падаю на колени. Пытаюсь подняться, но некто в военной форме бьёт меня прикладом по затылку, отчего я роняю пистолет и едва не падаю на пол. Это – полковник Моран. Вряд ли есть на свете ещё один человек, ненавидящий меня столь же сильно, как он.

Он вытаскивает из-за пояса кол, приставляет его к моей спине чуть ниже лопатки и шипит:

\- Твоё счастье, что ты нужен Магнуссену живым, иначе я убил бы тебя на месте. Но я ещё успею сделать это. Он обещал отдать тебя мне, после того, как закончит с тобой. Я буду убивать тебя медленно…

Конечно, кто бы сомневался. Эти злодеи спелись ради того, чтобы поймать меня. Моран хочет отомстить мне за смерть Джима. А вот зачем я понадобился Магнуссену? Вряд ли им движет сугубо научный интерес, ведь вампиров на свете достаточно, изучай – не хочу. Не думаю, что полковник осведомлён об истинных планах Магнуссена насчёт меня, так что пытаться узнать у него что-либо об этом бесполезно. Внезапно информативную речь Морана прерывает очередной гость, вломившийся в открытую дверь.

\- Шерлок? Ты цел? – спрашивает этот идиот. Замечательно, чёрт принёс сюда ещё и Лестрейда. Если с ним что-то случится, это будет на моей совести.

\- Грег, уходи, - прошу его, но он не слушает меня и продолжает целиться из своего пистолета в Морана.

Пока внимание охотников на вампиров отвлечено вновь прибывшим, вложив все свои силы в единственный рывок, я выворачиваю руку полковника, держащую кол, притягиваю его к себе и впиваюсь клыками в широкую шею, чувствуя, как меня наполняет пьянящее багряное безумие. Как же сладка бывает кровь врага!.. К тому же, она восстанавливает силы, потраченные на регенерацию после огнестрельных ранений. За это время Грег успевает подстрелить одного из вояк и получить пулю в грудь от другого. Он падает на пол, алое пятно стремительно растекается по куртке. Силы становятся неравными. Против меня трое, а я, хоть и выпил свежей крови, но не могу передвигаться достаточно быстро из-за засевших во мне деревянных пуль. Двое целятся мне в грудь, а третий бормочет какую-то молитву, от которой у меня вновь начинают подкашиваться ноги. Да ещё и Грег серьёзно ранен, у него сильное кровотечение. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он погиб. Кто угодно, только не он. Я поднимаю руки вверх и говорю: 

\- Я добровольно пойду с вами, если вы позволите вызвать ему скорую помощь. Он – человек, и нуждается в срочной медицинской помощи, - самый лучший способ узнать планы врага – это позволить захватить себя в плен. Так я смогу помочь попавшему в их лапы Джону. Кроме того, если я сдамся, они не станут добивать Грега, который виноват лишь в том, что оказался не в то время не в том месте.

Читавший молитву, кивает мне. Среднее время прибытия скорой в Лондоне – весемь минут. Бросаю взгляд на Грега, оценив его состояние, понимаю, что он продержится до её прибытия. Набираю три девятки* и называю адрес, после чего позволяю надеть на себя наручники.

 

Мэри молча терпела все обследования и проводимые над ней эксперименты. Она потихоньку восстанавливалась, но скрывала это от окружающих, копя силы для побега. Её тюремщики обращались с ней не так уж плохо в сравнении с теми зверствами, которые они учиняли над вампирами. Она видела, как издевались над ними в лаборатории, оправдывая происходящее научными исследованиями. Их обливали кислотой, облучали ультрафиолетом, а потом проводили мониторинг процесса восстановления. У них вырезали почки, часть печени, брали спинной мозг. Всё это впоследствии пересаживали человеку-добровольцу. Наблюдая за страданиями вампиров, мисс Морстен усомнилась в усвоенном с детства постулате: упыри - это зло. Олицетворением зла здесь был человек - инициатор всех этих экспериментов. Вот только с каждым днём, с каждым пересаженным ему от вампира органом ё меньше походил на человека  
Прошло около двух недель с тех пор, как она очутилась в этом институте. Однажды ночью в камеру напротив той, в которой её держали, приволокли нового вампира. Мэри сделала то, его не позволяла себе на протяжении всего этого времени – она заплакала, потому что этим вампиром оказался её Джон. Теперь он был порождением тьмы и стал одним из её исконных врагов. Вот только были ли их мучители представителями сил света?.. Двое бравых ребят в военной форме бросили окровавленного Ватсона на пол, закрыли дверь с зарешёченным окошком на ней и ушли.

\- Джон, ты меня слышишь? Джон, что с тобой, ты ранен? – закричала Мэри, как только они удалились на достаточное расстояние. Хоть Джон и был теперь вампиром, она не могла так быстро избавиться от своих чувств к нему, и первым её порывом было попытаться помочь.

\- Мэри, ты тоже здесь? Давно? – послышался в ответ негромкий голос Джона. Он почти не удивился тому, что услышал её голос. Он ведь собирался найти её. Вот и нашёл…

\- Уже две недели. Они схватили меня ночью на улице и привезли сюда. Поэтому я не смогла защитить тебя от этого упыря Шерлока, и он сделал тебя таким же, как он, - Мэри громко шмыгнула носом.

\- Прости, что не нашёл тебя раньше, - Джон чувствовал себя виноватым перед Мэри, кем бы она ни была. Он не мог сказать ей сейчас, что больше не хочет на ней жениться. Вместо этого он озвучил свою обиду на Шерлока. - Я просил его помочь найти тебя, а он вместо этого стёр мне память, чтобы я не вспоминал о тебе, и забрал к себе. Возможно, он, как и ты, хотел защитить меня от этих… кстати, ты знаешь, кто они?

\- Не знаю, - она, и вправду, не знала, кто держал их в этом странном институте, больше похожем на концлагерь. - Джон, тот кулон, который я тебе подарила, сейчас с тобой?

\- Нет. Прости, я не знаю, где он, - признался Джон. Он хотел поискать подарок Мэри в их квартире, но не успел, поскольку попал в засаду.

\- Это – волшебный амулет, вернее его половинка. Если бы я могла получить его назад, то вылечила бы тебя и, возможно, мы могли бы сбежать, - Мэри тяжело вздохнула.

\- Если бы у меня было что-то наподобие пинцета, я смог бы вытащить пули из ноги, что позволило бы мне регенерировать, судя по тому, что я читал или смотрел о вампирах.

\- Джон, у меня есть заколки для волос. Возможно, они подойдут. Ты сможешь подползти и подобрать их с пола, если я их тебе брошу?

\- Я-то смогу. А вот сможешь ли ты попасть в окошко? – усомнился Ватсон.

\- Сейчас увидишь, - мисс Морстен сняла со своей головы похожую на небольшой пинцет заколку и бросила её в сторону зарешеченного окошка камеры Джона, немного скорректировав траекторию движения с помощью телекинеза. Чуть слышно звякнув, вещица упала на пол камеры напротив. – Одной хватит?

\- Вполне. Спасибо, - ответил он после непродолжительной паузы, в течение которой подполз к заколке. 

Подняв её с пола, Джон переполз к стене камеры и сел, привалившись к ней спиной. Рыча и матерясь, борясь с предательской дрожью пальцев, Ватсон принялся выковыривать из раны первую пулю. Она оказалась деревянной. Дав себе немного отдышаться, он принялся извлекать следующую. Пусть Мэри и была ведьмой, как утверждал Шерлок, но она не была злой ведьмой. В этом Джон был уверен, и никому не удастся переубедить его в этом. Двое вампиров, молодые парни, сплошь покрытые ожогами, с интересом наблюдали за его действиями из дальнего угла камеры.

 

*999 – телефон службы спасения в Великобритании

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *999 – телефон службы спасения в Великобритании  
> http://img27.olx.ua/images_slandocomua/101777439_2_644x461_zakolki-dlya-volos-fotografii.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

К моему превеликому удивлению меня везут не на окраину Лондона, а в Сити. Вот это – да! Бессмертный Монах обосновался в Лондоне с большим размахом. Мы входим в холл небоскрёба из стекла и металла с надписью Global CM news на фасаде. Сопровождающие подводят меня к лифту. Один из них достаёт из кармана ключ-карту и подносит её к считывающему устройству справа от двери. Через несколько секунд двери открываются, и меня вталкивают в кабину лифта. Я делаю вид, что споткнулся на пороге и заваливаюсь на того, в чьих руках только что была карта. Не очень-то удобно шарить в чужих карманах скованными руками, но в этом есть свой плюс: никто не заподозрит меня в попытке кражи. Есть! Карточка у меня. Прячу её в рукав.

На 32-м этаже лифт останавливается, и я получаю пинок под зад, чтобы не мешкал. Меня ведут по лабиринту коридоров. Мы проходим через две двери с кодовыми замками, причём на этот раз их открывает своей картой другой сопровождающий. Наконец, мы оказываемся в коридоре, напоминающем тюремный. После того, как металлическая дверь открывается, меня настолько сильно толкают в спину, что я падаю на пол. Дверь за моей спиной с лязгом захлопывается. Подняв глаза, встречаюсь с настороженным взглядом твоих лазоревых глаз.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашиваю я, и ты киваешь.

\- Ты ранен? – чуть прихрамывая, ты приближаешься ко мне и ощупываешь моё плечо.

\- Тебя, я вижу, тоже подстрелили, - заключаю я, увидев дыры от пуль и запёкшуюся кровь на твоих джинсах.

\- Ничего страшного, я уже извлёк из себя все пули, сейчас и твои вытащу, - ты снимаешь с меня пальто и пиджак, расстёгиваешь рубашку и начинаешь сосредоточенно орудовать заколкой для волос в ране.

\- Ты не мог бы быть немного нежнее? - рычу я сквозь зубы. – Не думал, что у тебя имеются садистские наклонности. Твою мать, прямо врач-вредитель какой-то! 

\- Ничего, потерпишь, - шикаешь ты на меня. Похоже, тебе хочется выместить на мне свою обиду. – Может быть, снимешь брюки, чтобы мне было удобнее?

\- Да чем вы там, чёрт возьми, занимаетесь?! - раздаётся сзади голос мисс Морстен, и меня это почему-то не удивляет. Где же ей быть, как ни здесь, раз она исчезла столь внезапно?

\- Оказанием медицинской помощи раненому, - спокойно отвечаешь ты. – Кстати, спасибо за заколку, очень удачная модель, - поковырявшись у меня в бедре, ты достаёшь вторую пулю.

\- Порядок, - бодренько говорю я, ускоряя процесс заживления раны. - Теперь нужно сваливать отсюда.

\- И как ты собираешься это сделать, мистер Конгениальность, умеешь ходить сквозь стены? – язвит Мэри.

Одевшись, я встаю на ноги, подхожу к двери, выглядываю в окошко и произношу, глядя в глаза ведьме:

\- К сожалению, я пока ещё не умею ни ходить сквозь стены, ни растекаться туманом. Я украл одну из карт, которая позволит нам вызвать лифт. Мы сбежим отсюда более тривиальным способом, и ты нам в этом поможешь. 

\- Легко сказать, поможешь… Если бы у Джона была половинка моего амулета… но он её потерял.

\- Не потерял, она у меня, - я вытаскиваю кулон, завёрнутый в носовой платок, и швыряю его Мэри.

\- Эй, погодите! Скоро рассвет, а с нас сняли защитные кольца, - пытаешься возразить ты. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы поджарились?

\- Лучше сгореть на солнце, чем продолжать терпеть их издевательства, - подаёт голос один из парней, судя по акценту, выходец из Западной Европы.

\- Ну же, Мэри, открывай замки. У меня есть прекрасный план… - ведьма начинает раскачивать кулон на цепочке и шептать заклинание, - … осталось только придумать его, - признаюсь я в тот миг, когда двери наших камер открываются.

В этот же момент раздаётся пронзительный вой сирены, но мы всё равно выскакиваем из камер и бросаемся бежать по коридору в ту сторону, откуда нас не так давно привели. Слышен топот ног, бегущих нам навстречу людей. Я командую:

\- Всем делать как я, - и подпрыгиваю, взмывая к потолку. 

Я цепляюсь за решётку вентиляционного люка и повисаю на ней. Удивительно, но даже Мэри умудряется повторить этот трюк. У меня сейчас нет времени думать о том, где она могла научиться подобным вещам, потому что в коридоре под нами уже появляются вооружённые люди. Они ожидают увидеть нас впереди, но мы валимся на них сверху, как снег на голову, и застаём их врасплох. Мэри просто оглушает ударом по затылку мужчину, на которого она упала. Оголодавшие парни впиваются клыками в шеи своих жертв, мы с тобой следуем их примеру. Нам ведь нужно срочно восстановить силы для решающего рывка. Тут уж не до смакования тёплой ароматной крови, я пью её залпом, лишая жизни высокого симпатичного военного (что ж, когда брался за эту работу, он знал о связанном с ней риске). За считанные секунды разделавшись с нападавшими, бежим дальше. Мы вбегаем в фойе, где находится лифт. Кажется, что свобода уже близка. Но именно сейчас по закону подлости навстречу нам из коридора напротив выбегают люди в военной форме. У каждого из них на груди сверкает истинное распятие. Они держатся намного увереннее, их движения быстры и отточены. Я понимаю, что это и есть настоящее подразделение Х. Автоматная очередь прошивает воздух, и ты падаешь на пол.

\- Вот уроды! Снова попали в ногу! – ругаешься ты.

Мне вовсе не улыбается перспектива того, что нас снова нашпигуют деревянными пулями, пока мы будем ждать прибытия лифта. Ненавижу чувствовать себя слабым, беспомощным. Поэтому я хватаю тебя на руки и кричу:

\- Всем назад. Мэри, тут есть другой выход? 

\- Кажется, за лабораторией, в которую нас водили, есть лестница. Лаборанты периодически бегали туда покурить, не выдерживая зрелища наших пыток.

\- Веди нас туда, - мы быстро отступаем, хотя правильнее было бы назвать это бегством.

Снова проходя по тюремному коридору, Мэри сильно бьёт ребром ладони по затылку начинающего приходить в себя солдата, которого она не захотела убивать. Нам так и не удаётся далеко оторваться от наших преследователей, а впереди, в дверном проёме, за которым находится спасительная лестница, нас поджидает он, Бессметрный Монах. Чарльз Магнуссен стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит спокойным, уверенным взглядом удава, гипнотизирующего свою жертву. Я ничего в жизни не боялся, но от этого взгляда у меня пробегает мороз по позвоночнику. Я не могу сейчас бороться с ним, не могу рисковать тобой, ведь ты снова ослаблен их деревянными пулями. Поэтому я, отшвырнув с дороги человека в белом халате, толкаю первую попавшуюся дверь и оказываюсь в лаборатории. Вслед за мной в неё вбегают и остальные члены нашей маленькой компании. Я усаживаю тебя на стул. Мы с Мэри и вампирами на скорую руку громоздим возле двери баррикаду из мебели, понимая, что это вряд ли нас спасёт.

Затем я начинаю метаться по лаборатории в тщетных поисках запасного выхода. Увы, его здесь нет. Но есть аварийный выход – окно. Я безрезультатно пытаюсь разбить одно из окон стулом. Толстое бронированное слекло настолько прочно, что, похоже, выдержало бы даже автоматную очередь. Шум сзади нарастает. Пирамида из мебели у двери обрушивается на пол, и в лабороторию проникает Чарльз Магнуссен. За его спиной маячат люди с автоматами. «Ну, всё, добегались…» - проносится в моей голове. И как я позволил загнать себя в угол?!

\- Шерлок Холмс, советую вам проявить благоразумие и вернуться в свою камеру, - ледяным тоном произносит Бессмертный Монах (сейчас у меня уже не осталось сомнений в том, что он, действительно, бессмертен). – Я не могу пристрелить вас и лишить себя таким образом мощного рычага воздействия на Британское правительство, но что мешает мне убить его? - Магнуссен показывает пальцем в сторону стула, на котором сидишь ты. Он прекрасно понимает, где мои болевые точки.

\- Какие у меня гарантии, что вы оставите его в живых? – спрашиваю я, гордо подняв голову и скрестив с ним взгляд.

\- Никаких, но у вас всё равно нет другого выхода, - самодовольно ухмыляется Магнуссен и слегка кивает головой тем, кто стоит за его спиной.

Это одновременно становится знаком и для нас, потому что я не собираюсь сдаваться без боя, ибо не доверяю этому существу. Я нападаю на Магнуссена, ясно осознавая, что не смогу победить его, но это позволяет немного потянуть время, а оно понадобится Майку, чтобы понять, где я, и начать действовать. Вампиры бросаются на людей в форме, Мэри берёт в руку свой кулон и начинает что-то шептать. Я не успеваю приблизиться к Бессмертному Монаху, потому что меня отбрасывает назад мощной волной силы. Падаю на пол, чувствуя себя слабым, как после тяжёлой болезни. Мэри повышает голос, но я вижу, что она слабеет с каждым словом, и это не удивительно, ведь сейчас она пытается управлять стихией воздуха. Я чувствую, как у меня закладывает уши, и понимаю, что ведьма создаёт возле себя область высокого давления. Я теряюсь в догадках. Похоже, что Магнуссен тоже не понимает, зачем ведьма делает это.

\- Глупая женщина, неужели ты думаешь, что меня можно победить с помощью твоего примитивного волшебства? – произносит он, делая едва уловимое движение рукой, от которого Мэри отлетает к окну.

Раздаётся взрыв, а за ним - звон разбитого стекла, и я понимаю, чего именно добивалась ведьма. Обессиленная, она лежит на полу в груде осколков, из порезов на её лице и руках выступает кровь. Она поворачивает голову к тебе и тихонько шепчет: 

\- Джон, ты должен быть сильным, чтобы суметь сбежать от них. Выпей моей крови.

Ты отрицательно мотаешь головой. Тогда Мэри смотрит мне в глаза и шепчет одними губами:

\- Спаси его.

Я понимаю, что она предлагает мне, своему врагу, выпить её крови, чтобы спасти тебя, и это не укладывается в моей голове. Однако у меня нет времени на раздумья о том, приемлемо это или нет. Мы с тобой можем спастись, выпрыгнув в окно, если только у меня будет достаточно сил, чтобы лететь, иначе мы просто разобьёмся в лепёшку. Поэтому я быстро перемещаюсь к Мэри и кусаю её за шею. Я стараюсь выпить не слишком много, чтобы не убить её, но ты всё равно кричишь: «Шерлок, нет!», глядя на меня расширенными от ужаса глазами.

\- Беги, Шерлок. Я потратила слишком много сил, меня уже не спасти. Позаботься о Джоне, - шепчет мне Мэри, из её левого глаза выкатывается одинокая слеза.

Я понимаю, что мешкать нельзя, поскольку Магнуссен тоже понял, в чём состоял план ведьмы. Я хватаю тебя в охапку и выпрыгиваю в разбитое окно. Земля стремительно несётся нам навстречу, однако через пару секунд мне удаётся замедлить падение и немного спланировать в сторону от центральных улиц. Будет нехорошо, если мы свалимся кому-то на голову. Как бы я ни старался, но посадка оказывается довольно жёсткой. Был бы я человеком, наверняка, сломал бы обе ноги, а, может быть, ещё и позвоночник. Но я вампир, обладающий достаточным запасом прочности, поэтому у меня лишь болят ступни и колени. Едва мои ноги касаются земли, как ты начинаешь вырываться, возмущённо вопя:

\- Шерлок! Как ты мог сделать это с Мэри?! Ты, ты!.. Ты не только укусил её, но и оставил её там умирать!

\- Она сама предложила мне, поскольку ты оказался таким рохлей, что отказался пить её кровь. В данной ситуации это был единственный шанс спасти тебя, и я им воспользовался.

\- Да что ты за человек такой?! – ты бьёшь меня в грудь кулаком, у тебя такое лицо, как будто ты сейчас заплачешь.

\- Ты всё время забываешь, что я давно уже не человек, - произношу я как можно более холодным тоном и осторожно опускаю тебя на асфальт. - Ты можешь сам идти?

\- Смогу, если достану из ноги пулю, - кривишься ты, наступая на больную ногу.

\- Советую поторопиться, если не хочешь сгореть заживо, - я показываю рукой на розовеющий край неба. – Скоро рассвет. Нам нужно успеть добраться до ближайшей станции метро. К тому же, за нами, скорее всего, будут гнаться, - обнимаю тебя, помогая добраться до лавочки.

\- Ты должен был хотя бы попытаться спасти её, а не добивать, - ты возмущённо сопишь и отталкиваешь меня, пытаясь ковылять самостоятельно. Да уж, упрямства тебе не занимать. Как ты не можешь понять, что на первом месте среди моих приоритетов всегда будет твоя безопасность?

 

Чарльз Магнуссен был очень зол. Впервые за много лет он испытывал столь сильную ненависть не к вампиру, а к человеку. Он подошёл к лежавшей на полу ведьме и произнёс:

\- Ты ещё глупее, чем казалась сначала. Спасти вампиров ценой своей жизни… Твой ковен забрал бы твои силы, если узнал бы об этом, но ты потратила их без остатка на эту нежить. Жаль, что я не смогу убить тебя, ты и так скоро умрёшь.

\- Тебе не понять этого, ведь вся твоя долгая жизнь была подчинена ненависти, - Мэри слегка усмехнулась, произнося это.

Затем она вложила все оставшиеся жизненные силы в своё последнее заклинание, произнося уже почти не слушающимся языком: «Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum». Это было заклинание, позволяющее духу Мэри выйти из её тела и овладеть телом находившегося рядом с ней Бессмертного Монаха. Через секунду ведьма уже взирала на мир глазами Чарльза Магнуссена, а на неё снизу вверх с ужасом смотрел умирающий Бессмертный Монах, который не мог издать уже ничего, кроме предсмертного хрипа. Мэри пнула ногой корчащееся в агонии тело, затем, оглянувшись назад, посмотрела на военных, которые ранили деревянными кольями обоих вампиров, и скомандовала:

\- Отведите их назад в камеру.

\- А что с беглецами? Вызвать оперативную группу, чтобы догнать их? – спросил один из мужчин в форме.

\- Не стоит. Скоро рассвет, им всё равно не уйти далеко, - ответила Мэри и вышла в коридор. – Тело ведьмы следует предать огню.

Её новое тело оказалось очень сильным, однако имелся один неприятный и весьма существенный нюанс: Мэри поняла, что она больше не может колдовать. Значит, ей придётся в числе прочего научиться жить без этого. В любом случае, это лучше, чем смерть. Она обратилась к человеку в белом халате, который лишь несколько секунд назад встал с пола и закончил приводить себя в порядок: 

\- Доктор Стэплтон, идёмте в мой кабинет, мне нужно срочно с вами поговорить.

Тот обрадовался и повёл Мэри, не имевшую понятия о том, где находится кабинет Магнуссена, в нужном направлении. Ей нельзя было выдать себя, находясь среди врагов. Необходимо было под благовидным предлогом избавиться от тех, кто имел дело с Бессмертным Монахом, и постараться незаметно улизнуть из этой западни.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Мистер Магнуссен, на связи мистер Майкрофт Холмс, он хочет немедленно с вами поговорить, - произнесла темноволосая девушка, встречая Мэри на пороге просторного офиса. 

\- Хорошо, я поговорю с ним, переключите звонок, - Мэри кивнула секретарше и направилась к чёрному креслу, стоявшему за небольшим столом в центре офиса. Судя по всему, это было рабочее место Магнуссена. – Вам придётся немного подождать, - пресекла она попытку Стэплтона последовать за ней.

Тот недовольно засопел, но всё же вышел в коридор.

Мэри уселась в кресло и потянулась за миниатюрным радиотелефоном, стоявшим на подставке в форме пирамидки. Едва она нажала кнопку ответа, из динамика раздался взволнованный мужской голос:

\- Чарльз, я готов обсудить твои условия, - Мэри замерла, удивившись тому, что эти двое были настолько близко знакомы.

\- Вот и отлично, давно бы так, - произнесла она бесцветным голосом Бессмертного Монаха.

\- Я уже еду в твой офис для личной встречи, - произнёс Майкрофт, и Мэри поняла, что на самом деле он вовсе не собирается идти на уступки, а хочет, проникнув в здание, попытаться освободить своего брата. «Интересно, знает ли он, что Шерлок вампир?» - подумала она.

\- Нет, так не пойдёт, - возразила ведьма. – Лучше давай встретимся на твоей территории, - ей нужно было поскорее выбраться из здания, и это было прекрасным поводом.

\- В таком случае я жду тебя в своём загородном особняке. Кстати, захвати, пожалуйста, с собой моего брата, я знаю, что он у тебя, - елейным тоном проворковал политик.

\- Мне кажется, что ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы торговаться, - вот так его, по носу, пусть немного понервничает. – Я приеду через час, - Мэри положила трубку и дала указания секретарше: - Распорядитесь насчёт машины и пригласите доктора Стэплтона.

Она, конечно, расскажет Майкрофту о том, что его брат на свободе, но не раньше, чем сама окажется в безопасности. А сейчас ей нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы все опасные наработки Магнуссена не попали в дурные руки. Майкрофт – политик, а это значит, что он с лёгкостью может переступить через моральные принципы ради достижения личной или общественной выгоды. В офис вошёл Стэплтон и стал озираться, ища, куда бы ему присесть. Поблизости от рабочего стола Магнуссена не было ни одного стула или кресла. Наверняка, это было сделано преднамеренно, чтобы посетитель чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Из-за этого офис выглядел неуютным, напоминая нечто среднее между больничным холлом и залом ожидания аэропорта.

\- Так о чём вы хотели со мной поговорить? – первым не выдержал затянувшейся паузы Стэплтон.

\- О том, что не доволен результатами исследований и закрываю ваш проект. Вы должны немедленно уничтожить все имеющиеся материалы и ликвидировать подопытных, - Мэри было жаль тех двух вампиров, но Магнуссен в этой ситуации не мог поступить иначе.

\- Но, мистер Магнуссен… - выбитый из колеи Стэплтон ловил ртом воздух.

\- Никаких «но», если не хотите, чтобы и вас ликвидировали, - Мэри произнесла это жёстким, не терпящим возражений тоном, так, как это сказал бы Бессмертный Монах. – Приступайте немедленно, через час все рабочие материалы должны быть уничтожены, - она поднялась с кресла и направилась к выходу.

 

\- Так что ты решил касательно моих условий? – поинтересовалась сидевшая в огромном кресле напротив Майкрофта Мэри, понятия не имея, что было предметом торга этих двух могущественных людей. Тем не менее, она должна была вести себя так, чтобы никто этого не заподозрил.

Узкие губы Холмса искривились в едва заметной улыбке. Он поднял со стола папку с бумагами, взвесил её в руке, затем положил назад и ответил:

\- Я подготовил весь пакет документов, но, прежде чем отдать его, я хотел бы поговорить с глазу на глаз, - Майкрофт махнул рукой своим охранникам, и они направились к дверям.

\- Вам что, особое распоряжение нужно? Выметайтесь! - прикрикнула на «своих» мордоворотов Мэри, и те, нехотя, пошли к выходу.

\- Теперь мы можем поговорить начистоту, - осклабился Майкрофт. – Я не отдам вам эту папку, потому что вы не тот, вернее, не та, за кого себя выдаёте, - произнёс он, наслаждаясь эффектом взорвавшейся бомбы.

\- Что? Как?.. – Мэри настолько растерялась, что даже не стала отпираться.

\- Это элементарно. Чарльз вошёл бы сюда нагло и бесцеремонно. Он уселся бы в кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения, причём развалился бы в нём так, чтобы занять как можно больше места. Вы же были очень напряжены и сели лишь после того, как я вам это предложил, причём, на самый краешек кресла, плотно сжав ноги, так, как обычно сидит женщина, привыкшая носить короткие юбки и опасающаяся, что если она сядет иначе, то из-под юбки будет видно нижнее бельё. Вы смотрели на своих охранников так, как словно они вас стерегли, а не охраняли. Не бойтесь, я вас им не выдам. Только скажите мне, кто вы и что произошло с настоящим Магнуссеном и моим братом Шерлоком.

\- Условия сделки меняются: теперь мне нужна помощь, чтобы избавиться от моей, кхм… охраны и незаметно покинуть страну, - Мэри взяла себя в руки и решила, что раз уж этот проницательный политик раскусил её, то он мог бы ей помочь.

\- Мне кажется, что вы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы торговаться, - ответил ей Майкрофт её же фразой. – Кем бы вы ни были, я уверен, что вы уже позаботились о том, чтобы уничтожить интересующие меня материалы, так что вряд ли сможете предложить мне сколько-нибудь ценную информацию.

\- Разве что, некоторые небезынтересные сведения о вашем брате-вампире, - с вызовом парировала Мэри, понявшая, что ей больше нечего терять. Её дальнейшая судьба была в руках Майкрофта Холмса. Вряд ли кто-либо сможет убить тело Бессмертного Монаха, в котором она находилась, но вот причинить боль… Мэри боялась боли и не выносила неизвестности.

\- Что? Шерлок вампир?! Да как вы смеете?! – Майкрофт вскочил со своего кресла. Он был прекрасно осведомлён о том, какого рода исследования проводил в своём частном институте Чарльз Магнуссен. Он хотел воспользоваться их результатами для создания особого подразделения солдат, обладающих физическими способностями, значительно превосходящими обычные человеческие, для использования их в спецоперациях против террористов. Однако Магнуссен запросил за это непомерно высокую плату – место в палате лордов. Похоже, он вёл какую-то свою игру, и ставки в этой игре были очень высоки.

\- Уж я-то тут, точно, ни при чём, таким он вернулся в Лондон, - возразила Мэри. - Неужели вы не догадывались? Какое досадное упущение… Да, бревна в своём глазу не замечаешь…

Майкрофт лихорадочно прокручивал в памяти события последнего месяца и находил теперь логичное объяснение всем ранее замеченным странностям, всем изменениям в поведении своего младшего брата.

\- Так что вы можете сообщить мне о Шерлоке? – спросил он после того, как в полной мере осознал новые сведения о своём брате и поместил их на специально отведенную для этого виртуальную полочку.

\- Ваш брат вместе со своим… м-м-м… доктором Ватсоном покинул институт. Их не будут преследовать. Скорее всего, в ближайшее время он свяжется с вами. – Раздалась трель мобильного, и Майкрофт потянулся к карману брюк. – А вот и он, лёгок на помине.

\- Не угадали, это Молли Хупер, - хмуро заметил Майкрофт.

\- Кто сказал, что он позвонит сам? – Мэри закинула ногу за ногу и откинулась в кресле, ожидая, когда Холмс закончит разговор. От неё теперь уже ничего не зависело, и она могла, наконец, немного расслабиться.

\- Итак, вернёмся к тому, на чём мы остановились, мисс… - обратился к ней Майкрофт.

\- Морстен, Мэри Морстен, - отрекомендовалась ведьма.

\- Та самая Мэри Морстен, которая должна была выйти замуж за Джона Ватсона, а потом вдруг внезапно исчезла? – уточнил Холмс.

\- Да.

\- А что произошло с Чарльзом Магнуссеном?

\- Он умер.

\- Бессмертный умер? – удивился Майкрофт. - Как вам это удалось? Это ведь ваша работа?

\- Заклинание обмена телами. Он попал в моё умирающее тело.

\- Ведьма оказалась Троянским конём. Так это был не грим?! – воскликнул Майкрофт. - То-то я не верил своим глазам… Не было заметно никаких следов грима или пластики. Внешне вы - идеальная копия Магнуссена, только вот повадки другие. Думаю, что мы могли бы с вами договориться, ваши таланты были бы нам весьма полезны.

\- К сожалению, это тело не обладает колдовской силой, - призналась Мэри, поняв, что ей не удастся дурачить Майкрофта. – Так что вряд ли я смогу быть чем-то вам полезна. 

\- Очень жаль, - Майкрофт был весьма разочарован. Похоже, что его наполеоновские планы потерпели сегодня фиаско.

\- Вы поможете мне покинуть Англию? – забеспокоилась Мэри.

\- Думаю, вы не станете возражать против ликвидации вашей охраны? – Майкрофт вопросительно поднял правую бровь. Мэри кивнула, и он нажал кнопку на селекторе. – Код красный.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Шерлока

Мы ждали Молли на станции Gloucester Road. Какой бы странной не показалась ей моя просьба, она и на этот раз её выполнила. Вручая мне коробочки, в которых лежали кольца с лазуритом, Молли не удержалась от дурацкого вопроса, которым до этого донимала нас миссис Хадсон:

\- Вы что, решили пожениться?

Ты поморщился от этих слов, а я изобразил дежурную улыбку. Вышло фальшиво.

\- Можно позвонить с твоего мобильного? – спросил я, не удостоив её ответом. 

Я, конечно, мог бы снова провернуть трюк с телефоном-автоматом, как и ранним утром, когда нужно было позвонить Молли, но сейчас вокруг было слишком много людей, а мы и так привлекали внимание своим потрёпанным видом. Мне нужно было поговорить с Майкрофтом до того, как он поставит на уши спецназ и полицию. Молли протянула мне свой розовенький телефончик со стразами, и я картинно закатил глаза при виде этой безвкусной вещицы. Она вспыхнула и попыталась отдёрнуть руку, но не успела, потому что её мобильный уже оказался в моих пальцах. Я отстучал номер Майка, и вскоре услышал в трубке его голос:

\- Слушаю.

\- Это я. Со мной всё в порядке.

\- Удивляюсь, что ты всё же решил позвонить и сообщить мне это, - брат старался говорить сухо и официально, но я всё равно понял по его голосу, насколько он был взволнован. Я-то прекрасно знал, что его чёрствость такая же липовая, как и моя. – Шерлок, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты немедленно приехал ко мне домой. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

\- Мы уже говорим с тобой, - мне не хотелось оказаться у него под колпаком, но, похоже, это было далеко не худшим убежищем из всех возможных.

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что дело не только в разговорах, а в том, что я предлагаю безопасное место, в котором тебе стоит отсидеться пару дней, - вынужден был признаться Майк, чтобы заманить меня к себе. 

\- Ну, ладно, если ты пообещаешь не слишком доставать меня душеспасительными беседами, - зная характер Майкрофта и его патологическое стремление держать всё под контролем, я не очень-то рассчитывал, что он выполнит моё условие, но попытаться всё же стоило. 

\- Договорились, не слишком, - привычно схитрил Майк, обнаружив лазейку в моих словах.

\- Со мной будет Джон, можешь проводить разъяснительные беседы с ним, если уж очень приспичит, - сообщил я, памятуя о том, что эти двое каким-то непостижимым образом умудрились найти общий язык.

\- Где ты сейчас? Я пришлю за вами машину.

\- Станция метро Gloucester Road, - сказал я и нажал кнопку завершения звонка. – Спасибо, Молли, можешь возвращаться на работу, теперь меня возьмёт под своё крылышко брат. Сожалею, если побеспокоил вас с бой-френдом своим ранним звонком.

\- Мы расстались три дня назад, - Молли опустила глаза, наполнившиеся слезами, и я в очередной раз почувствовал себя слоном в посудной лавке.

Конец POV Шерлока

 

Мэри, одетая в белый банный халат, стояла перед запотевшим зеркалом в роскошной ванной, примыкавшей к предоставленной ей Майкрофтом гостевой комнате. Случалось, что она красила волосы в другой цвет или делала новую стрижку, и после этого долго, порой около месяца, не могла привыкнуть к своей изменившейся внешности. Сейчас всё было гораздо хуже. Изображение в зеркале не только было отражением чужого облика, но ещё и пугало её настолько, что хотелось сбежать. Но от себя не убежишь, вернее из себя… Сколько же понадобится времени, прежде чем она сможет отождествить этого немолодого мужчину с пронзительным взглядом и испещрённым шрамами телом с собой, и сможет ли вообще? Она потрогала вросший в плоть старинный серебряный крест. Сомнительно, чтобы от него можно было избавиться хирургическим путём. Возможно, именно этот артефакт и был причиной бессмертия Чарльза, и, лишившись его, она умрёт. Рисковать только что отвоёванной жизнью не хотелось.

Мэри было предельно ясно, что она не сможет самостоятельно выбраться из этого тела, поскольку оно не обладало колдовскими способностями. Если она хочет сменить тело Магнуссена на подходящее женское, ей понадобится помощь другой ведьмы. Однако вряд ли ей удастся найти ведьму, которая согласилась бы помочь спутавшейся с вампирами отступнице. Да и не сможет Мэри обречь ни в чём ни повинную женщину на заточение в мужском теле, разве что… Разве что найдётся женщина, чувствующая себя мужчиной и желающая сменить пол. Мэри подумала, что вполне возможно разыскать такую женщину через интернет, и, найдя вдвоём с ней достаточно сильную ведьму, уговорить ту прочесть над ними заклинание обмена телами. Однако затевать всю эту канитель имело смысл лишь в том случае, если Джон всё ещё любит её. А в этом она сомневалась с каждым часом всё сильнее.

Мэри протёрла поверхность зеркала и вгляделась в своё отражение. Как бы то ни было, ей придётся привыкнуть к этой внешности то ли на время, то ли навсегда. Придётся научиться бриться и пользоваться некоторыми непривычными ей… органами. Она решила, что первым делом избавится от этой дурацкой бородки, но чуть позже, а сейчас она всего лишь причесала волосы, слегка подсушив их феном. Выйдя из ванной, она надела костюм. Мэри не знала, сколько времени пробудет здесь, прежде чем Майкрофт отправит её на континент под новым именем. Он посоветовал ей позвонить в офис Магнуссена и дать указание, чтобы вся команда Бессмертного Монаха срочно вернулась в их штаб-квартиру в Малаге, даже подсказал, как зовут секретаршу, имени которой Мэри не знала. Она выполнила то, что он ей посоветовал, но всё же опасалась пока покидать его дом, однако можно было совершить прогулку, и не выходя из него. Мэри вышла в коридор и спустилась вниз.

 

Джон впервые увидел жилище Майкрофта Холмса. До этого они встречались где угодно, но только не в этом особняке, больше похожем на небольшой замок викторианских времён. Выстроенное из тёмно-серого диабаза здание было выдержано в классическом стиле. Небольшие каменные башенки, напоминающие шахматные фигуры, оживляли излишне строгий вид особняка. Высокие, чуть ли не во весь фасад шириной, окна пропускали в помещение потоки солнечного света. У массивной дубовой входной двери висело современное переговорное устройство с видеокамерой. Шерлок скорчил ей рожицу, будучи уверенным в том, что брат наблюдает за передаваемым с неё изображением. Их впустили внутрь и провели в отведенные им соседние комнаты на втором этаже правого крыла здания. Едва Шерлок привёл себя в порядок, как его позвали в гостиную переговорить с братом.

Приняв душ и переодевшись в предусмотрительно подготовленную для него одежду, идеально подходящую по размеру, Джон решил осмотреть жилище Майкрофта. Особый интерес для него представляла галерея на первом этаже правого крыла, где, по словам пожилого слуги, находился зимний сад. 

Этот сад оказался чудесным местечком, где в громадных кадках росли финиковые пальмы, фикусы, монстеры и даже редкие австралийские араукарии, стены и часть потолка были увиты фикусом-репенсом. В центре посреди зарослей экзотических растений бил небольшой фонтанчик, рядом с которым стояли уменьшенные копии знаменитых статуй античности. Здесь были выполненные из прекрасного белого мрамора Аполлон Бельведерский, купающаяся Афродита и Урания. Погуляв немного и подивившись изысканному вкусу Майкрофта, Джон решил вернуться в свою комнату, однако стоило ему направиться к выходу, как дверь открылась, и навстречу ему шагнул Чарльз Магнуссен. Ватсон растерялся. Он был не из пугливых, но сейчас ему стало страшно. Мозг отказывался принять тот факт, что Майкрофт мог их предать, но чем, кроме предательства можно было объяснить факт нахождения в одном доме с ними их заклятого врага?

 

POV Шерлока

\- … и почему я узнаю о том, что ты вампир от постороннего человека?! Почему ты не удосужился сам рассказать мне об этом?! – распинается Майк, и я чувствую себя учеником средней школы, которого как минимум оставили на второй год. У него просто талант заставлять окружающих почувствовать себя ничтожествами.

\- Потому что хотел защитить…

\- О, да! Тебе прекрасно удалось «защитить» следивших за тобой агентов и инспектора Лестрейда…

\- Это сарказм? Кстати, как себя чувствует Грег? Он должен был выжить, скорая наверняка успела вовремя приехать.

\- Его прооперировали, состояние стабильное, - слегка смягчается брат.

\- Ты сердишься на меня из-за того, что он пострадал? Но ведь ты сам отправил его следить за мной, так что в случившемся есть и твоя вина, - напоминаю я.

\- Я не стал бы давать ему подобного поручения, если бы ты объяснил свои внезапные исчезновения. Я просил тебя держаться подальше от Магнуссена, но ты не послушал меня. Тебя угораздило попасть в его институт, и теперь я могу распрощаться со своими планами. Шерлок, я два года подбирался к Магнуссену, чтобы заполучить результаты его исследований, а теперь мне их не видать, как собственных ушей без зеркала! Ну какого чёрта ты с ним не поделил, почему оказался на его пути?!

\- В его руки попал Джон, я должен был его освободить, - тебе стоило немного пошевелить извилинами, любезный братец, и понять, что я не стал бы делать этого без веской причины.

\- Зачем ему мог понадобиться этот?.. Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что… О, Господи, ты что, обратил его в вампира?! Кого ещё ты успел обратить? - как же меня порой бесит менторский тон Майка! Мне это осточертело, я больше не намерен выслушивать его нотации.

\- Больше никого, но это поправимо, - вскакиваю с кресла, и, за долю секунды оказавшись рядом с братом, громко лязгаю зубами возле его уха.

Надо отдать должное, Майкрофт даже не вздрогнул, увидев мои клыки в непосредственной близости от своей шеи. Интересно, он настолько уверен во мне или в себе? Как бы то ни было, сегодня я уже сыт по горло его нотациями и не собираюсь это выяснять. Так же быстро, как оказался рядом с братом, я выскакиваю из гостиной в коридор и возвращаюсь к себе. Поднявшись на второй этаж, и не обнаружив тебя в твоей комнате, я звоню в колокольчик и спрашиваю у явившегося на зов слуги:

\- Тобиас, вы не знаете, где доктор Ватсон?

\- Мистер Холмс, он отправился погулять в зимний сад, - сообщает тот.

\- Спасибо, - я спускаюсь вниз, сочтя, что мне сейчас тоже не помешает прогуляться в этом прекрасном месте, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Я открываю дверь, ведущую в сад, и замираю на месте, увидев, как Чарльз Магнуссен зажал у стены и взасос целует тебя, и ты отвечаешь ему. Ничего не понимаю. Что за игры ведёт с нами Майк? Как оказался здесь Бессмертный Монах и почему ты даже не пытаешься сопротивляться? Наоборот, ты нежно гладишь по волосам это чудовище. Неужели ты до сих пор не смог простить меня за то небольшое вмешательство в твою память? Неужели настолько хочешь насолить мне за это, что готов целоваться с нашим злейшим врагом? Я не в силах продолжать на это смотреть. Я разворачиваюсь и бегу. Прочь из этого дома, подальше от снисходительной заботы моего брата и твоей измены.

\- Шерлок, остановись! Позволь мне объяснить. Всё не так, как тебе кажется, - кричишь ты мне вслед, но я не хочу сейчас слушать твои лживые речи. Я всё равно не смогу понять, что вынудило тебя сделать это. Как же у меня сейчас гадко на душе!.. Ничего, у меня есть свой метод борьбы с отвратительным настроением…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cs620926.vk.me/v620926630/b283/_dPVw7wYihA.jpg  
> http://serg-klymenko.narod.ru/Other_World/Photo/Ukraine.Crimea/IMG_0408-0410.jpg  
> http://wetravelers.ru/files/2011/krim/img_5396.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

Мэри не ожидала увидеть здесь Джона, но обрадовалась ему, правда, лишь в первый момент. Затем, заметив ужас на его лице, поняла, что он видит в ней Магнуссена, и огорчилась. Джон боялся её, забыв о том, что он был вампиром – опаснейшим существом, которого следовало бояться обычным людям. Ей захотелось рассказать ему, что это – она, что она не умерла. Однако стоило ей двинуться навстречу Джону, как он попятился и наткнулся спиной на стену. Он показался ей сейчас похожим на маленького испуганного ребёнка. Почему бы ей не поиграть с этим ребёнком? Раньше Мэри никогда не делала ничего подобного, позволяя своим мужчинам лидировать в отношениях, но сейчас она ощущала себя иначе и захотела воспользоваться преимуществами своего нового положения. Она подошла к Джону вплотную и упёрлась руками о стену по обе стороны от него. Мэри смотрела сверху вниз на своего Джона, упиваясь его растерянностью. Она медленно приблизилась к его лицу и прижалась своими губами к его губам.

Пока Джон думал, позволительно ли в доме Майкрофта Холмса напасть на Магнуссена, тот направился к нему. Джон инстинктивно отступил и наткнулся спиной на увитую растениями стену. Магнуссен подошёл к нему вплотную и упёрся о неё руками, нависая над ним. Затем Бессмертный Монах сделал нечто крайне неординарное – он наклонился и поцеловал Джона в губы. Ватсон настолько опешил, что даже не стал сопротивляться, несмотря на то, что происходящее было крайне неправильным… 

\- Джонни, я вижу, что тебе нравится целоваться с мужчинами. Если так, то я, пожалуй, останусь в этом теле, - шепнула ему на ухо голосом Чарльза Магнуссена Мэри, прекратив терзать его губы. 

\- Какого чёрта! Мне не нравится! Вернее, нравится, но не с тобой, - Джон, наконец-то отмер и попытался высвободиться.

\- А раньше тебе нравилось целоваться со мной, и не только целоваться… - разочарованно протянула Мэри. - Не может быть, чтобы ты настолько хорошо притворялся.

\- Я никогда не целовался с тобой! – возмутился Ватсон.

\- Ага, и ты не жил со мной на протяжении всего прошлого года, - Мэри рассмеялась, потому что Джон оказался таким тугодумом.

\- Я… я… Боже! Какой же я идиот! Мэри? Каким образом это произошло? Я думал, что ты погибла.

\- Я умирала, но мне хватило сил на то, чтобы прочесть последнее заклинание – заклинание обмена телами, и вместо меня умер Магнуссен.

\- То есть ты не можешь вернуться назад?

Мэри кивнула.

\- Бедная моя девочка, представляю, насколько тебе сейчас тяжело, - Джон обнял её, чтобы утешить, и поцеловал. Он должен был признаться ей, что любит Шерлока и хочет провести вечность с ним, но в данный момент не мог этого сделать. Ведь ей и без того было сейчас очень плохо, она так нуждалась в поддержке близкого человека… Ну и что с того, что она была могущественной ведьмой, заключённой в тело сильного мужчины, в душе-то она по-прежнему оставалась слабой ранимой женщиной. Поэтому Джон поцеловал свою несостоявшуюся невесту и погладил её по волосам. – Всё будет хорошо, всё образуется. Самое главное – ты жива. 

Они стояли так несколько секунд, пока Джона не вывел из задумчивости звук хлопнувшей двери. Он вырвался из объятий Мэри, выскочил в коридор, и увидел убегавшего Шерлока. Ватсон понял, что тот всё видел, и представил, как это могло быть истолковано. Он кинулся догонять Шерлока, стал звать его по имени, но всё оказалось напрасным. Когда Джон выбежал из дома, того и след простыл. Ватсон был новообращённым вампиром, поэтому ещё не умел в полной мере пользоваться своими новыми способностями, а о некоторых из них он даже не подозревал. Но даже если он и попытался бы ими воспользоваться, это ничего не дало бы, поскольку Шерлок закрылся от него.

Погнавшись за Холмсом, Джон бросил Мэри, и теперь она, наверняка, на него за это обиделась. Вздохнув, он понял, что сначала должен вернуться в дом и поговорить с ней. Войдя в зимний сад, он увидел странное зрелище - немолодой мужчина стоял у окна и захлёбывался рыданиями. Джон попытался обнять его за плечи, но Мэри стряхнула его руку:

\- Уйди, Джон, иди к нему, ведь ты любишь и всегда любил только его, а не меня. Со мной тебе было всего лишь удобно.

\- Ты права, я люблю его, - признался Ватсон. - Но и ты мне не безразлична.

\- «Не безразлична» – это совсем не то, что хочет услышать любящая тебя женщина! Мне не нужна твоя жалость, оставь меня! Неужели не видишь, что от твоего присутствия мне только хуже!

Ватсон некоторое время потоптался рядом, затем вышел в коридор, где столкнулся с Майкрофтом. Тот начал:

\- Джон ты не видел…

\- Шерлока? Он расстроился и ушёл из дома. Я беспокоюсь о нём. Может быть, стоит отправить кого-нибудь на его поиски.

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Майкрофт. – Он периодически сбегает из дому с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать лет, и он прочёл «Приключения Тома Сойера». Побродит немного в поисках приключений на свою задницу, и вернётся. Не думаю, что о нём стоит всерьёз беспокоиться. 

\- Ты так спокоен… Он что, рассказал тебе, что теперь вампир? – догадался Ватсон.

\- Да, а о том, что он сделал тебя таким же, как он, я сам догадался. Однако я намеревался спросить, не видел ли ты М… - Майкрофт замялся, не зная, стоит ли раскрывать Джону настоящую природу Магнуссена.

\- Мэри в зимнем саду, плачет.

\- Прекрасно, - процедил сквозь зубы Майкрофт. – У неё через три часа самолёт, на котором она под именем Чарльза Милвертона должна покинуть Англию, а у неё случилась истерика. Ну и кто из вас с Шерлоком ляпнул ей про ваши отношения?

\- Никто, она сама догадалась, - насупился Джон. – Я врач, я мог бы помочь. У тебя есть в доме успокоительное?

\- Иди ты… в свою комнату, Джон. Ты и так уже сегодня всем «помог». Подозреваю, что Шерлок сбежал из дома не без твоей «помощи», - Майкрофт злобно зыркнул на Джона, и тот поспешил наверх.

«Устроили мне тут Санта-Барбару», - проворчал Майкрофт, входя в зимний сад. Если он хотел вернуть домой брата, ему следовало поскорее спровадить отсюда ведьму. Однако он не мог просто выставить её из дома в таком состоянии. Он приблизился к рыдающей Мэри и не терпящим возражений тоном произнёс:

\- Возьмите себя в руки. Вам нужно собираться на самолёт. Билет уже забронирован и новые документы готовы.

\- Зачем мне всё это? Зачем мне вообще жить? Джон любит не меня, а вашего брата, меня же он никогда не любил, - Мэри попыталась вытереть рукавом текущие из носа сопли. – А теперь, когда я стала старым уродом, я вообще никому не нужна.

«Чтобы справиться с этим, нужна лошадиная доза успокоительного, от которой она просто уснёт и застрянет в моём доме надолго. Тут нужно кое-что другое», - подумал Майк и протянул ей свой носовой платок.

\- Вы не правы, дайте мне несколько минут, и я докажу вам это. Идёмте наверх, я помогу вам привести себя в порядок, - сказал он, обняв с виду немолодого, но довольно стройного мужчину.

Мэри позволила ему отвести себя в свою комнату и умыть холодной водой в ванной, его присутствие оказывало на неё благотворное воздействие.

\- Как бы вам ни было сейчас неприятно слышать это, но на Джоне Ватсоне свет клином не сошёлся. Подумайте о других мужчинах или о других женщинах. Перед вами сейчас открывается столько новых возможностей… - начал Майкрофт, успокаивающе поглаживая мужчину по спине. – Я ведь тоже далеко не молод, но не считаю, что моя жизнь заканчивается. Скажите честно, вы находите меня привлекательным?

«Он, что, пытается заигрывать со мной?» – подумала Мэри, но это, как ни странно, не показалось ей неприятным. 

\- Не красавец, но и не урод, - честно ответила она, улыбнувшись из-за нелепости этого диалога.

\- То есть, теоретически вы могли бы захотеть меня поцеловать? – продолжил Майк, поняв, что его тактика дала первые результаты - ему удалось немного отвлечь Мэри от её переживаний.

\- Наверное, чисто теоретически… - слегка нахмурила лоб Мэри.

\- А я нахожу мужчину, которого вижу сейчас перед собой, довольно привлекательным и могу поцеловать его не только теоретически, - Майкрофт накрыл своими губами губы Бессмертного Монаха, неторопливо раздвигая их языком. Его руки прижали к себе худощавое тело. Вскоре Майк почувствовал робкий ответный поцелуй и слабое объятие. Он начал неторопливо расстёгивать пуговицы на пиджаке и рубашке Магнуссена. Его пальцы заползли под воротник и погладили шею закрывшего глаза мужчины. Возможно, когда-то Магнуссен и был монахом, но сейчас его реакция на прикосновения Майкрофта была отнюдь не целомудренной. Начав расстёгивать его брюки, Майкрофт отметил эрекцию и, потянув Мэри-Магнуссена за руку в комнату, произнёс:

\- Думаю, нам будет удобнее продолжить это в постели.

\- Но я… но вы…не думаю, что это будет правильно, - пролепетала Мэри.

\- Предупреждаю сразу: я противник сантиментов и предлагаю ыам всего лишь заняться ни к чему не обязывающим сексом, чтобы снять стресс. Что вы теряете? – говоря это, Майкрофт успел снять с себя костюм и рубашку и аккуратно повесить их на плечики в шкаф.

Мэри колебалась недолго. Терять ей было, действительно, нечего. Поэтому, сняв с себя костюм и повесив его на спинку стула, она юркнула под одеяло, стараясь прикрыть руками этот ужасный крест на своей груди, из-за которого считала себя уродом. Майкрофт улёгся рядом и притянул её к себе. Он сильно и вместе с тем нежно поцеловал губы, окружённые аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, которая почти не кололась. Это было необычным, ему ещё не приходилось целоваться с бородатыми мужчинами. Рука Майкрофта скользнула по бедру Магнуссена, затем сжала его возбуждённый член. Пальцы Майка откатили крайнюю плоть и лёгкими касаниями обвели член Чарльза вокруг по венчику, затем слегка надавили на уздечку и прошлись по нежной глянцевой коже головки, размазывая по ней вязкую каплю, выступившую из уретры. Мужское тело рядом с ним издало протяжный стон и прогнулось в спине. Когда-то в юности Майкрофт спал с женщинами, затем переключился на мужчин, а теперь ему выпал шанс переспать с кем-то средним. Это обещало стать весьма любопытным экспериментом. 

Мэри было сейчас хорошо, она чувствовала возбуждение и приятную тяжесть в паху, которые отвлекали её от тяжёлых мыслей и позволяли телу расслабиться. Вскоре она нашла гораздо лучшее применение своим рукам, нежели прикрывать ими вросший в грудь крест. Сначала несмело, а потом всё увереннее она стала ласкать Майкрофта, отмечая, насколько подтянут его живот и ягодицы. Мужское достоинство Британского правительства тоже оказалось весьма упругим и имело внушительные размеры. 

Майкрофт заметил, что тело мужчины снова напряглось, и понял причину этого. Ладно, на сей раз он будет снизу, он ведь хочет помочь Мэри избавиться от стресса, а не загонять её туда ещё глубже. Пусть лучше она загонит ему поглубже, это, наверняка, поможет ей, да и ему доставит немалое удовольствие. А то ведь Грег лежит в больнице и ещё не скоро сможет принять полноценное участие в постельных утехах. Негоже солидному мужчине в одиночку дрочить по утрам в своей постели.

Не успела Мэри испугаться, подумав, возможно ли впихнуть в её зад что-то столь невпихуемое, как Майкрофт сделал нечто неожиданное – откинул одеяло и, глядя на член Магнуссена, произнёс:

\- Мэри, подумай о новых возможностях, - он с удовольствием отметил её удивление. Ну да, Грег был не менее удивлён в их первый раз, будучи уверенным в том, что Майк захочет его поиметь.

Мэри чуть не задохнулась от волнения. Не может быть… Он предлагал ей активную роль. Чёрт возьми, ей всегда было интересно, что испытывают во время секса мужчины, а теперь она получила возможность почувствовать это сама. В глазах Чарльза зажёгся лукавый огонёк.

\- Не уверена, что у меня это получится.

\- Дурное дело – нехитрое. Возьми из тумбочки гель и смажь им свой член, - скомандовал Майкрофт. – Стой, капни сначала немного мне на пальцы, - он растер прозрачную смазку с ароматом абрикоса по пальцам и принялся растягивать себя, затем встал на колени, упираясь руками в кровать. – Теперь приставь головку ко входу и медленно надави, - продолжил он давать указания. – Да-а-а… входи глубже, вот так, теперь назад, и снова вперёд…

Мэри оказалась весьма способной ученицей, и вскоре Майкрофт уже издавал одни только стоны и междометия, виляя бёдрами, подёргивая рукой свой налитый кровью член и неумолимо приближаясь к оргазму.

Мэри испытывала необычные по своей интенсивности ощущения. Они были не столь разнообразными, как те, что она чувствовала во время секса, будучи женщиной, зато они были гораздо острее, почти на грани переносимого. Ощущение щекотки и распирания изнутри продолжало нарастать, приближая её к пику. Когда стенки, сдавливающие её член, начали ритмично сокращаться, она почувствовала, как её накрывает оргазменной волной. В окружающую горячую тесноту выплеснулось щедрая порция спермы, после чего её тело обессилено рухнуло на влажную от пота спину Майкрофта, который тоже только что кончил и упал на постель. Несколько минут они лежали полностью расслабленные, предаваясь послеоргазменной неге, после чего Майк перевернулся на бок и будничным тоном произнёс:

\- У тебя четверть часа минут на душ и одевание.

\- Спасибо тебе за всё, - шепнула Мэри ему на ухо и потёрлась своей бородкой о его плечо.

\- Может быть, я делаю это из корыстных побуждений, рассчитывая на то, что ты вернёшь свои силы и когда-нибудь окажешь мне ответную услугу, - проворчал Майкрофт.

\- Всё, что будет в моих силах, по первому твоему требованию, - Мэри нехотя поднялась и поплелась в душ.

В теле ощущалась приятная лёгкость. Теперь ей было всё равно, с кем спит её бывший жених. Майк был прав, жизнь только начиналась, и она обещала стать весьма разнообразной и увлекательной. «А быть мужиком, наверное, не так уж и плохо, - подумала Мэри, - можно и брать, и давать…»


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.imageup.ru/img224/1897921/mzw1emyrnoe.jpg

Ветер, свистящий в ушах, вскоре охлаждает моё лицо, и желание вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло ослабевает. Это подождёт до вечера, а сейчас мне нужно быть осторожным. Я замедляюсь до скорости обычного пешехода и пытаюсь решить, куда податься. Первым делом следует навестить Грега, который был ранен из-за меня. К сожалению, я не успел узнать у брата, в какой больнице он лежит, но ничего, я и сам вскоре это выясню. Я «голосую» на шоссе. Вскоре рядом со мной останавливается машина, за рулём которой сидит симпатичная, хоть далеко не худая, блондинка среднего возраста (надо же, не побоялась подобрать незнакомого мужчину). Прошу её подбросить меня в Лондон.

 

\- Поссорились с подружкой, и она высадила вас из машины? – спрашивает она, улыбаясь и поправляя идеально лежащие волосы, пока я устраиваюсь на заднем сидении. Неужели у меня на лбу написано, насколько мне сейчас паршиво? Внимательно смотрю на неё и привычно считываю информацию: трудоголичка, любительница командовать подчинёнными, мало двигается, обожает мучное и сладкое, иногда злоупотребляет алкоголем, из-за чего у неё гипертония и проблемы с сердцем. Эта женщина с юных лет занималась своей карьерой, вот и живёт теперь одна, а из близких у неё лишь кошка. Вот и пытается сейчас флиртовать с первым встречным, не подозревая, насколько это может быть опасно. Ей повезло, что мне сейчас не до этого, я должен навестить Грегори.

 

\- Подружки – не моя сфера, - отвечаю я, и она разочарованно вздыхает.

 

\- Вот так всегда: встретишь симпатичного мужчину, а он оказывается геем. Куда подвезти?

 

\- К больнице Святого Варфоломея, если вы не слишком спешите.

 

\- Сегодня у меня в кои-то веки отгул, поэтому я не спешу, - отвечает блондинка, и машина плавно трогается с места.

 

 

\- Ты ведь сказал, что будешь у брата, - удивилась Молли, когда я нагрянул к ней в морг.

 

\- Ты же знаешь, у нас с ним психологическая несовместимость, - я усаживаюсь на стул. – Позвони в Ярд и узнай, в какой больнице лежит инспектор Лестрейд.

 

\- А «пожалуйста»?

 

\- Пожалуйста.

 

Молли прилежно выполняет мою просьбу и оперативно выпытывает у Донован, что Грег лежит в Бромптоне.

 

\- Спасибо, - я слегка дёргаю её за хвост перед уходом и получаю в ответ лёгкий шлепок по заднице. Что случилось сегодня с этой скромницей?

 

 

С помощью гипноза я узнаю у медсестрички на посту, в какой палате находится Лестрейд. Отведя глаза ей и паре попавшихся мне по дороге врачей, проникаю в палату интенсивной терапии, где лежит опутанный проводами, осунувшийся Грегори. На его щеках и подбородке заметна отросшая за ночь щетина, обычно загорелое лицо сейчас почти сливается по цвету с застиранным постельным бельём. Вредным червячком совесть начинает вгрызаться в мой мозг. Ведь это я виноват в том, что он оказался здесь с дырой в груди, но я могу это исправить. Подхожу к нему и присаживаюсь на край кровати. Прокусываю кожу на своём запястье и подношу его к губам Грега, предварительно вытащив трубку аппарата искусственного дыхания из его рта. Он начинает захлёбываться моей кровью, но всё же рефлекторно делает глоток, затем ещё один и закашливается. Достаю из кармана платок и вытираю кровь с его лица. Теперь я могу заживить свою ранку. Окружающие приборы сходят с ума и начинают непрерывно пищать, зато Грег открывает глаза и смотрит на меня осмысленным взглядом. В палату вбегает перепуганный врач и, обалдев, спрашивает меня:

 

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

 

Честно отвечаю:

 

\- Оказываю помощь больному. Всё в порядке, он пришёл в себя, Вы можете идти, - я лишь чуть-чуть приправляю свои слова внушением, и врач покидает помещение.

 

\- Ты и здесь всеми командуешь? – улыбается Лестрейд. – Долго я здесь валялся?

 

\- Меньше суток.

 

Грег удивлённо ощупывает свою грудь.

 

\- Странно, у меня ничего не болит, - удивляется он.

 

\- Вот и отлично.

 

\- Наверное, это – какое-то новое обезболивающее, - делает предположение Лестрейд и пытается сесть.

 

\- Самое лучшее в мире, - подмигиваю я. – Прости, что втянул тебя в это, - я обнимаю его.

 

Как же я рад, что с ним всё в порядке! Наверное, поэтому я увлекаюсь и слишком долго не отпускаю его. Грег такой тёплый… и он не имеет ничего против того, что я сейчас его тискаю. Понимаю, что мне не стоит этого делать, но всё равно прижимаюсь своими губами к его губам. Я испытываю в этом потребность после того, что увидел сегодня утром.

 

\- Шерлок! Не думаю, что тебе стоит _так волновать_ больного, - вдруг раздаётся за моей спиной ехидный голос брата. Поворачиваюсь к нему, и сразу же понимаю, чем он совсем недавно занимался. Майкрофт всегда имел талант злить меня с полуслова, но сейчас я просто взбешён.

 

\- Уж кто бы читал мне нотации… Да от тебя сексом за версту разит! Небольшое покраснение на коже вокруг рта говорит о том, что твой любовник бородат, - а вот это уже интересно. Я вскакиваю с кровати и подхожу к нему. Теперь, когда я стал вампиром, мне не нужна лупа, чтобы рассмотреть мелкие детали. А вот и одна из улик – жёсткий светлый волос из бороды на воротнике его костюма. – О, Боже! Майк, ты переспал с Чарльзом Магнуссеном?! Так вот почему ты не хотел, чтобы я к нему приближался! У вас давно с ним шашни.

 

\- Заткнись, Шерлок! – Майкрофт настолько разъярён, что не сдерживается и делает то, чего не позволял себе по отношению ко мне уже больше двадцати лет – отвешивает звонкую оплеуху. За что?! За то, что я сказал правду?! Так обидно, когда самые близкие люди, которым доверял, поступают подобным образом…

 

\- Да что вы все с ума посходили из-за этого Магнуссена? Как вы могли, и ты, и Джон…

 

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, но всё равно суёшь свой нос в мои дела, - шипит Майк.

 

\- Я могу никогда больше не совать его туда. Если пожелаешь, могу вообще навсегда избавить тебя от своего присутствия. С дороги! – оттолкнув попытавшегося преградить мне путь брата, выбегаю из палаты. Теперь-то я точно загрызу первого, кому не посчастливится сегодня попасться мне под руку…

 

 

Я пришёл в себя под утро в грязной подворотне на окраине столицы. Вокруг меня лежали мёртвые и порядком изувеченные тела. Всё происходившее прошлой ночью слилось в бесконечную пляску смерти. Глядя на этих молодых и ещё недавно полных жизни парней с разорванными глотками, сломанными шеями и вырванными сердцами, я осознал, что в эту ночь полностью сорвался с катушек. Сколько же их… Стоило лишь раз выйти из себя и потерять контроль, как я снова превратился в дикого зверя. Нет, хуже, зверь не станет убивать, если не голоден. Я же в эту ночь наслаждался не столько вкусом крови, сколько самими убийствами. И я ещё смел осуждать Джона!.. Его проступок, ещё вчера представлявшийся мне чудовищным, сегодня казался мне незначительным в сравнении с тем, что натворил я. Как я смогу вернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза? Как объясню своё отсутствие? Способен ли я обуздать в себе хищника, снова стать кем-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожим на человека? Пока я не смогу утвердительно ответить хотя бы на один из этих вопросов, мне нельзя приближаться ни к Джону, ни к Майкрофту.


	16. Chapter 16

Майкрофт хотел было догнать Шерлока и объяснить ему, кем на самом деле был Магнуссен, но гордость и раздражение на младшего брата помешали ему. Тем более что сейчас важнее было оправдаться перед Грегом, который не должен был узнать то, о чём в сердцах ляпнул Шерлок. Вертя в руках спасительный в подобных случаях зонт, Майкрофт подошёл к кровати Лестрейда и начал:

 

\- На самом деле всё не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.

 

\- О, я не сомневаюсь, что это было сделано для блага государства, - усмехнулся Грегори. – Не желаю слушать твои объяснения. Ты скользкий, как угорь, и, несомненно, выкрутишься, сделав виноватым меня.

 

\- Мне не нужно _делать_ тебя виноватым. Думаешь, я не заметил в твоей машине признаков того, что ты там трахался с моим братом сразу после его возвращения? Я не стал упоминать об этом раньше, потому что ждал твоего признания, - на самом деле Майк приберегал в рукаве этот козырь, чтобы использовать его в подходящий момент.

 

\- Ну, это уже ни в какие ворота! Да как ты смеешь?! – чуть не задохнулся от возмущения Грег. – Если бы я и переспал с ним, то помнил бы об этом.

 

\- Не факт, - поджал губы Майкрофт. – С его новыми способностями он вполне способен был стереть тебе память об этом знаменательном событии, что, однако не умаляет твоей вины, ведь на твоём теле не было признаков насилия, как и следов борьбы в салоне автомобиля.

 

\- То есть, если верить тебе, Шерлок может стирать информацию не только со своего «жёсткого диска»? – недоверчиво покачал головой Лестрейд. - Да, лучший способ защиты – это нападение, и ты прекрасно умеешь им пользоваться. Как же вы, Холмсы, мне осточертели! Катись-ка ты туда, откуда приехал, вместе со своими беспочвенными обвинениями! – он отвернулся к стене и умолк, всем своим видом демонстрируя нежелание продолжать дальнейшее общение с шлюховатым Британским правительством. Надо же, этот напыщенный индюк застал его всего лишь за невинным поцелуем с Шерлоком, а инкриминирует измену, хотя у самого рыльце в пушку!

 

\- Вот и прекрасно, я человек занятой и не могу позволить себе терять время. Можно подумать, что мне больше нечего делать, кроме как распинаться перед немолодыми полицейскими инспекторами, - обиженно цокнуло языком слегка б/ушное правительство и направилось к выходу, не желая и дальше ронять своё достоинство в этой палате. Ох, не так Майкрофт представлял себе эту встречу… Ведь по дороге сюда он собирался предложить Грегори перебраться к нему жить.

 

«Нет, ну каков наглец! – возмущённо сопел в подушку Грег. – Его уличили в измене, а этот хренов манипулятор взял и свалил всё с больной головы на здоровую… Вернее наоборот, это ведь я сейчас нездоров. Да пошёл он! Больным не стоит волноваться, вот я и не буду, пусть эти Холмсы теперь как-нибудь сами разбираются».

 

Не так часто Грегу выпадал шанс поваляться в постели и по-человечески выспаться, вот он им и воспользовался. Уже через пять минут Лестрейд спал сном младенца. Проснувшись три часа спустя, он вспомнил, что видел крайне реалистичный сон о том, как он отдавался Шерлоку в вышеупомянутой машине. «Вот до чего доводят обезболивающие и грязные инсинуации Майкрофта», - подумал всё ещё ощущавший возбуждение Лестрейд. Однако где-то на задворках его сознания зародилось сомнение в том, было ли увиденное лишь сном или же могло произойти с ним в реальности. От этого Грегори бросило в жар, который он объяснил себе поднявшейся из-за ранения температурой и поспешил прогнать сомнение прочь.

 

 

Никогда ещё Джон Ватсон не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным, как сегодня. Сначала, даже не попрощавшись с ним, уехала Мэри. Вслед за ней поспешил отбыть и Майкрофт.

 

\- Так как насчёт поисков Шерлока? Может быть, мне стоит… - засуетился Ватсон у роскошного автомобиля с правительственными номерами.

 

\- Не стоит, я сам займусь этим, - оба понимали, что на самом деле Майкрофт подразумевал под этим: «Не мешайся под ногами».

 

\- Но что делать мне? – у Джона в очередной раз возникло желание начистить до блеска эту высокомерную физиономию. Пришлось сдержать души прекрасные порывы, поскольку обладатель сей наглой веснушчатой морды всё же по-своему любил Шерлока и беспокоился о нём.

 

\- Ждать, - хоть это и был единственный разумный ответ в данной ситуации, но Джона это категорически не устраивало, о чём он не преминул сообщить:

 

\- Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать.

 

\- Тогда займись чем-нибудь. Ты же недавно упоминал о том, что ты врач, - заметил Майкрофт и захлопнул дверку. Шурша шинами по вымощенной камнями подъездной дорожке, автомобиль отъехал от особняка.

 

Джон понял, что Майкрофт был прав, напомнив ему о той стороне его жизни, которая оказалась несправедливо забыта в последние две недели, посвящённые исключительно Шерлоку. Он не мог оставаться здесь и ждать, когда Майкрофт разыщет Шерлока или же тот сам объявится. Посреди всей этой роскоши он чувствовал себя, как инородное тело в глазу. Поэтому Ватсон вызвал такси и поехал в больницу, намереваясь заняться привычными рутинными делами, занять хотя бы руки, если не голову.

 

День прошёл бестолково. Реальной пользы как от врача от Ватсона сегодня не было. Джон только обсудил последние новости с коллегами и договорился о том, чтобы его внесли в расписание и начали записывать пациентов на приём, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Затем он съездил на Бейкер-стрит и убедился в том, что Шерлок там не появлялся, после чего вернулся к себе, но не смог усидеть в пустой квартире и решил вернуться к Майкрофту.

 

Майкрофт вернулся поздно, он был мрачнее тучи, на вопросы не отвечал и сразу закрылся в своём кабинете. Поэтому Джону снова пришлось сидеть и ждать, вежливо отклоняя предложения прислуги выпить чая или отужинать.

 

 

«Мне нужна ответная услуга», – Мэри получила SMS на врученный ей Майкрофтом телефон, едва её самолёт приземлился в аэропорту Шарль-де-Голль.

 

Она тут же набрала ответ: «Чего вы хотите?»

 

На этот раз раздался звонок, и вкрадчивый голос Майкрофта произнёс:

 

\- Вы должны некоторое время побыть Чарльзом Магнуссеном, чтобы раздобыть и передать мне результаты его исследований.

 

\- Ничего себе!.. Но я не могу. Меня разоблачат, да и результаты уничтожены, – Мэри снова начала паниковать. Она надеялась, что ей никогда больше не придётся выдавать себя за Бессмертного Монаха. А ведь должна была догадаться, что такой человек как Майкрофт может потребовать от неё чего-то в этом роде.

 

\- Вы так в этом уверены? Вы видели это собственными глазами? Даже если всё и было уничтожено в Лондонском филиале, есть ещё головной институт в Малаге, - негромкий, но уверенный голос Майкрофта убеждал в его правоте. Ведь если этот негодяй Степлтон её ослушался, то в институте по-прежнему мучают вампиров и ведьм. Побывав там и увидев происходящее в лабораториях, она уже не сможет об этом забыть и спокойно жить дальше.

 

\- Любой, кто знает Магнуссена достаточно долго, поймёт, что с ним что-то не так, и я снова окажусь среди подопытных, - возразила Мэри, желудок которой скрутило от страха мучительным спазмом. - Вы хоть представляете себе, каково это, когда тебя опутывают оголёнными проводами и пропускают через них электрический ток или часами то топят, то откачивают?!

 

\- Не беспокойтесь. Вы отправитесь туда подготовленной. Перед этим вас будут тренировать наши лучшие агенты, среди которых будет и тот, кто был лично знаком с Магнуссеном, - Майкрофт произнёс это так, словно всё уже было решено, и Мэри поняла, что отпираться бесполезно. Ей всё равно придётся сделать то, чего он хочет, ведь она всецело от него зависела, к тому же была связана обещанием.

 

\- Хорошо, но мне понадобится какое-то время, - ответила она, чувствуя, что своими руками подписывает себе смертный приговор. Но ей в любом случае не жить, если она лишится поддержки Майкрофта. Потому, что даже бессмертное тело можно обречь на жалкое существование, которое не имеет ничего общего с настоящей жизнью. Да и будет ли тело Магнуссена бессмертным без постоянных пересадок органов от вампиров?

 

\- Я вас не тороплю, но ваша подготовка начнётся сегодня же. Вас будут ждать в здании аэропорта.

 

 

Прошло несколько дней. Джон по-прежнему болтался между больницей, Бейкер-стрит, своей квартирой и особняком Майкрофта. По ночам он отправлялся на охоту в самые опасные места Лондона, надеясь встретить там Шерлока, но удача явно была не на его стороне. В отчаянных поисках Шерлока Ватсон обошёл всех известных ему представителей сети бездомных Холмса, но никто из них не мог ничего сообщить о его теперешнем местонахождении.

 

Большой брат по-прежнему избегал Джона, лишь однажды обмолвившись вскользь, что видел Шерлока, и больше ничего. Как-то вечером, когда Ватсону надоело бездействовать, он вошёл в кабинет Майкрофта, чтобы вызвать того на разговор. Британское правительство пило виски и смотрело с монитора своего компьютера один из новостных каналов. Диктор как раз сообщал о том, что в последнее время участились разборки между криминальными группировками Лондона, в результате чего полиция каждую ночь обнаруживает новые трупы, и Джон понял, что Шерлок снова начал убивать своих жертв. Судя по состоянию Майкрофта, он пришёл к такому же выводу намного раньше.

 

\- Сколько ещё мы будем ждать неизвестно чего?! Пора уже найти Шерлока, - начал Джон, глядя в затуманенные алкоголем ореховые глаза Майкрофта.

 

\- Найти его не так уж и сложно, для этого достаточно нанести на карту города места, где недавно имели место так называемые криминальные разборки, но что с ним делать дальше? Ведь не существует клиник, где лечили бы от кровоголизма, как и общества анонимных вампиров, - Майкрофт глупо хихикнул. – Представь, приходит он в такое общество, где ему будут втирать, что люди – это друзья, а не еда, - Майкрофт зашёлся истерическим хохотом.

 

Чтобы прекратить истерику официального лица, Джон врезал оному промеж глаз, сопровождая действие назиданием:

 

\- Если такого общества нет, это не значит, что мы не можем создать его. Мы не должны сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как Шерлок губит свой интеллект, превращаясь в зверя, ведь именно из-за нас он и сорвался.

 

\- Я и не сижу, я лежу, - обиженно сказал Майкрофт и сполз на пол с кресла.

 

Ватсон подхватил его подмышки и потащил к небольшому диванчику, ворча:

 

\- Если не умеешь пить, не стоит заниматься этим в одиночку.

 

\- Нет, это правда, я не сижу, - продолжил Майкрофт, но уже вполне серьёзно. - Я прикладываю массу усилий к тому, чтобы добраться до результатов исследований подразделения Бессмертного Монаха. В них может быть ключ к тому, как наделить человека силой и способностями вампира, а вампира сделать не столь свирепым и кровожадным.

 

\- Это, безусловно, прекрасная новость, но нам в первую очередь нужно найти Шерлока. Я пытался, но не смог, - Джон бережно уложил почти двухметровое, путающееся в своих конечностях, тело на диван и положил подушечку под голову с забавно оттопыренными ушами.

 

\- Куда тебе?! – с привычным превосходством фыркнул Майкрофт. – Для того, чтобы найти Шерлока, нужно думать, как он, а это могу только я.

 

\- Так какого чёрта ты не думаешь?!

 

\- Нет, я думаю. Просто я думаю, он будет не до конца рад нас видеть.

 

\- А мне плевать, рад или не рад. Нужно вытаскивать его из этого дерьма, пока он не нарвался на очередных охотников на вампиров, - столь же усердно, как перед этим укладывал, Джон принялся тормошить Майкрофта. – Ну-ка говори, где он может сейчас быть?

 

\- Мне нужен мой компьютер и чашечка кофе, - Британское правительство капитулировало перед мощным натиском отставного капитана пятого Нортумберлендского полка армии Её Величества.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * буторфанол является сильным анальгетиком для парентерального применения https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%83%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB

POV Шерлок

Трое суток после того кровавого пиршества мне и думать не хотелось о том, чтобы выпить человеческой крови, но со временем жажда сделала своё дело, и я снова вышел на охоту. Уже в который раз я не смог сдержать чудовище, которое жило во мне, и не выпить человека до дна. Как и следовало ожидать, чтобы утолить не только жажду крови, но и жажду убийства, одного человека мне оказалось недостаточно. Я убил тогда троих, насосавшись крови до ненависти к себе, а к утру меня снова настигло раскаяние. Через несколько дней это повторилось вновь...

Больше незачем было стремиться сохранять человеческий облик, и я наплевал на всё: перестал мыться, бриться, менять одежду, ночевал в притонах с бездомными, ворами и наркоманами, время от времени участвуя в их разборках. Со смешанным чувством наслаждения и омерзения я вгрызался в их шеи и пил пьянящую теплую кровь, вымещая, таким образом, свою злость на весь окружающий мир и на себя самого, после чего мне приходилось в очередной раз менять пристанище. Отказаться от всего, что раньше было для меня важным, оказалось пугающе легко. Я ненавидел себя, понимая, что опускаюсь с каждым днём всё ниже. Я жил без цели, без смысла жизни в каком-то странном полусне, и мне казалось, что вырваться из него уже не представляется возможным. От мыслей о том, что так и пройдёт вся моя вечность, возникало желание распрощаться с такой не-жизнью. Но, видимо, инстинкт самосохранения вампира слишком силён, и я не смог покончить с собой, выйдя на солнечный свет или загнав кол в сердце.

Не знаю, сколько бы ещё это продолжалось, если бы двое людей, которым я был дорог, не прочесали все злачные места Лондона и не нашли меня.

\- Шерлок! – однажды ночью раздался у меня над ухом вдруг твой голос.

\- Это было предсказуемо, - озвучил я первую мысль, которая пришла мне в голову. Я поднял глаза и увидел рядом с тобой моего державного брата. – Зачем вы пришли за мной? Вы же теперь дружите с Чарльзом Магнуссеном.

\- Мы с ним временно сотрудничаем, - вмешался Майкрофт, - но это - не то место, где об этом стоит рассуждать. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы разгадать один пароль.

\- Неужели ты сам не смог? – я был удивлён, что такой павлин, как мой старший брат, признался в том, что ему что-то не по зубам, и во мне вдруг стал разгораться давно забытый азарт гончей, взявшей след.

\- У меня мало времени, а это нужно срочно, - свысока пояснил Майк.

\- Занятно. На то, чтобы разыскивать меня, его хватило, - я уселся на груде лежавших на полу старых газет и заглянул Майку в глаза, пытаясь понять, что стряслось на этот раз.

\- Едем с нами, мы всё объясним по дороге, - ты протянул мне руку, но я встал самостоятельно. Я не знал, что ты мне скажешь, как объяснишь тот противоестественный поцелуй с врагом, но начал потихоньку осознавать, что ты не стал бы так поступать только ради того, чтобы позлить меня, а значит, я недостоин тебя со своей африканской ревностью, приведшей к тому, что я вновь превратился в зверя. – И не вздумай сопротивляться, иначе я буду вынужден применить силу.

\- Придурок, я крупнее и сильнее, - снисходительно проронил я.

\- Зато я злее, - ты хищно улыбнулся, демонстрируя свои клыки.

Я знал, каким ты можешь стать, когда разозлишься, и прекрасно понимал, что ты от меня не отстанешь. Я вздохнул и пошёл вслед за тобой к машине Майка, который шествовал впереди, преисполненный своего величия. Раз я срочно вам понадобился, значит, есть некое важное дело, и мне нужно выбираться из той ямы, в которую я сам себя загнал. Всю дорогу ты молчал, позволяя Майкрофту ввести меня в курс дела, и с каждым его словом я чувствовал себя всё большим идиотом.

Конец POV Шерлок

 

Джон был вынужден говорить с Шерлоком жёстко, хотя у него сердце кровью обливалось при виде его грязного пальто, давно не мытых всклокоченных волос и превратившейся в лохмотья рубашки. Что должен было твориться в душе этого щёголя, столь тщательно раньше заботившийся о своём внешнем виде, чтобы довести себя до такого плачевного состояния? Джон чувствовал себя виновным в случившемся, потому не решался начать разговор о своих чувствах. Пожалуй, всё будет намного сложнее, чем он себе представлял, думая, что главное – найти Шерлока, а там уже всё само собой образуется.

 

Мэри тренировали чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Её учили сидеть, двигаться и говорить как мужчина, причём конкретный мужчина – Чарльз Магнуссен. Тренировки выматывали её морально и физически, но гораздо больше её изнуряла боль от креста в груди, которую лишь ненадолго приглушали обезболивающие. Впервые боль пришла внезапно среди ночи, прошивая всё тело насквозь своими острыми иглами, пульсируя и отдаваясь в каждом нерве. Мэри с трудом доползла тогда до ванной и проглотила пол-упаковки панадола. Выпив лекарство, она скрючилась на полу, ожидая, когда её отпустит. Когда боль отступила, она смогла вернуться в кровать. Утром приступ снова повторился. Мэри скупила в ближайшей аптеке наиболее сильные обезболивающие, которые можно было приобрести без рецепта. Однако этого оказалось недостаточно. Организм быстро привыкал к таблеткам и переставал на них реагировать, требуя всё больших доз, чтобы заглушить боль.

Когда Мэри спросила об этой боли того, кто представился ей как брат Жан, тот ей ответил:

\- Если Бессмертный Монах и страдал от боли, то это было внешне незаметно. Возможно, он даже считал её очистительной, посланной Богом во искупление. 

\- Во искупление чего?

\- Я этого не знаю, он не был человеком, склонным откровенничать.

После этого разговора она вынуждена была просить помощи у Майкрофта, который, встревожившись, что из-за этой непредвиденной проблемы миссия Мэри может оказаться под угрозой, прислал к ней врача, который по первому требованию колол ей буторфанол*. Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, Майкрофт решил не посылать её в Малагу, а вернуть в Англию, чтобы проверить, не сохранились ли результаты проводимых Магнуссеном исследований в Лондонском филиале его института. 

 

Мэри позвонила из аэропорта Джанин и попросила, чтобы за ней выслали машину. У неё была приготовлена легенда о некой срочной миссии, ради которой Магнуссен был вынужден внезапно покинуть Лондон, но она всё равно ужасно волновалась. Перед вылетом ей вкололи обезболивающее, но срок его действия вскоре должен был истечь. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака у неё лежали три шприца с буторфанолом, но Майкрофт не советовал им злоупотреблять, поскольку во время пребывания в институте ей нужно было иметь ясную голову. 

Её встретили спокойно и без лишних расспросов, видно, Магнуссен не первый раз исчезал столь внезапно. Лишь доктор Степлтон смотрел на своего босса так, словно хотел о чём-то спросить. Мэри не стала дожидаться его вопросов и сама к нему обратилась:

\- Доктор Степлтон, нам нужно продолжить исследования.

\- Я так и знал, что вы передумаете, поэтому ничего не уничтожил. Что, очередная ведьма, которую вы отыскали, тоже оказалась бесполезной? – поинтересовался Степлтон.

\- Как обычно, - вступила на зыбучие пески своего незнания бывшая ведьма, притворяясь, будто понимает, о чём шла речь. Она хотела улыбнуться, но вместо этого поморщилась от накатывающего приступа боли.

\- Если вы всё это время не делали инъекций, то вам сейчас должно быть очень плохо, - от пристального взгляда Стэплтона не укрылась перемена её состояния. - Идёмте в мою лабораторию, я сделаю вам укол.

Мэри, уверенная в том, что Степлтон вколет ей обезболивающее, пошла за ним. К столу, похожему на операционный, был привязан один из уже знакомых Мэри вампиров. Доктор взял десятикубовый шприц и, введя иглу в вену вампира, набрал крови.

\- Приляжете? – спросил он у неё, делая жест в сторону соседнего стола.

Сначала Мэри в ужасе отшатнулась от него. Однако, поняв, что, судя по всему, Магнуссен регулярно подвергался этой процедуре, заставила себя остановиться и ответила:

\- Нет, я лучше сяду.

\- Как хотите. Снимайте пиджак, - доктор буравил глазами лже-Магнуссена, потому что поведение босса показалось ему более чем странным.

Стиснув зубы, Мэри сняла пиджак, закатала рукав рубашки и, присев на краешек стула, положила руку на стол. Доктор виртуозно попал иглой в вену, даже не перетягивая руку пациента жгутом. Как ни странно, после введения вампирской крови ей сразу стало лучше. 

\- Ещё? – заботливо поинтересовался Степлтон.

\- Нет, спасибо, пока достаточно, - застёгивая манжету на рубашке, Мэри подумала: «так вот как Магнуссен справлялся с этими жуткими болями, вот для чего он ловил вампиров».

\- Нам нужно больше подопытных, чтобы я смог закончить свою работу и помочь вам. Только я и наука сможем помочь вам, а не какие-то ведьмы и шаманы, к которым вы бросаетесь, узнав про очередного чудотворца. Не забывайте об этом и не пытайтесь снова запугать меня, - Степлтон произнёс это почти ласково, так, чтобы тот, кто прикидывается Чарльзом (а в этом он был уже уверен) не заподозрил, что его вот-вот разоблачат. 

\- Я хочу ознакомиться с вашими последними наработками в этой области, - произнесла Мэри.

\- Разве вы забыли, всё находится в хранилище Vault? – изобразил искреннее удивление Стэплтон. - Вы можете зайти туда с любого институтского компьютера.

\- Я помню, просто предположил, что вы могли уничтожить находящиеся там данные, сохранив себе копию. Я пойду в свой офис, - сказала Мэри, которой было не по себе от взглядов, которыми её буравил Степлтон. 

При попытке войти в хранилище под логином Бессмертного Монаха компьютер предсказуемо запросил его пароль, и Мэри отправила Майкрофту SMS: «Информация находится в электронном хранилище. Чтобы извлечь её, нужен пароль Магнуссена». Через минуту от Холмса пришёл ответ: «Сейчас занят. Как только освобожусь, помогу с паролем. Пройдитесь пока по лабораториям, осмотритесь». Прислушавшись к его пожеланию, Мэри отправилась инспектировать владения Бессмертного Монаха.

В одной из камер обнаружился второй из тех вампиров, которые находились в соседней с ней камере, вот только выглядел он лет на тридцать старше. Но это было невозможно, ведь, насколько ей было известно, вампиры не старели. Как из-под земли рядом с ней вдруг появился Степлтон.

\- Как видите, вампиры, превращённые в людей, по-прежнему стремительно стареют и дряхлеют. Но, я уверен, что скоро смогу замедлить этот процесс, - сказал он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

\- Как давно вы превратили этого? – поинтересовалась Мэри, и Степлтон заметил на лице Бессмертного Монаха то, чего там никак не могло быть – сострадание к вампиру.

\- Позавчера. Думаю, он сможет протянуть ещё пару дней. Это вдвое больше того срока, который прожили первые подопытные, снова ставшие людьми, - ни на лице Стэплтона, ни в его голосе не было и капли сочувствия к тем, над кем он проводил эксперименты.

\- Но это всё равно слишком мало. Кто захочет превращаться в человека, если будет знать, что проживёт после этого всего лишь пару дней? – Мэри снова стало страшно.

\- Поэтому мне и нужны ещё вампиры для экспериментов, но военные не подчиняются мне, им нужны ваши приказы.

\- Хорошо, завтра я распоряжусь, чтобы они отправились ловить для вас вампиров, - Мэри поспешила в ближайший туалет, чтобы сделать себе укол, потому что на неё снова накатил приступ боли.

Там она с ужасом обнаружила, что шприцы из кармана пиджака исчезли. Без анальгетика она продержится недолго, а идти к Степлтону за очередной дозой вампирской крови ей не хотелось. Степлтон! Только он мог украсть её обезболивающее! Значит, он о чём-то подозревает, и даже если ей удастся сейчас уйти из института, то второго шанса у неё не будет. Хотелось выть, рычать и лезть на стену. Мобильный пискнул, Мэри дрожащими руками вытащила его из кармана брюк и прочла сообщение: «С нами Шерлок. Уже скоро». Ничего не скажешь, обнадёживающе...

Мэри вернулась в офис Магнуссена. Ей повезло - в сумочке Джанин обнаружился анальгин, и Мэри выпила таблетки, объяснив, что зуб разболелся. Анальгина было явно недостаточно, но он позволил на время приглушить боль. Мэри подумала, что, возможно, в какой-то из лабораторий может быть более сильный анальгетик, и решила пройтись и проверить свою догадку.

 

Это была последняя лаборатория, и в ней тоже не обнаружилось искомого. Местные живодёры даже не заботились о том, чтобы их подопытные не страдали от боли. Её же боль становилась всё сильнее, заслоняя собой весь мир, мешая дышать и двигаться, затмевая разум. Казалось, что не было больше ничего кроме этой бесконечной пытки. Мэри рванула на груди рубашку и вцепилась пальцами в серебряный крест, от которого расходились волны боли, бессознательно пытаясь избавиться от того, что причиняло ей мучения. Ей было уже всё равно, выживет ли она без этого артефакта. Хотелось лишь одного – хотя бы ненадолго прекратить чудовищную боль. Рубашка стала мокрой от крови, но крест не поддавался, и тогда Мэри, хватаясь за стены, подошла к шкафчику с хирургическими инструментами. Было страшно и невыносимо больно, казалось, что не может стать ещё больнее, и она решилась. Мэри подковырнула скальпелем крест и рванула его второй рукой, выдирая серебро из плоти. 

От болевого шока она лишилась чувств…


	18. Chapter 18

POV Шерлок

Кажется, я понимаю, зачем вся эта срочность с паролем. Майкрофт решил таким путём быстро вернуть меня в норму. Неплохая мотивация. Хоть я это и понимаю, но она работает. Я усмехнулся, подумав, насколько моя норма далека от представлений окружающих о нормальности. Майкрофт – молодец, что не позволил мне заниматься самокопанием, заняв мой мозг работой. 

Для того, чтобы разгадать пароль Магнуссена, мне нужно узнать о нём как можно больше. Как раз этим я сейчас и занимаюсь, читая его досье, собранное Майком в течение последних лет по крупицам. Ты сидишь на диване тише мыши. Интересно, с кем из нас ты решил остаться? С тебя ведь станется решить, что ты теперь нужнее Мэри. На меня снова накатывают ревность и злость, когда я вспоминаю твой поцелуй с Магнуссеном. Хоть я теперь и знаю, что это была Мэри, от этого не легче. Стоп! Я не должен поддаваться эмоциям, это мешает мыслить логически. Взглянув на экран компьютера, я обнаруживаю, что машинально набрал замысловатое ругательство. А это идея!..

\- Майк, нам не нужно разгадывать пароль. Мэри не знает его, зато его помнит тело Чарльза Магнуссена. Всё очень просто - ей нужно отвлечься, не задумываться о том, что она делает, и пальцы сами наберут на клавиатуре верную комбинацию символов.

Пальцы Майка сразу же принимаются порхать над сенсорным экраном его мобильного, отправляя SMS.

\- А если это не сработает? – ты настроен скептически.

\- Тогда мы продолжим разгадывать пароль. У меня есть ещё одна идея. Сейчас я изменю раскладку клавиатуры. Если его родной язык датский, то логичным будет предположить, что пароль – слово или фраза на этом языке. Но он слишком умён, чтобы и вводить его на датском. Скорее всего, он пользуется английскими символами, соответствующими датским, находящимся на тех же клавишах.

\- Странно, она ничего не ответила, - бормочет Майк и начинает снова терзать свой мобильный.

\- Наверное, очень занята, - предполагаю я, и ты прожигаешь меня недобрым взглядом.

\- Может быть, она попала в беду, и ей нужна помощь, - говоришь ты, глядя на меня с укоризной, и моё холодное сердце проваливается в Тартарары. Ты всё-таки любишь Мэри, если так беспокоишься о ней.

Мобильный Майка звякнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении, и на узких губах брата заиграла победная улыбка. Он сказал:

\- Я должен отлучиться ненадолго.

\- Мы поедем вместе с тобой, - предложил Джон.

\- Нет. Оставайтесь здесь, - отрезал Майк тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Он ушёл, а мы остались вдвоём, не решаясь посмотреть друг другу в глаза и, тем более, поговорить начистоту. Чувствуя себя школьником, я присел на краешек дивана на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя. Я не стану тебе навязываться. Если ты захочешь, то сам подсядешь ближе и заговоришь со мной, но ты не делаешь этого. Минуты бегут, а мы так и сидим, так и молчим… Чтобы отвлечься от этой тупиковой ситуации, я отправляю брату SMS. Странно, но он не отвечает. Во душе зарождается смутное беспокойство, и я звоню ему. Телефон отключен. Беспокойство перерастает в уверенность в том, что Майк попал в ловушку. На всякий случай звоню Лестрейду:

\- Привет, Грег. Майк у тебя?

\- Здравствуй, пропажа. Нет, мы не виделись с ним с тех пор, как он навещал меня в больнице. 

\- Ах, да. Вы же тогда поссорились.

\- Между прочим, из-за тебя.

\- Я думал, что вы успели помириться.

\- Вот ещё… Он совсем обнаглел! Стал обвинять меня в том, что я… переспал с тобой! Это ж надо было такое выдумать!.. Шерлок… Почему ты молчишь?.. Это что, правда?

\- Было дело… - отвечаю так, чтобы ты не понял, о чём идёт речь. Если ты узнаешь об этом, то уж точно не простишь меня.

\- Почему я этого не помню? – допытывается Грег.

\- Стёр память.

\- Твою мать! Значит, я всё-таки виноват не меньше, чем он. Я должен поговорить с ним и извиниться.

\- Если его нет у тебя, то, боюсь, он попал в беду.

\- Мне подключить свои ресурсы, чтобы найти его? 

\- Я знаю, где он может быть. Чтобы вытащить его, понадобятся люди и оружие. Всё, что ты сможешь достать. Встретимся через час у здания Global CM news.

Нажимаю кнопку завершения разговора и смотрю в твои ясные глаза, в которых уже разгорается предвкушение грядущей битвы, и говорю:

\- Похоже, у нас снова проблемы. Будет очень опасно.

\- Отлично, я с тобой, - отвечаешь ты, улыбаясь, и твоё лицо озаряется тем внутренним светом, благодаря которому я и полюбил тебя. Я рад, что не погасил этот свет, обратив тебя в вампира.

Конец POV Шерлок

 

Когда Мэри пришла в себя, то поняла, что лежит привязанная к столу в лаборатории. Одежды на ней не было, но она не ощущала холода, как, впрочем, и ставшей уже привычной боли. Эта боль уступила место жжению и сухости в горле, словно у неё в течение нескольких суток не было во рту ни капли воды. Вены на теле вздулись и горели огнём. Она скосила глаза и увидела на груди шрам, выглядевший так, как будто с того момента, когда она вырезала крест, прошло не меньше месяца. Неужели её за это время не попытались выручить люди Майкрофта Холмса? Сколько же времени прошло на самом деле? Над ней склонился доктор Степлтон и задал вопрос:

\- Кто ты? 

Она не стала отвечать.

\- Думаешь, я не понял, что ты не Магнуссен? Я заставлю тебя говорить, - Степлтон включил ультрафиолетовую лампу над столом, и Мэри ощутила обжигающую боль. Кожа мгновенно покрылась пузырями ожогов и начала дымиться, запахло палёным.

\- Мэри Морстен, - не выдержала ведьма. – Прошу вас, прекратите.

Стэплтон выключил лампу, и Мэри с изумлением отметила, что боль быстро проходит, так же, как и ожоги на коже. Тело Магнуссена регенерировало так быстро, как будто он был… вампиром. Так вот в чём дело, вот почему она теперь не может колдовать! Нельзя быть и ведьмой и вампиром одновременно.

\- Как вам это удалось? – продолжил допрашивать её Степлтон.

\- Заклинание обмена телами, - она уже поняла, что отмолчаться не удастся, ведь Степлтон не знал жалости к своим подопытным.

\- Значит, настоящий Чарльз Магнуссен мёртв, - задумчиво произнёс её мучитель. - Жаль, он был моим другом. Несмотря на то, что меня лишили лицензии за нарушение врачебной этики, он дал мне работу, современное оборудование, квалифицированных помощников и обеспечил добровольцами для проведения экспериментов.

\- Ваши эксперименты бесчеловечны.

\- Почему? – искренне удивился Степлтон. – Я ведь провожу их не над людьми, а над нежитью, которая ими питается. А теперь я имею возможность провести ещё один, незапланированный эксперимент. Больше всего на свете с тех пор, как его обратили в вампира, Чарльз хотел снова стать человеком. Он нашёл ведьму, которая провела над ним ритуал, позволивший ему обходиться без человеческой крови, но был побочный эффект. Думаю, вы насладились им сполна, - Стэплтон сейчас наслаждался тем, что её жизнь была всецело в его власти. - Человеком он так и не стал, но и к вампирам не примкнул. Он посвятил свою жизнь служению Богу и охоте на них, полагая, что сила, которой он обладал, послана ему свыше, - Мэри не понимала, зачем он с ней так откровенничает. – Чарльз был моим другом, но его больше нет, значит, я могу провести очередной эксперимент по превращению вампира в человека над этим телом.

Мэри похолодела от ужаса. Существование в качестве вампира её не устраивало, но умереть через трое суток после превращения в человека ей не хотелось. Послышался сигнал мобильного, наверняка это пришло сообщение от Майкрофта. Слишком поздно. Степлтон вытащил из кармана висевших на стуле брюк мобильный, прочёл входящее сообщение, пробормотал: «Занятно», задумался на несколько минут, затем набрал и отправил ответ. Мэри задёргалась в путах, пытаясь освободиться, и он снова обратил на неё внимание.

\- У меня появился шанс завершить ещё одно незаконченное дело моего покойного друга. Вампир, обративший Чарльза, носил фамилию Холмс. Он-то и стал первым кровососом, уничтоженным Бессмертным Монахом. На протяжении столетий Магнуссен истреблял не только упырей, но и представителей этой семьи, оставляя в живых лишь одного, чтобы тот мог обзавестись потомками, которых потом тоже можно было бы убить. Таким образом, его месть могла длиться вечно.

\- Зачем вы мне всё это рассказываете? 

\- Затем, что именно ты убьёшь последнего Холмса-человека и получишь за это небольшую отсрочку исполнения приговора. Хотя в любом случае у тебя нет выбора. Жажда заставит тебя сделать это, - Стэплтон направился к двери. – Никуда не уходи, - пошутил он напоследок. - А я пойду встречать высокого гостя.

 

Майкрофт Холмс пришёл в себя на полу лаборатории. Надо же, стреляный воробей, а позволил провести себя на мякине. И всего-то стоило поманить его старыми тайнами, связанными с его семьёй. Он должен был заподозрить неладное, когда Мэри захотела срочно с ним встретиться на подземной парковке под институтом. Она написала, что вопрос весьма щекотливый и потребовала встречи наедине. Майкрофт потёр темечко, ощущая под пальцами внушительных размеров гематому. Он не видел того, кто ударил его по голове, но, судя по силе и месту удара, этот человек был довольно высокого роста. Майкрофт крякнул и поднялся на ноги. В нескольких шагах от него находилась Мэри, заключённая в тело Магнуссена, привязанное к столу. Стало ясно, что она ни в чём не виновата. Майкрофт направился к ней, намереваясь освободить.

\- Стой! Не подходи ко мне! – закричала Мэри, но Майкрофт не слушал её. 

Он склонился над столом и принялся развязывать ремни, стягивавшие тело Чарльза Магнуссена.

\- Не делай этого, - прошептала Мэри ему на ухо, понимая, что не в силах сопротивляться потребностям этого тела.

Майкрофт понял, насколько она была права, предостерегая его, только тогда, когда острые клыки пробили вену на его шее, а жадный рот присосался к ранке, вытягивая из него жизнь вместе с кровью.

Доктор Степлтон с явным удовольствием наблюдал за этой сценой через стеклянное окошко на двери лаборатории. Когда тело Холмса с глухим стуком упало на пол, он вошёл внутрь и поставил Мэри капельницу с раствором ядовито-зелёного цвета. Это была улучшенная им вакцина против вампиризма, которую нужно было опробовать.

По венам словно пропустили электрический ток, и тело немолодого мужчины на столе забилось в конвульсиях, рыча Степлтону:

\- Вы же обещали мне отсрочку!

\- Неужели ты настолько наивна? – услыхала Мэри его ответ перед тем, как её сознание померкло.


	19. Chapter 19

POV Шерлок

Я не стал возражать, когда Грег заставил нас с тобой надеть бронежилеты. Хоть обычные пули нам не страшны, но у наших врагов в арсенале есть и деревянные, которые запросто могут вывести из строя вампира. Я рассовал запасные обоймы по карманам пальто, взвесил в правой руке SIG, которым обычно пользуется спецназ, и сунул его в правый боковой карман пиджака, в левом кармане которого уже ждал своего звёздного часа более привычный для меня Глок. 

\- Будь осторожен, - попросил я Грега, тоже упакованного в бронежилет. – Твоя задача – отвлечь внимание от верхних этажей. Пошуми немного и уходи.

\- Вы уверены, что справитесь вдвоём? – в который раз забеспокоился Лестрейд.

\- Твой вопрос не имеет смысла, потому что этот тросик выдерживает не больше двух человек, - я показал на компактное чудо инженерной мысли, закреплённое на моей талии и походящее на обмундирование Бэтмена. - Всё будет в порядке, если ты отвлечёшь от нас внимание хотя бы на несколько минут, так что отправляйся в холл и начинай шуметь.

Как только Грег и его люди удалились, ты внезапно привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал меня. Поцелуй был недолгим, но полным страсти. Ты быстро отстранился и сказал: «На удачу». Не может быть! Я был ошеломлён этим незаслуженным счастьем, свалившимся на меня, словно снег на голову, но не мог позволить себе раствориться в чувстве, обдавшем горячей волной. Нужно было иметь ясный рассудок, чтобы действовать максимально эффективно, поэтому я лишь обнял тебя за талию. Я обязательно верну тебе не менее горячий поцелуй, но чуть позже.

Выждав пару минут, я нажал кнопку, и полезное приспособление на поясе начало сматывать почти невидимый, но очень прочный тросик, один конец которого был закреплён на крыше здания. Ты ухватился руками за мои плечи, и это могло бы показаться мне весьма романтичным, если бы земля в буквальном смысле не уплывала у нас из-под ног. Пока мы неслись вверх, я считал мелькающие мимо нас этажи. На тридцать втором я затормозил, прикрепил к стеклу пластиковую взрывчатку узконаправленного действия и нажал на кнопку активации. Слегка раскачавшись на тросике, я ухватился пальцами за раму соседнего окна. Ты отпустил меня и тоже уцепился за едва заметные неровности. Мы оба вжались в стену.

\- Джон, запомни, невинных там нет. Никого не жалеть. Они-то нас, уж точно, не пожалеют, - сказал я, и ты кивнул, превращаясь в сурового капитана армии Её Величества в один из самых плохих его дней.

Раздался негромкий взрыв, сопровождаемый звоном бьющегося стекла. Умница Грег экипировал нас по первому классу. Поскольку мы вампиры, обладающие способностями, превосходящими обычные человеческие, то легко переместились вдоль узенького скользкого подоконника, с которого человек в мгновение ока сорвался бы вниз. Я отстегнул пояс с тросиком, и мы влезли внутрь здания через разбитое окно. Я правильно рассчитал – мы оказались в офисе Магнуссена, но здесь никого не было, кроме его насмерть перепуганной секретарши, глядящей на нас большими глазами и лепечущей:

\- Не подходите. Я вызову охрану.

\- Конечно, вызывай. А то, боюсь, тебя мне не хватит. Я сегодня очень голоден, - я почти не вру и улыбаюсь, демонстрируя свои великолепные клыки.

Видимо, брюнетка прекрасно осведомлена о том, кем являются подопытные её босса. Она пронзительно визжит, затем теряет сознание, сползая по стенке, в которую перед этим вжималась, а я подхожу к её рабочему месту. На один из мониторов выводится изображение с видеокамеры на первом этаже. Грег прилежно отыгрывает свою роль, размахивая полицейским жетоном. Его люди держат на прицеле местных охранников, не давая им напасть на Лестрейда. Наверняка, большая часть подразделения Х направилась туда, чтобы разобраться с буянами. Значит, у меня есть как минимум пара минут. Первым делом я ввожу команду, которая откроет все замки на дверях, чтобы освободить пленников, затем вытаскиваю из карманов пиджака пистолеты. Ты достаёшь из внутреннего кармана куртки свой Браунинг. Мы переглядываемся. Твои глаза сверкают, как сапфиры. Ну конечно, тебя ведь всегда привлекала опасность. 

\- Проверяем все двери. Я справа по коридору, а ты - слева, - ты киваешь, и мы начинаем действовать.

Мы ускоряемся и мчимся по коридорам, почти не касаясь земли, стволы пистолетов плюются свинцом в военных, которые время от времени попадаются на нашем пути. К сожалению, их не так уж и мало. Видимо, не все клюнули на шоу на первом этаже. Бронежилеты защищают лишь часть тела, поэтому мы вынуждены быть осторожными. Нам приходится то вжиматься в стены, то пригибаться, меняя обоймы. Безликие фигуры в военной форме, грохот выстрелов, пистолеты, дёргающиеся в руках, двери, стены коридоров, чьи-то проклятья… Чувствую, как бедро прошивает острая боль. Ерунда, обычная пуля, заживляю рану и двигаюсь дальше. Мокрое пятно появляется на твоём плече, но в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд ты улыбаешься одними глазами, значит, рана не опасна.

Внезапно ответная стрельба заканчивается, и меня оглушает тишина. Больше никто не спешит нам навстречу. Я врываюсь в очередную дверь и, прижавшись спиной к стене за ней и выставив перед собой оба пистолета, сканирую взглядом помещение. Майка здесь нет. Возвращаюсь в коридор и двигаюсь дальше, к лабораториям. В одной из них я вижу одетого в белый халат человека, которого сбил с ног во время своего прошлого визита в это милое местечко. Он не вооружён, поэтому я не стреляю в него, а спрашиваю:

\- Где Майкрофт Холмс?

\- А, Холмс-вампир, добро пожаловать. Сейчас ты присоединишься к своему брату, - человек в белом халате хватает со стола шприц-пистолет и направляет его на меня. 

Предположив, что в этом шприце нечто наподобие лосиного транквилизатора для вампиров, я резко перемещаюсь вправо, затем ускоряюсь почти до предела своих возможностей и бросаюсь на врача, одним сильным и точным движением ломая его шею. Эх, сколько еды пропадает зря… Пока он падает на пол, я успеваю заметить брата, лежащего на полу без признаков жизни. Раны на шее и мертвенная бледность просто кричат о том, что кто-то выпил его кровь. Я опускаюсь на колени рядом с ним и беру его за руку, чтобы проверить пульс. Я думал, что терпеть не могу этого высокомерного засранца, но сейчас, ощутив слабую пульсацию под пальцами, чувствую радость и неимоверное облегчение. Я прокусываю вену на своём запястье и подношу его к губам Майкрофта. Он делает несколько глотков, и его щёки розовеют. Он открывает глаза и ворчит:

\- Почему так долго? Где тебя черти носили, кровопийца?

\- Сам такой. Ты только что пил мою кровь.

\- Не хочу становиться вампиром, это может повредить моему имиджу на предстоящих парламентских выборах, - брезгливо морщится брат.

\- Не станешь, если тебя, конечно, не пристрелят в ближайшие пару суток, - отвечаю я и снимаю с себя бронежилет, чтобы надеть его на Майка. – Джон! У тебя достаточно патронов?

\- Пока да, - ты появляешься в дверях. – Нашёл?

\- Как видишь. Прикроешь нас, - я отдаю тебе один из пистолетов и половину оставшихся обойм, помогаю Майку подняться и вывожу его в коридор.

Конец POV Шерлок

 

Когда Мэри в очередной раз пришла в сознание, оказалось, что она лежит на полу в своей старой камере. Тело успело окоченеть, шея затекла, суставы рук и ног болели. Рядом с ней бесформенной грудой лежала её одежда. Мэри поднялась с пола и оделась. Несмотря на слабость, она прошлась по камере, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в своём теле. Майкрофта рядом не было, значит, её план сработал, и его сочли мёртвым. Мэри выпила ровно столько крови Холмса, чтобы тот потерял сознание. Если бы она не сделала этого, то Степлтон убил бы Майкрофта, а так у того появился шанс уцелеть.

«Только не бросай меня в терновый куст», - вспомнила Мэри фразочку из детской сказки про братца Кролика и братца Лиса и рассмеялась. Ведь ей, как и братцу кролику, удалась перехитрить своего врага. Она сохранила жизнь Майкрофту и, превратившись в человека, вернула свои способности к колдовству, а значит, через три дня не умрёт, потому что переместится в другое тело. Ведьма размечталась о том, что на этот раз выберет молодое и красивое женское тело, закадрит богатенького мачо и укатит с ним к тёплому морю. Однако для того, чтобы найти подходящее тело, нужно было выбраться отсюда, причём как можно скорее, пока тело Магнуссена не превратилось в старую развалину.

Раздался едва слышный щелчок, и Мэри поняла, что возможность воплотить свой замысел представится ей очень скоро. Ведь это был щелчок замка, запиравшего дверь. Ведьма толкнула её и вышла в коридор. Она услышала звуки выстрелов, раздававшихся со стороны офиса Магнуссена, поэтому решила пойти в противоположном направлении. Увидев впереди Степлтона, Мэри, стремясь спрятаться, инстинктивно кинулась к ближайшей двери, которая оказалась дверью туалета. Решив, что сейчас это - самое безопасное место, чтобы переждать стрельбу, она закрылась в одной из кабинок. Когда стрельба утихла, ведьма выбралась из своего укрытия и, оглядевшись вокруг, побежала в сторону лифтовой. Ей повезло - по дороге она натыкалась лишь мёртвые тела. 

Карты-ключа для вызова лифта у неё не было, поэтому она решила позаимствовать её у секретарши. Джанин лежала без чувств на полу у входа в офис. То, что секретарша жива, было видно по её мерно вздымающейся груди, хм… весьма аппетитной груди. Мэри, оценивающе посмотрела на тело девушки (молодое, не худое, но довольно привлекательное) и сочла его подходящим. Жаль, конечно, его хозяйку, но что поделать, на войне все средства хороши. Мэри оправдывала себя тем, что оказалась в ситуации, в которой можно было выжить, лишь обрекая на смерть другого человека. Она присела возле девушки. У её теперешнего тела было немного сил, но их должно было хватить на заклинание обмена телами. 

\- Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum, - произнесла ведьма, и уже через мгновение почувствовала, что лежит на полу и смотрит снизу вверх на растерянно моргающее тело Чарльза Магнуссена.

В этот момент в офисе появились Джон Ватсон и братья Холмс, обнимающиеся, словно истосковавшиеся в разлуке любовники.

\- Мэри, с тобой всё в порядке? - Джон кинулся к телу Магнуссена.

Ещё толком не пришедшая в себя Джанин, только что удивлённо смотревшая со стороны на своё распростёртое на полу тело, пытаясь понять жива она или мертва, вскочила на ноги и шарахнулась от этой троицы. Зря она так поспешила, ибо от резкого движения ослабевшее тело Чарльза лишилось сознания и рухнуло на пол.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, но ты снова не узнал меня, - произнесла Мэри низким грудным голосом Джанин.

\- Что ты натворила?! Как ты могла сделать такое с бедной девушкой?! Немедленно верни её обратно! – возмутился Джон.

\- Ни за что! - отрезала ведьма. - Потому что этому телу осталось жить всего три дня, а я не хочу умирать. Уж лучше пусть умрёт она, чем я.

\- Мэри, но это неправильно! Нельзя так поступать с людьми! - Джон сорвался на крик.

\- А Степлтону можно было так поступить со мной, вколов мне вакцину, которая меня убивает? – всхлипнула Мэри.

\- Выяснять отношения будете позже, а сейчас нам нужно уносить отсюда ноги, - вмешался Шерлок. Он подтащил брата к окну и надел на него пояс. – До встречи внизу. Мы попытаемся спуститься лифтом, - Шерлок нажал на кнопку, и Майкрофт плавно заскользил вниз. 

\- В сумочке Джанин есть карта для вызова лифта, - подала голос Мэри.

\- Теперь ты Джанин. Бери карточку и вызывай его, - скомандовал Шерлок, поднимая с пола тело Магнуссена. – Её нельзя здесь оставлять.

\- Давай я помогу тебе, - кинулся к нему Джон.

\- Я сам справлюсь. Лучше помоги своей дивнобёдрой подружке, - огрызнулся Шерлок, глядя вслед направившейся к лифту Мэри, активно виляющей вышеозначенными частями тела.

«Неужели он снова ревнует? – подумал Джон. - Как он не понимает, что теперь, после того, как она обрекла на смерть невинного человека, я и знать её не хочу».

\- И не подумаю. Теперь она сама по себе. И на каком основании ты всё время мной командуешь?!

\- Потому что я – самый умный, - скорчил гримаску Шерлок и потащил к лифту бесчувственную тушку Чарльза Магнуссена.


	20. Chapter 20

Позади были автоматные очереди и брызги битого стекла, визг женщин и ругань мужчин. Джон тогда последовал примеру Шерлока, не ставшего дожидаться прекращения стрельбы и пронёсшегося торпедой от лифта к выходу с телом Магнуссена на руках. Ватсону было очень неудобно тащить на себе значительно превосходящее его по росту тело Джанин, захваченное ведьмой. Оказавшись на улице, он выдал по этому поводу весь свой обширный запас ругательств, почерпнутый во время службы в армии, услышав которые Мэри скуксилась, а Шерлок, напротив, повеселел. Вскоре здание покинул и Лестрейд со своими людьми. Джанин, находившуюся в теле Магнуссена, погрузили в скорую помощь и отправили в Бартс. Инспектор Лестрейд отослал своих сотрудников в Ярд, а сам решил лично сопроводить отказавшееся от госпитализации Британское правительство к месту его постоянного обитания, дабы оказать тому всемерное содействие и поддержку. Поскольку Майкрофт пожелал переговорить с братом, то Шерлоку тоже пришлось тащиться в фамильный особняк, а заодно с ним и Джону. Как бы ни хотелось вампирам избавиться от общества ведьмы, Майкрофт настоял на том, чтобы её тоже туда доставили. Похоже, у большого брата был какой-то далеко идущий план.

 

Сейчас, после полуторачасового совещания в малой гостиной на втором этаже, Майкрофт в сопровождении Лестрейда наконец-то направился в свою спальню, Мэри удалилась в одну из гостевых комнат, а Шерлок и Джон остались одни. Можно было, конечно, поехать на Бейкер-стрит и потерять при этом большую часть остававшегося до утра времени, а этого не хотелось. Хотелось срочно наверстать упущенное за то время, пока они находились в разлуке. Дрова в камине весело потрескивали, сгорая в ярком пламени, освещавшем гостиную тёплым оранжевым светом. Джон подсел к задумавшемуся Шерлоку и погладил его ладонью по бледной скуле, которую можно было приравнять к холодному оружию, настолько она была остра и смертоносна. Шерлок накрыл его руку своей и вопросительно заглянул в синие глаза. 

\- Ты уверен в том, что хочешь быть со мной? Может быть, нам не стоит торопиться? – произнёс он, не желая снова всё испортить.

Джон придвинулся ближе, желая прильнуть к соблазнительным устам Холмса. Шерлок упёрся ладонями в грудь Ватсона в тщетной попытке остановить его.

\- Шерлок, прекрати ломаться, ты же не героиня Джейн Остин, - Джон повёл себя довольно агрессивно, навалившись на Шерлока настолько резко, что старинный диван с изящными гнутыми ножками не выдержал такой нагрузки и опрокинулся.

Вскочив на ноги, Джон набросился на пытавшегося улизнуть от него Шерлока так, что оба впечатались в старинный книжный шкаф, заставив задребезжать стёкла. Вслед за шкафом от их страсти пострадали опрокинутый торшер и столик, на котором стояли опустевшие бокалы и бутылки с бренди. Ураган под названием Джонлок продолжал перемещаться по гостиной, сея вокруг беспорядок и разрушения. Модный узкий пиджак Шерлока был снят и безжалостно брошен на ковёр. Руки Джона то скользили с обтянутой фиолетовой тканью идеальной груди Холмса на его талию, то вновь взмывали вверх, лаская шею и блуждая в густых кудрях. Вскоре эти руки нетерпеливо рванули узкую рубашку, и поблёскивающие перламутром пуговицы брызнули в стороны. Шерлок застонал, когда Джон прикоснулся подушечками прохладных пальцев к его напрягшимся от возбуждения соскам. Холмс впился собственническим поцелуем в тонкие губы, наслаждаясь их вкусом и обманчивой мягкостью, гладя руками стройные бёдра Ватсона. Джон обнял его за шею, притягивая к себе.

 

\- Кажется, Джон дерётся с твоим братом, - высказал предположение Грегори, услышав стук падающей мебели и звон битого стекла.

\- Нет, напротив, это они так мирятся, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. – Может, и нам настало время помириться?

\- Но ты же ранен, - заметил Лестрейд.

\- Да, и как раненому мне полагается соблюдать постельный режим, но не возбраняется принимать посетителей. Вот я и буду принимающей стороной, - не растерялся Майкрофт, медленно снимая с себя дорогой официальный костюм. – Так и будешь стоять у двери или присоединишься ко мне? – поинтересовался он, демонстративно поглаживая свой член.

Грег не удержался и хлопнул по измученной диетами правительственной заднице, оставляя на ней красный след от своей ладони, после чего поспешил расстаться со своей верхней, а также нижней одеждой и нырнул в кровать.

 

Дабы не шокировать прислугу, Шерлок, приложив воистину героические усилия, довёл их до спальни, в которой обычно останавливался, гостя у Майкрофта, для чего ему пришлось выполнить манёвры уклонения и тактического отступления от недвусмысленных домогательств решительно настроенного отставного капитана. Когда старинная кровать, застеленная нежнейшим шёлковым бельём, с готовностью приняла их в свои объятия, Шерлок стараниями Ватсона был уже полностью раздет, а на Джоне оставались лишь болтавшиеся в районе щиколоток джинсы, запутавшись в которых он рухнул поверх любовника, вдавливая того в матрас.

Торопливо избавившись от сей досадной помехи, Джон принялся ласкать Шерлока, пробегая лёгкими касаниями пальцев по его груди и бёдрам, любуясь рельефными мышцами, перекатывающимися под бледной гладкой кожей, сияющими глазами изменчивого, как луна, цвета и полураскрытыми, как бутон розы, и столь же прекрасными губами. Эти губы манили к себе настолько сильно, что Джон был вынужден оторваться от созерцания скульптурно сложенного тела Шерлока, чтобы снова насладиться их мягкостью и теплотой, вовлекая любимого в долгий глубокий поцелуй.

Всё это было, конечно, чертовски приятно, но Шерлок решил перехватить инициативу и перекатился по кровати, подминая Джона под себя. Он ощущал, как низ живота наполняется приятной тяжестью и его член становится всё твёрже, упираясь в живот часто дышащего под ним Джона. Шерлок погладил его лицо и, словно здороваясь со старым знакомым, поцеловал шрам на плече. Затем его губы отправились в паломничество к набухшим горошинам сосков, небольшому аккуратному пупку и истекающему смазкой члену, пробуя их на вкус. Джон застонал и нетерпеливо толкнулся бёдрами в рот Шерлока.

\- Да скорее, не томи уже, - шепнул он, чувствуя, что умрёт, если Шерлок продолжит его дразнить.

Шерлок, тоже изнывающий от нетерпения, стремительно ворвался в Джона, заставив того вскрикнуть от боли и укусить Холмса за плечо, придав остроты их ощущениям. Холмс ненадолго замер, ожидая разрешения начать движения. Уже через несколько секунд Джон вцепился пальцами в спину Шерлока, притягивая его к себе. Холмс подался вперёд, наклоняясь так, чтобы снова поцеловать того, кто уже несколько лет был его судьбой, даже не подозревая об этом. Эта их близость была не только единением испытывающих вожделение тел, но и союзом двух душ, осознавших, что они не смогут прожить друг без друга. Двигаясь в горячей тесноте и сжимая в ладони подрагивающий в преддверии оргазма член Джона, Шерлок понимал, что они должны закрепить этот союз заключением брака. Пусть все знают, что доктор Ватсон – его супруг, тогда никто больше не станет посягать на него.

Не выдержав очередного плавно-тягучего движения заполнявшего его Шерлока, Джон содрогнулся всем телом, плавясь в топке яркого обжигающего оргазма, и неосознанно прочертил ногтями кровавые борозды на спине Шерлока, отчего тот застонал и отправился следом, орошая своим семенем пульсирующее нутро любовника.

 

\- Джон, ты станешь моим… - Шерлок запнулся, поняв, что пытается сделать предложение в крайне неподходящей для этого обстановке. Они лежали рядом, не успев толком выровнять дыхание со всё ещё затуманенными от пережитого наслаждения глазами.

\- Разве я уже давно не твой? - чуть щурясь, как от яркого солнца, насмешливо спросил Джон. – Я был твоим со всеми своими потрохами с самого первого дня, только вот поначалу считал свои чувства лишь дружескими.

\- Я не о том. Я хотел бы, если ты, конечно, не против, чтобы эти кольца, - Шерлок коснулся рукой перстня с лазуритом на пальце Джона, - стали для нас не только защитой от солнца, но и символом нашего брачного союза.

\- Я… ну… - замялся растерявшийся Джон. 

Ведь до тех пор, пока они публично не признали своих отношений, в глазах окружающих он оставался гетеросексуалом. Джон понял, что просто боится признать себя геем. Но он ведь никогда не был трусом, ни в операционной, ни на поле боя, ни тогда, когда психически неуравновешенный криминальный гений взял его в заложники. Значит, и сейчас сможет преодолеть страх оказаться не таким, как все, и избавиться от приобретенных в детстве комплексов. – Да, я согласен, - твёрдо сказал он.

От Шерлока не укрылись колебания Джона перед принятием решения, но ответ был положительным, поэтому он сжал его в объятиях, едва не придушив на радостях.

\- Джон, я люблю тебя! Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь о своём решении.

\- Ловлю тебя на слове. Так что слезь с меня и отпусти в душ, - проворчал Ватсон и сразу почувствовал колоссальное облегчение не только из-за того, что принятое решение было единственно правильным для них двоих, но ещё и потому, что Шерлок переместился на другую сторону кровати и позволил ему вздохнуть полной грудью.


	21. Эпилог

_Три месяца спустя._

 

Шерлок придирчиво рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале над камином. Когда гладко причёсанный нарядный Джон со шляпой в руках спустился из своей бывшей спальни, выполнявшей в последнее время роль гардеробной, Холмс обернулся и спросил его:

 

\- Ну, как я выгляжу?

 

\- Как бледный упырь в чёрном костюме, - пошутил Ватсон, которого всегда забавляло столь пристальное внимание Шерлока к своему внешнему виду.

 

\- Ну вот, я так и знал, - запричитал Холмс. – Нужно было покупать белый, - тонкие музыкальные пальцы принялись лихорадочно расстёгивать пуговицы на фраке.

 

\- Что ты делаешь? – Джон сразу же оказался рядом с ним, накрывая его руку своей.

 

\- Снимаю, чтобы обменять на белый.

 

\- Во-первых, ты уже не успеешь его обменять, а во-вторых, белый костюм слишком маркий, поэтому его не стоит надевать на банкет, где есть вероятность посадить на него пятно, которое сразу будет бросаться в глаза. Шерлок, - Джон сжал его руку, чтобы успокоить, - я пошутил, на самом деле ты потрясающе выглядишь.

 

\- А по-моему, слишком мрачно. Пожалуй, стоит хотя бы сменить этот галстук на более светлый, - Холмс сорвал с себя чёрный галстук и принялся повязывать бежевый. Из-за того, что он сильно волновался, виндзорский узел не дался ему даже с третьей попытки.

 

\- Давай я тебе помогу, иначе мы с тобой опоздаем в бюро записи актов гражданского состояния, - Джон отобрал многострадальный галстук и принялся повязывать его на шею Холмса. – Или ты хочешь опоздать? Может, ты передумал насчёт женитьбы?

 

\- Не передумал. Просто всё это слишком странно и непривычно. Никогда не думал, что у меня будет свадьба. Я чувствую себя так…

 

\- …как будто собираешься выпрыгнуть из самолёта без парашюта? – продолжил за него Ватсон. - Между прочим, Шерлок, я волнуюсь не меньше тебя. Ведь ещё несколько месяцев назад я считал себя натуралом и собирался жениться на женщине.

 

\- Джон, прости, за то, что я, взрослый мужчина, сейчас веду себя, как экзальтированная девица.

 

\- Всё нормально, - Джон обнял его. – Идём. Не забудь шляпу.

 

 

Три часа спустя Шерлок и Джон, уже заключившие договор гражданского партнёрства, что в соответствии с британским законодательством фактически уравнивало их в правах с разнополыми супругами, стояли в ожидании гостей у парадного входа в особняк Майкрофта, любезно предоставленный им для проведения свадебных торжеств. Хозяин особняка гордо возвышался рядом с ними, держа под руку переехавшего к нему два месяца назад Грегори Лестрейда. В паре шагов от них стояли растроганные до слёз родители Шерлока и Гарриет Ватсон, уже успевшая продегустировать все имевшиеся в наличии спиртные напитки.

 

\- Все эти люди, которые придут сюда, чтобы поглазеть на нас, что я буду с ними делать весь вечер? – вновь забеспокоился Шерлок.

 

\- Эти люди – наши друзья, они придут разделить с нами радость, поэтому, будь так любезен, смени этот мрачный байронический вид на улыбку. И не забывай пожимать руки гостям и благодарить их за поздравления, - сегодняшнее нытьё Шерлока уже начало порядком надоедать Ватсону. – Слышишь, шляпу сними, - толкнул он супруга локтем в бок.

 

\- Зачем было её надевать, чтобы потом снимать? Куда мне её теперь девать? – проворчал Шерлок.

 

\- Держи её в руках.

 

\- А как я буду одновременно держать в руках шляпу и пожимать руки гостям?

 

\- Каком кверху. Шерлок, ты с этой шляпой как дурень с писаной торбой! – внезапно Джон прекратил шипеть и сменил суровое выражение лица на самую лучезарную из своих улыбок, увидев первую гостью. – Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон.

 

\- Мальчики мои, как я за вас рада! Я с самого начала видела, что вы созданы друг для друга, - старушка поочерёдно обняла Шерлока и Джона.

 

\- Очень рад вас видеть, - пророкотал Шерлок.

 

\- Ах, Шерлок, ты стал таким милым. Брак так меняет человека… - Марта Хадсон шмыгнула носом и направилась к очередной жертве своей простоты, которая, как известно, хуже воровства.

 

Она принялась энергично трясти руку Грегори, вопрошая:

 

\- А ваша свадьба когда?

 

Лестрейд бросил растерянный взгляд на Майкрофта, безмолвно прося о помощи, но Британское правительство лишь закатило очи, сочтя крайне неуместным отвечать на столь провокационные вопросы. Вслед за миссис Хадсон к новобрачным подошла Молли Хупер, одетая столь нелепо, что сразу вспомнилось расхожее выражение «чёрти-что и сбоку бантик». Молли явилась на свадьбу в сопровождении очередного кандидата в женихи, но выглядела при этом настолько несчастной, что у Шерлока возникло отнюдь не беспочвенное подозрение, что она наняла этого парня в одном из агентств, оказывающих эскорт услуги.

 

Следующие полчаса Шерлок вымученно улыбался в ответ на поздравления нескончаемой вереницы гостей и вслед за Джоном жал им руки, передавая затем эстафету инспектору Лестрейду, выполнявшему функции шафера обоих женихов. Шерлок совсем уж было заскучал, но его заставило встрепенуться и встать в боевую стойку появление Мэри-Джанин, одетой в открытое светло-лиловое платье, которое всё время норовило сползти вниз и обнажить её грудь. Холмс тут же набросился на Ватсона:

 

\- Ты выжил из ума, если пригласил её на нашу свадьбу!

 

\- Я не мог этого сделать, ведь мы до сих пор с ней не разговариваем. Я думал, это ты её пригласил, вы же теперь вместе работаете в институте, - ответил не менее озадаченный Ватсон.

 

Высокий темноволосый мужчина среднего возраста подошёл к Мэри и, взяв её под руку, направился в сторону молодожёнов.

 

\- Так вот оно что! – воскликнул Шерлок. – Я и понятия не имел, кем будет эта плюс один Генриха. Я, конечно, заметил, что он зачастил в центр реабилитации для вампиров, которым руководит Мэри, и всё удивлялся, зачем ему это нужно, ведь у него никогда не было проблем с самоконтролем. Теперь я понял, что он торчал там ради неё.

 

 

Надо сказать, что Майкрофт таки прибрал к рукам и перепрофилировал институт Магнуссена. Шерлок разгадал пароль для доступа в электронное хранилище, где находились результаты проводимых в институте исследований. Использовав цифровую подпись Магнуссена, он передал себе все его полномочия и возглавил институт, занявшись доработкой созданной доктором Степлтоном вакцины от вампиризма. К сожалению, Шерлок не смог помочь Джанин в стремительно дряхлевшем теле Чарльза Магнуссена, но был преисполнен уверенности в том, что когда-нибудь добьётся того, что вакцина превратит вампира в человека без каких-либо негативных последствий. Оказалось, что заниматься научными изысканиями не менее интересно, чем разгадывать преступления. Поэтому Шерлок решил посвятить этому данный этап своей жизни, время от времени консультируя по старой дружбе инспектора Лестрейда, когда Скотленд-Ярд в очередной раз заходил в тупик. Пока было рано обсуждать, останутся они с Джоном вампирами или же снова станут людьми. Но когда-нибудь этот день настанет, и они вместе примут решение. Пока же Джон продолжал врачебную практику, специализируясь на лечении гипертоников, которым он периодически устраивал небольшие кровопускания, а Шерлок, признав себя кровоголиком, предпочёл перейти на консервированную донорскую кровь, чтобы никому больше не причинить вреда.

 

 

\- Он всё-таки пришёл! – обрадовался Джон, увидев мужчину с обожжённым лицом, одетого в военную форму с множеством медалей на кителе.

 

\- Тот самый майор Шолто? – уточнил Шерлок.

 

\- Он самый… Здравствуйте, сэр, очень рад вас видеть, - Ватсон отдал честь майору.

 

\- Здравствуй Джон. Кто бы мог подумать, что четырёхконтинентальный Ватсон отхватит себе такую «невесту»… - Шолто смерил оценивающим взглядом Шерлока. Тот тоже не остался в долгу.

 

\- Улыбочку, - попросил суетящийся среди гостей фотограф и похлопал майора по спине…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cs618318.vk.me/v618318630/21ab3/-J8xxwLMuak.jpg


End file.
